


Ultimate Survivor

by Pampamijiro22



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Tragedy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Naegiri - Freeform, Other, Trauma, good family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampamijiro22/pseuds/Pampamijiro22
Summary: Makoto Naegi wasn't sure why he decided Hope's Peak Academy was safe enough. Not after the 'Tragedy' during middle school. Mr.Kirigiri's words were just words, yet he knew the man was very determined to keep the promise. This school was much more popular than his middle school, even with the smart and famous people that had gone to it.Makoto just hopes that he'll be able to get better, cause he knows...He'll carry those deaths with him forever.(AU where the 'Tragedy' is a different one from canon. A/N: Junko is not really a major villain, just a teen troublemaker. Her relationship with Mukuro is a lot more normal her btw.)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Jin & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kizakura Kohichi & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto & Family, Naegi Makoto & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. The Tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo! Kinda new here (one this site, not with writing. lol)
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!
> 
> (trigger warning, not sure what type so comments will help me add some specifics)

Running. Hiding. Surviving. Fearing.

Was all he could do for those months.

He didn't want to fight.

But he made a promise, to his family. That he'd make it out alive.

Makoto Naegi ran into the chemistry class, and bit his lip as soon as he saw the body of a teacher and several students. He remembers what happened to the screamers. His breath hitched as he heard footsteps, this was a game to those people. A game for the master mind. One that he absolutely wanted to pass of as a nightmare. Makoto knows better. It reveals it self. Every. Time. When. He. Gets. Sleep. 

He hid as soon as he could and it wasn't the first time he was in this room full of rotting corpses. His skin was pale from the mere thought of how they died. He looked away knowing the smell of rotting corpses and dry blood was all he could inhale.

Once he knew it was safe he checked the fridge inside the class. Usually it had chemicals, but he had stashed food inside. It had a padlock so passwords would be needed to open it normally. Thankfully the code was left inside the teachers desk, and he managed to use it for himself. The food frankly wasn't all that good. He had no right to be picky though.

Even if those people supplied the survivors with food. The problem was the chance it had laxatives, drugs, poison, hell even some hallucinogens.  
One of his closest friends unfortunately had died of an overdose.

He looked at his hands that stopped trembling despite his fear and anxiety. He quietly closed the small fridge, his imagination made sure he wouldn't dwell on things for too long when danger was a given. He heard a quiet rattle, he knew this sick game had rules.

He looked at the door as it shifted, his eyes widened and he immediately hid away. Even if the rules were set there were those who didn't follow them. Most of those students and staff were killed, or were forced to kill another.

Sadly he had witnessed a lot of that around the begining. Hell he remembered trying to hide in a vent and finding a corpse in it. He blinked out of his thoughts as he heard a limp sounding shuffle and harbored wheezing. He quietly checked and found a black haired girl. Her hair looked oily and she clearly wasn't even able to walk. He felt his stomach drop, he couldn't smell blood of her.

He wasn't sure if he could trust his voice now, so he made a soft whisper. He hadn't spoken much after realising what noise could do. "... are.... you.. okay?..." it had cracked a bit, but it was expected. He could tell the girl was surprised. She had masked her breathing so easily in spite of her pain. Too bad he already knew where she was. He looked around and deemed it that no 'guard' was remotely close. Dubbed by the lack of constant steps in the halls, made sense for the girl to even get here without getting shot.

"I... won't. hurt... you." he seriously thought the sound of his voice would scare anyone off. "..name." she quietly demanded.

For the first time in the month he smiled softly. "..Naegi Makoto...." 

"Ikusaba Mukuro." Makoto wasn't even sure if this girl feared death, she may have been whispering... but she was so straightforward with her responses. Her voice was a little strained so he guessed she had lived in some sort of kill or be killed lifestyle. He made his way to her soundlessly and picked her up much to her shock as she tensed. 

"sorry, I have... a hiding spot here..." he carefully opened the storage cabinet with his leg. He had gained quite a bit of strength after getting rubble out of his way in search of survivors. He looked down at what he could barely make out as freckles with the moonlight. He gave her a reassuring smile noting her pain and discomfort.

She was in need of medical attention and he knew that. Her legs were cracked and her left arm had been what he can tell fractured. He couldn't tell she had blushed after placing her in the cabinet which had blocked the light. "let me get you food... you look tired." and that was just a nice way to put it. 

He internally sighed. He remembered seeing some blueprints of the building in the office. Which included a few places people could squeeze out of.

He handed Ikusaba some food and water which she accepted gratefully. Once she finished he threw the trash away. He knew it may have been traumatizing... but he was honestly curious. "how did you get hurt?" he whispered in the darkness of the closed cabinet.

It was quiet and he was worried that he had said something that made her remember bad things, so he opened his mouth to apologize. Then she spoke up.

"I threw my sister out from the second floor... But she really needed to get to a hospital after... they shot her stomach... and got mad at me for doing that, so they hurt me." her voice didn't even waver, and that honestly impressed him. He may have already known these people were sick with this 'game', but now he knew they crossed what seemed to be millionth line.

He heard her let out a light scoff. He was about to ask her what that was about but, she spoke up. "I told her that these people would kill her if she wasn't careful... and she does exactly what a younger sibling would do. The opposite." Her words were laced with fondness and slight annoyance.

He smiled thinking about Komaru. "You sound really close." he mumbled with a small chuckle. "Kinda like my younger sister and I." he mused.

"Tell me more about your family when we get out, how about it?" Ikusaba said after a few moments of silence.

When there was no response, she frowned.

"Naegi-san?" she heard very soft breathing after listening in closely and deduced he fell asleep.

Makoto woke up to the sound of gunshots. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but it must have been his sleep deprived state that made it happen. He flinched with a shake as he heard quick steps and tapping of shoes. He placed his hand on his mouth, hearing someone he knew shouting for the last time.

"Help! Please!" he heard a sob and gasp then the last shot.

"..." Makoto closed his eyes as the tears fell. His hand had still been clasped over his mouth. It was shaking miserably.

Once he knew it was safe he got out of the storage cabinet. He looked at Ikusaba who was frowning. "You were crying." it was barely audible but said nonetheless. He nodded with a strained smile, he told her that he was quite the social butterfly and knew many people at school. Though he definitely struggled with talking to the popular kids, like Maizono Sayaka.

He ignored his imagination of seeing a dead popstar. He hadn't come across her body, so there was still hope that she's still alive. After bringing up a chair that had been mostly clean he carefully lifted Ikusaba and placed her on it. It still had plenty of blood to go around, but he couldn't make the time to clean everything. He silently walked to the fridge and took out some food, there wasn't much left. 

An almost out of date carton of milk and two sandwiches from some 'Good Sandwich Place'. and he wasn't joking when that was what the small shop was called.

He got half of a sandwich to himself and gave Ikusaba the whole sandwich. He wasn't sure if she was a fan of milk but he gave it to her anyway. She nodded to him as a silent thank you, which he politely smiled back to. He hoped it came across as a no problem. 

He closed his eyes as he ate part of the sandwich. Some time ago he had found a blueprint of the school in the principal's office. If he wanted to get Ikusaba out of here all he had to do was find a way out.

Makoto remembered the print very well, since he hoped that he could devise an escape plan for those who were injured... it wasn't like he naively thought everyone would make it out. That ideal got crushed as soon as his best friend died trying to save his girlfriend.

Then it hit him, there's a basement with an incinerator at school. It had technically five ways to get in and out. He opened his eyes to look at Ikusaba. "Ikusaba-san will you be able to crawl in the vents?" his sudden whisper must've caught her off guard. After all she had blinked and stopped chewing on the sandwich. She slowly nodded and asked him what he was planning.

He smiled brightly and said "an escape." it made him feel hopeful and warm on the inside when she smiled back and said "I'm game." So with that in mind he along with the help of a chair and screwdriver got in the vent.

The good thing about it was that the adults 'playing this game' were too large to fit in the vents. It made the planing feel a lot simple with little to no threats. All they had to do was go into the vents leading to the basement and get out through on of the exits. The only major issue was that they were on the fourth floor.

Once they got in the vent, with a lot of struggle because of Ikusaba's injuries, Makoto had led the way. He knew the plan wouldn't have even been thought of if the vent were small. Most importantly if the place wouldn't hold up with people in it. Which he knew it could after finding those classmates bodies in.

No wonder the place smelled terrible and the air had become so hard to breath in. He felt his sweat fall as he huffed in and out along with Ikusaba. The struggle of crawling in air vents were very annoying, but they managed to do it as quietly as possible.

Then the first turn came up. He felt his irritation of the closed space grow, for one. They had spent just about an hour trying to get through it, honestly the movies made it easier for the sake of plot. Why the school thought big airways were good was not his concern, but how difficult to get through was right now.

He looked at her she was pale with sweat it was hard to see in the vents but every now and then they'd have a source of light. What made it very uncomfortable was the screwdriver that he carried in his pocket. Then they heard singing in the distance. He looked at Ikusaba who was holding a blank face, she didn't usually talk unless he started conversation first.

He listened in to the singing making sure his movements were barely audible. He felt like he recognized the song and voice. The answer was in the back of his mind somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. Then he looked at Ikusaba's eyes, they looked out of focus. It was his fault after all she was injured and he brought her in on this plan. He bit his lip and looked down at what he was sure was the vent to the basement.

His eyes widened Maizono Sayaka was the one singing! She had been tied to what looked like a pipe line. Her hands had also been cuffed, he squinted and noticed her wrists were red. He glanced up to her face which looked pale and held a very fake smile. 

Makoto frowned she was singing despite it, and he hated to even think that if he didn't see her face just now... he would have never thought that Maizono's singing was true feelings and not a hostage act. He gritted his teeth, he needed to get her out of there. Then it hit him. An idea. It was likely to fail but there was a chance. he looked into his pocket with few small tools he found around the school.

He had what he believed was called a plier. It looked good enough to cut or move the metal on the cuffs. He looked inside and spotted a hedge hammer. Based on the lighting it had to be night, it made him frown that they spent the whole day navigating the vents.

He found a small candy that looked to be getting moldy in the same pocket. He was lucky to have forgotten about it... but it was kinda sad because it was his favorite candy. He carefully turned onto his back, how he was supposed to throw it in an enclosed space? He hadn't really thought about it, until he decided to throw it like a chest pass in basketball.

He noticed how surprised Ikusaba was by the sudden noise, but he didn't expect Maizono to stop singing. He heard an older man mumble cusses about how he should have been on guard duty again. He smiled as he felt his heart swell, he wasn't sure what it was but it made him feel hopeful.

Once he was sure the man was gone he opened the vent. He asked Ikusaba to backup a bit because he honestly did not want to go down head first. She had only nodded which began to concern him, once he got down with a pain shooting up his legs. He winced and immediately got a ladder. "Ikusaba-san, are you ready?" the girl nodded again.

He looked to Maizono who began to tear up seeing him yet she said nothing. Once he got her down, which was a lot harder than getting her in the actual vent, he placed her close to the exit. He made his way to Maizono with a beating heart. He took out the pliers saddened by the fact she flinched as soon as she saw how sharp it was.

Cutting the small chain wasn't as hard as he expected, but he began to panic as soon as he heard footsteps. He told Maizono to get near the exit and he used the hammer to bust it open after he lifted Ikusaba out he spoke up "Maizono-san please take her and leave there should be a set of officers and doctors at standby." 

She looked at him eyes full of concern "please don't die. Naegi-kun." He was surprised that she actually knew him, but moreover how she knew what he was going to do. He nodded full of determination as she struggled to lift Ikusaba who had passed out. He wasn't sure why he was trembling but he ran to a different vent and opened it as soon as the footsteps got closer and closer. He went in the vent and closed it. Biting his lips as the door opened, his heart was so loud in his ears. It became harder to control his breath, his sweat grew as the second passed slowly.

Then he heard a yell and stuff being knocked down. The man had seen the ladder and climbed it as he loaded the shotgun. Makoto felt pale as he remembered someone get their brains blown off by one. That was a sight he wished upon no one especially in person.

He heard the man curse for what seemed to be the hundredth time and got off the ladder only to throw it away. Man was he glad the man left right after. With a heavy heart and tired mind he began to make his way to the fourth floor once more.

Why he was going back? Well according to the rules the teachers lounge is a safe spot. With a thirty minute time limit, which was totally bogus for this kind of situation. He didn't want to say it or think it, but traveling in the vents alone and not injured was a lot easier.

Makoto felt his vision blur for a second, but as soon as he blinked a few times it was back to normal. He shook his head, he had only gotten twelve minutes of sleep when he found Ikusaba. It was bound to catch up to him. He entered the room glad that the vent happened to be right on the vending machine. What he didn't expect was to see one of the best teachers at school hanging in the middle of the lowly lit room.

He wanted to barf the sandwich he ate earlier that day. He got off the vent through a chair he had left by the bathroom. He had traveled through vent even if it were against the 'rules' because honestly those bastards only made this sick joke of a game go for themselves.

He wanted to cover the window and bring down the body which he had touched and deemed it to be rather recent. He frowned... if only he got here sooner he shed a tear for her and her soon to be mourning family. He wiped the tear with his arm, he remembered meeting her young daughter. She was always so cheerful with her parents. He felt the tears falling again.

It wasn't fair for anyone here to die. No one here deserved this. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Why do people have to be so cruel and ruin everything for other people? Why? WHY? JUST WHY?! His breath hitched as he heard footsteps coming over. He hid on the chair behind the vending machine.

He was shaking again. The door opened. Then it closed. He peaked over the corner, and saw a person. They were looking at the body. He squinted his eyes as they sat down at a table facing the body. His eyes widened this person clearly saw the body! How are they not affected by it in any way?! He heard soft mumbles coming from them. He listened in closely and heard continuous writing. Oh.

They must be some sort of detective wannabe or crazy person.

After a few minutes the person stood up and headed his way, Makoto tensed as they got closer. And closer. And closer. Then they opened the bathroom door. Not long after he heard footsteps further down the hall. The vending machine was a bit loud so he quickly made his way to the door and locked it. Then he hid himself on the counter by the door handle. He heard a woman mumble as she tried to open the door. "Damn cheaters... can't believe they'd oh- psh what a quitter. So boring."

He felt his face boil in anger, and clenched his teeth. She had no right to talk not as a certified apathetic killer, taking it as fun in games. He began to shake as she walked away he never knew these types of people to exist.

Then the door opened he whipped his head to the light and saw a girl. He began to sweat terribly he began to look everywhere but her way. "I can still see you." her blunt voice made him sigh quietly. "sorry." he mumbled. It was impolite for him to treat her like that.

He tried to look at her and see what he can get from her but it was a bit hard to make out what she looked like. He guessed it was the light irritating his eyes. He blinked and felt a stifling yawn, his vision blurred once more. 

Makoto frowned he knew he was tired, but he didn't expect his vision to go all wack on him. He looked at the girl who was right in front of him- okay maybe very close. He had no idea when she got so close to his face. "You look rather terrible, perhaps you're ill?" He glanced away "I feel fine, I just haven't been sleeping well." he felt heat rush to his face.

This girl had to be a detective no doubt. Then she opened the door he felt panic, they had been here longer than the rules allowed. How could she just open it without batting an eye!? "what are you doing?" he felt his stomach drop as his voiced cracked. This girl is going to get herself killed! She turned to him giving him a blank stare.

"... Part of the rules is to name the leader, no? If done this so called game will end." He blinked. She found out who their leader is? He followed her out the door. Then he saw the woman from earlier, his lungs tightened. His legs felt weak the woman lifted her gun. The detective gave a thumbs up which made the woman lower her gun.

He may have been speechless for most of his time here, but he was beyond that. When the hell did a thumbs up save you from being shot?? He squinted trying to see the woman who was across the hall. "What's going on now detective brat!?" His head pounded as each syllable was shouted. He didn't really hear much through the conversation he was growing tired and tired. When he looked up he jumped in his skin, he had recognized most of those people grouped by the woman. He never saw their faces... but he blinked several times. He looked all around, he couldn't focus.

Then he heard it "you're their leader." he looked to the detective who he could barely see. She had been pointing to one of the shortest men in the group. His head snapped up as he heard the most bone chilling laughter. His breath hitched as he just saw the figures he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but then he heard guns being loaded.

He froze as he stared on to the adults. Were they going to die? No he heard a small beeping sound. He was going to look for the origin, but the gun shots from in front of him surprised him. His eyes widened the sound had cleared a bit of his vision from pure shock factor. They had shot themselves.

"We should take our leave, it seems that they won't stop us from escaping." He looked to the classroom and saw a small red light. He cussed mentally for being so tired. He looked to where the detective was walking away. The bomb wasn't too big... He could easily push her out of the way. The beeps started to get louder in his ears. He wasn't sure why he heard them so loudly but it made his headache worse.

Then came the loudest beep, "WATCH OUT!" he pushed her away from impact and his vision had blacked out. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Makoto heard distant glass shattering, then it was silent.

It was not the silence he felt when the school was too quiet... it was warm... calming... he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we start at a flashback. and end with this. Ta- da~
> 
> P.S I'm altering some stuff about characters to make it a tiny winy more anime realistic (and realistic in general... cough ignore the so not normal type of school shooting stuff. Cough. Uh- yeah kinda like translating them but keeping most of the integrity of characterization.)


	2. Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makotooooooooo!!!!
> 
> I mean, chappy chapter here.
> 
> A/N: Okay so I went on to research about sighing a lot.... and now I'm like oh.. oh.. which one is it? or is it all of them?  
> Btw what I went on to read said excessive sighing could be for several reasons. These reasons could be depression, anxiety, other anxiety inducing disorders, PTSD and lung problems. 
> 
> (I asked myself if it's all of them as a self conscious thought, because of other things I've learned about psychology. Personally I do think I have some form of lung problem, but it hasn't been confirmed by professionals yet... cause I haven't consulted anyone about it... cough.)
> 
> Normal amounts of sighing happens to be caused naturally, where it prevents your alveoli from collapsing (which it is prone on doing because of their size.) 
> 
> Please note that this is my cut to the chase interpretation of what I read. I recommend doing your own searching if you want to learn more. Take my words with caution, since there could be things I missed on the search (I didn't go far into it cause I just got curious and wanted a quick answer.)

"uuguuh..." Makoto drawled out he tried to see in the darkness but his right arm and his neck were killing him. He heard a light gasp. "Komaru?" man his throat was on fire. He felt something hold his hand.

It was warm. He looked around despite his pain, but he couldn't see. "Kaa-san?" he whispered. A soft hum of acknowledgment made its way to his ears. "How are you feeling Makoto dear?" he paused to think about it. Where is he anyway? What happened? He tried to get up but a hand gently stopped him and slowly pushed him back down. "Sweety, you need to rest. Your father is speaking with the doctor." 

"oh, uh.. I'm fine Okaa-san." he dumbly responded. He heard a small shift from what assumed was Komaru. "Is that all you have to say?" he felt his skin jolt at her tone. It was one he never heard from her. His face scrunched up in confusion. "wha-?"

"You nearly died and you can't see. All you have to say now is oh, you're fine?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

"Komaru, please don't say that to your brother." His mother's original sweet tone shifted to something he couldn't recognize. Why were they talking like that? What did Komaru mean by- he heard footsteps. Footsteps... His breath hitched. Where did they come from. He tried getting up again, but he couldn't.

He heard beeps they... they were so similar. So similar to- he needed to get out. He had to leave now He had to go. He needed to go now. Was Ikusaba and Maizono okay? Then began the screams. His body was burning, he couldn't get out. His throat burned. Everything burned.

There were gunshots, the screams grew louder. He heard sobbing in the distance. He twisted and turned as much as he could, but no matter how he tried he couldn't move. It was too dark. He was stuck.

He couldn't get out. Then he felt warmth around himself. "It's okay Makoto. Mama and Papa are here, so is little Komaru... you're safe with us." He moved his hand onto her shoulder as he felt himself tremble.

Then more warmth wrapped itself around him "Makoto, my son... I'm so proud of how strong you are... but please... let us help you." 

He felt like he was falling backwards. It was happening slowly. He heard nothing. He wasn't sure what he felt, but it was numb.

When he woke up he heard small voices- no low voices. Makoto tried to open his eyes but he couldn't he tried to turn his head but his neck barely moved. He groaned softly he wasn't sure if it was him feeling sore or pain. "ah- Naegi-kun, Hello. I'm Doctor Nakai." The man had a rather smooth voice, calm and soft. Makoto let out a shaky breath.

"Where am I Doctor?" His voice cracked hoarsely. Another voice spoke up, "You're in the hospital, Naegi-kun. Officer Suko will now speak to you." He heard a shuffle.

"Naegi Makoto correct?" her voice was light, she hadn't even surprised him from suddenly speaking.

"yes officer." his voice scratched out. He cringed at the sound of his voice. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions, is that alright with you?" He was about to nod, but he remembered his movement was restrained.

"yes it is." He quietly said. He heard a chair being moved next to him. "Naegi-kun can you tell me do you remember what happened before you got here?" his breath hitched he may have been told that his left arm was dislocated, while his right wrist was broken... but he was confused how he got blown into a tree. The bomb was on the fourth floor and he managed to fall into a tree that saved his life.

"yes officer..." he didn't want to speak to much. It made him nervous. Of what? Makoto wasn't sure he knew. It was hard for him to remember everything that happened, but his memory was there nonetheless. "I was trying.. to.. uh....I was.. I had to find another way... out.."

He wanted to look around, but it was still dark. He let out a sigh. Why was he trying to find a way out? "I.. er.. I'm not sure why...." he paused. There were images of bodies. He felt his lip tremble. He remembered that very well.

He tried to control his breathing silently. "I was somewhere with... in the teachers lounge.. someone was with me.. and a teacher.. was too.." 

There were scribbles on a paper. He slowly sucked air in. It just hit him. "The teacher was dead." he felt his tears fall. Makoto didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just kept seeing the corpses, the fresh and rotting ones.

He let out a heavy breath, "I.. I... cn't" It hurt to remember. He knew he wanted to forget deep down, but he wanted to keep the memories of the victims. He sobbed.

He felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder. "I'm sorry Naegi. Please tell me more when you can, you're a very strong boy." He heard the officer mumble about coming back when he has better recovered... but he didn't know if he could ever recover mentally.

"Naegi-kun, I'm going to explain to you about your eyes. Please pay attention, and... try to stay calm after I remove the bandages from your head." The doctor went on to speak for who knows how long. He wasn't paying to much attention, but the man said he'd asked permission from his parents for surgery by the next hour. Makoto for the first time in this month didn't care about the details.

"okay Naegi-kun, I'll be taking off the bandages. Make sure you open your eyes slowly." He wanted to nod, but the neck brace kept him from moving too much.

"kay." he mumbled out. He was tired of being here. It was very draining, he didn't even know if a hospital was even safe. Who knows how people have died here, it could've been murder and the public wouldn't even know.

He felt the bandages on his head loosen. Dr. Nakai then removed them from around his head. Makoto took a deep breath in.

He slowly opened his eyes.

His mouth went wide open as he looked around. It was blurry. He looked at where he believed Dr.Nakai was. He was met with blobs of white and black. "We were able to monitor your condition while you were unconscious last night. Luckily you won't have permanently damaged vision if we operate within the hour."

Makoto closed his mouth, "how long was I unconscious" he rasped out with a small breath. "About two hours and ten minutes, according to the time we found you."

He didn't need to ask when he was found, after all the birds were chirping by what looked to be a blurred window... He saw a bunch of shades found in the sunrise, mainly pinks and oranges. It would have been breathtaking, if he could actually get a clear view.

He bit his lip. "... When can I go home?" he didn't want to sound impolite. Makoto just wanted to go somewhere quiet, and less mentally draining. Dr.Nakai sighed, "Naegi-kun, you'll be staying here until you recover. By this rate it'll be some time during your next school year."

His eyes shifted down, he could barely make out his casted wrist and bandaged arm. He was told the explosion had burnt a lot more of his skin than expected. He frowned, he didn't want to go to school. Not anymore. He fiddled with the cast on his wrist, the fact he had to go through surgery also made him nervous.

Who knows if the operation would actually succeed. He wanted to slap his cheeks and tell himself to pull it together... just that he couldn't physically do it.

What did he do the hour or so he had to wait for the operation? He did nothing. Makoto just sat there, even though his legs were the only thing that his body decided to not overly fuck over. He had no desire to leave the room. After all he had been told the authorities had made sure his area was absolutely safe. No guns would go at him, no footsteps that would scare the life out of him. Okay he still was afraid of random footsteps.

When he woke up to the dark again, which confused Makoto at first. Then he remembered that the Dr.Nakai had told him that he'd need rest after the operation. Also there was the fact he had to go through some sort of therapy for his eyes.

He didn't listen to those details, no, he had freaked out the moment he was told that he'd go to therapy. Yes therapy, he knew it wasn't a bad thing.

It was just how can he ever tell people what he had saw? The details. Oh the details!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock. "Come in." his throat itched. Despite being told he had screwed over some vocal cords with some amount of strain. He just wanted to use his voice without being worried of getting shot or killed. 

He knew it was against medical advice, but he just missed being social. "Onii-san... hey." he turned to the door... Ah bandages right. "Komaru, what are you doing here?" he heard a soft sigh.

"Doctor Nakai said you've been asleep all day." He silently muttered an 'oh', which he swore he felt Komaru rolling her eyes at that moment.

"I was on my way back from school and I decided to come and pay you a visit... Kaa-chan called me and she said she'll come later tonight, she just needs to cook dinner. Tou-san wants to visit too... but he needs- er he has quite a lot of work to finish first."

He frowned, Komaru was hiding something. "Tell them I'll be okay." she groaned, "Tell them that yourself. It's not like they're going to wait until you get out of the hospital to talk to you." he chuckled softly.

"yeah you're right.... Hey Komaru." she hummed out a what... he sighed. How could someone say this in a subtly clean way? How would she react?... What if she tells their parents? They'd surely be disappointed in him.... "I..."

He bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I don't want... I- I don't want to go to school..... not anymore." there. He let out a deep breath that he held. The damage was done. He squeezed his eyes as he fiddled with his cast once more. It was too silent. Komaru must've been disappointed- no maybe she's taking her time to form words, or at least processing the sentence.

"Makoto... you do know Kaa-chan and Tou-san will completely understand. I mean I sure wouldn't want to go to school if I knew it could be the last time I see myself smile... I know it hurts you a lot... and I really can't say I understand, but I can say you've done your best... and everyone is proud. Proud you didn't give up. Proud that you made it this far..." 

By then she was sobbing. He felt his tears get soaked by the bandages. He wanted to smile at his little sister, tell her it was okay... but it wasn't about her, she made it clear.

She held his good hand softly muttering off despite her hiccups and sobs. "I'm scared that you'll disappear like my friends. Like the teachers. Like all the others who didn't deserve this."

He felt her shake as she slowly let go of his hand... he frowned... Komaru was sick when the 'game' began at school.

She had lost just as much as he did, just different formulas to it. "I'm sorry."

"huh?! What are you sorry for?" He held the blanket over his legs. "sorry that I didn't ask if you were okay." he voiced out barely below a whisper.

"... Idiot." She proceeded to stomp off into the distance slamming the door. Then it opened again "Kaa-chan texted, she'll be here in about an hour." he sighed as it was shut loudly again.

He didn't get why she called him an idiot. After all, Komaru must've been emotionally hurt too.

Not long after he had sat in bed listening to the T.V, then came up the news. He frowned, he couldn't see where the nurse left the control. He also couldn't tell which button by the bed would be for emergency or to call a nurse... He'd rather not cause any unnecessary andriline to his current nurses, they do have other patients to take care of. He didn't need to call them in for something so small.

He sighed as he heard the News reporter speak. ["Here we are at the sight of the mass school genocide at Blackroot Junior High, where there are only five known survivors of this Tragedy. We have refrained from naming those who survived, for the sake of privacy. We ask of our viewers to not try and find them in respect of those who both have lost loved ones and those who need to recover."]

He picked at his cast, as the reporter went on to explain how it began. ["This tragedy began about a month ago, where these men and women entered the school and killed the school's security guards. The authorities were immediately called upon the scene, but were unable to go in. The perpetrators had threatened to blow up the school, after giving a warning by causing the school's shed to explode."]

He heard a knock on the door much to his relief, "Makoto, sweety I'm going to enter."

"kay." he mumbled. "Oh, Makoto dear, why didn't you bring a nurse to turn off the T.V?" her heels tapped on the floor toward the side table by his right. The control slid off from the table, and he heard the click of the T.V.

"I didn't want to press the wrong button." He heard her giggle which made him furrowed his brows how was it funny? He felt her hand softly hold his. "Dear, the nurses wouldn't panic if they knew you couldn't see the buttons. They wouldn't blame you for getting the wrong one."

He paused to think about it... "oh right." why was he worried about it? "Okaa-san... how is Komaru?"

"Oh she's doing well, she went to her new school today. St. Koa Girls Academy, the academy looks so nice. She even told me that she talked to some of her future classmates." He could feel the smile on his mom's face, which made him smile.

"Ah- right, I have some dinner for you." He heard the bento being placed by him. There were two bentos. "Did you not eat at home?"

"Oh well of course not, I didn't want to leave you here to eat alone. Honey... I want you to be happy. I don't care if it costs my happiness, or everything I ever had. I want you to feel happy, safe, and at peace." Makoto chewed on the food in his mouth then swallowed.

"But I don't want to be happy if you're not." His mother ruffled his hair softly. "Then we have to be happy together. If I'm happy you're happy vise versa. Yeah?" she sweetly told him.

He smiled "Yeah."

"Okaa-san... is Otou-san really working late today?" they had finished eating about a minute ago. His mom had went on to talk about random things, their family, her friends, things that took his mind off of a lot of things. Especially the bed- okay not completely, but it worked well enough.

"Oh the time- I should get going sweety, make sure you get lots of rest, eat properly, and exercise well." He smiled at his mom, "Bye." she gave him a light hug and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Makoto." her heels tapped away as the bento lightly scraped the table, "The therapist will come by tomorrow afternoon by the way."

He smiled trying to hide his distaste of the idea. Makoto knew that likely failed, but the door closed not long after.

He sighed... did he really need to go through therapy? He slowly brought himself to lay down on the bed. He didn't know why it made him some sort of tension, the bed was actually quite nice. It wasn't like he found it too soft or hard, rather it was just right but he still didn't know why he felt uncomfortable. He sighed again. He poked at his cast, it was annoying but not as annoying as the bandages on his arm.

The burns were a pain, and it honestly itched so badly. Worst of all his wrist wouldn't even be able to let him scratch his arm. He groaned frustrated, who knew bombs were absolute shit. Oh- wait history taught him that.

He stared into the void, okay not stare his eyes weren't even open.

A sigh escaped his lips again, this time he found it annoying why sigh so much? He rarely sighes, he felt himself frown. He began to fiddle with his cast his stomach had been full, it kinda hurt. His mom made great lunch but he had gotten used to saving his food.

Makoto wasn't sure if he wanted to over eat like that again... even though it was what he usually ate on what used to be normal school days.

A sigh escaped his lips which in turn made his eye twitch. 

It was tempting to not follow Dr.Nakai's advice because he wanted to smack his cheeks. He just hoped he could get out soon. The sooner the better, so he'd need to listen to what the doctors and nurses tell him.

He wondered if he'd find Ikusaba and Maizono here maybe even Ikusaba sister would be here. He sighed. "Okay you know what, you suck." he muttered to himself.

Makoto laid in bed thinking to himself. He wondered if he could ever go back to school. Homeschool sounded better, after all being at home was still safe.

He didn't know how long he just stayed awake, but he heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." The door opened. "Oh- Naegi, I didn't expect you to be up this early." oh it was the nurse. The woman was around his mother's age, and from what he could tell a foreigner. Her name was Juarez Marissa, from what he picked up she's able to speak three languages. 

"sorry." he wasn't sure why he immediately said sorry, but he did. "Don't be, I just came here to check up on you. Here let's get you some food, it'll be good for you to stretch your legs."

He steadily moved to the edge of the bed with Juarez's help. "Thank you." he smiled at what he thought would be the general area of her face.

"Before we go, I'll need you to try and walk slowly. I don't want you to hurt yourself by falling." Her tone had changed to be a little more stern but it didn't bother him much. "okay."

He practically shuffled his way to the elevator, and to the cafeteria. The place was noisy he honestly was uncomfortable with it. "Uh... after we get my food Nurse Juarez... can we go somewhere quiet?" He heard a small clatter by him. "Of course Naegi, I'll hold on to your food for now. Let's just go on our way."

He hummed out an okay. She was honestly very willing to help him and make him feel comfortable, it genuinely surprised him. The media might have had a hand in that, showing a nurse who was underpaid and bitter was what he grown used to in many movies.

He wanted to ask here if she enjoyed her job... but he didn't want to make is sound like she acted fake. "You want to ask me something don't you?" He flinched.

She giggled as she what he assumed was place down the tray, "Don't worry Naegi I'm sure I get this question of yours a lot." he frowned "..I uh want to know if.. you... you uh... like your job?" she made a sound like if she were thinking.

"well of course I do. I know I don't get paid as well as the doctors, but that won't keep me from loving what my presence brings." he felt his brows furrow, what did she mean by that? There was another giggle, what did she find funny this time?

"A lot of people fail to realize that nurses are the ones who give doctors time to do a lot of thing, even save lives. I'm sure no one has told you yet, but you died on the operating table seven times when you first came in."

"s-seven!" he felt his voice barely raise to normal speaking level. He felt a hand on his head, "yes. You came in an unstable state after all. Many nurses who were there call you the lucky miracle." she laughed bitterly which surprised him.

"If they knew the truth of what happened to you you'd be pitted by them for the rest of your stay." her hand moved off his head. She sighed, "I'm the only nurse who knows what you went through beforehand, because I was on standby with EMT and a few doctors at the school."

He fidgeted with his cast he didn't feel so hungry anymore. "Naegi, listen. Don't let this tragedy weigh you down, after all you're stronger than you credit yourself for. Most importantly you need to know, this won't heal with time if you don't let time help you. Please let the people in your life help you." He felt his tears fall as she finished what she was saying.

"Nurse Juarez..."

"yes?"

"Will scars really fade if you stop scratching them open?"

"No... not always."

"Sometimes they'll always stay."

"Many tell me you can let them bother you forever, or you can let them help you grow to be better."

"It may not always be a choice you pick, but it can be something you let define you."

"Am I ever going to feel better?"

"I don't know, but the future will bring you the answer you're looking for."

Makoto smiled maybe he had a chance to be who he once was again. It was a little hope he could find. A small speck that he couldn't touch.

But it was worth more than his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plot am I right?
> 
> Little ramble here. So ignore if ya don't care or somethn'.
> 
> I refuse to believe that Makoto's parents are normal/average. I refuse to see him as average, cause (don't wanna sound like I got the hots for em, but) His parents are gorgeous, like damn his mother has to at least be a retired model, actor, idc cause damn she pretty. (also her hair color is Ahhhhh so fucking prettyyyy.) 
> 
> Also his father and mother have at least got to be like famous at least once, like a power couple. P.S I really don't see Makoto's parents in like non-despair au fics. Except those few that take the whole parents on a little canon diverge. So I wanted to throw em in here. (obviously to be caring and stuff, cause I so see them as that in the little to no scenes we get of them.)


	3. Kidders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see something something. No?
> 
> Oh- well I guess I should go.
> 
> Enjoy~

Makoto sighed much to his dismay. He didn't like therapy nor physical therapy. It was a must at least to his health, not that he thought it didn't matter... it was just that he held constant worry.

One of the people in school he tried to help... used him and betrayed him, nearly getting him killed. He didn't blame her, she said she had to get out to take care of her mother. It always made him frown.

How could people put others in these situations? Just to play with them for entertainment. He seen the girl's mother once at school, a woman who had collapsed in the middle of a sports day.

He could only imagine how the girl's mother felt losing her daughter. The pain of thinking it hurt him. "Okay Naegi, I'm going to need you to tell me what you see." He looked at what Dr.Nakai was telling him was an image.

The room was dimly lit, which he liked because it didn't hurt his eyes. He wasn't too keen on what was going on because of how boring it felt- not that he felt like it was unnecessary... it was just that he wasn't happy with being dawled on by people who should be taking care of those who need it more.

He flinched "Ah- sorry Naegi, let's get your nurse to check how those burns are doing as soon as we finish." he nodded stiffly, Dr.Nakai had mentioned his neck suffered the least injury. The injury was quite small- but it was one that could hurt him the most.

It was that part that confused him. What part of his neck had been injured, he had never been told. Dr.Nakai had said It'll take a few months to heal, it didn't seem bad, after all his burns would take a longer time to heal. He sighed.

"Don't worry Naegi we won't be taking long today." He smiled and said okay. He was sure the doctor knew he wasn't worried about that- but this wasn't his therapist, nor was that doctor Nakai.

It was someone who had come here to help with getting his eyes to see better. Someone who was quite famous too. The woman was good at her job according to nurse Juarez and his mother. Also his mother mentioned the woman was an old friend from high school, "Naegi, tell me does the light irritate your eyes?"

"Yes, it does." he tried to be as formal as he could with her. He didn't want to be here for any longer though.

He sighed as he shuffled through the halls the thought about being away from his room for this long worried him. "Don't worry we aren't that far from your room." He sighed in relief, "thank you."

The there were footsteps, fast ones he tensed and flinched miserably. It took him a moment to realise they were child footsteps. "Masaru-kun, please be careful with running in the halls. You know what the other nurses have told you." she scolded him.

It surprised him because her tone was very strict, yet she was calm and never rose her voice. He felt her hand around him and it hit him that he had fallen. He got up quickly with Juarez's help. He bowed slightly "thank you."

He heard her sigh, "Naegi you don't need to thank me for everything I help you with... It's something I can do even if no one acknowledges my work."

He smiled, "then I want to acknowledge your work." she chuckled. "If you say so."

He wondered where he heard the name Masaru... maybe it was a main character from one of his sisters mangas. It would make sense since the name sounded familiar.

"He's one of my patients, and a troublemaker at his end of the hospital, I'm sure you've heard other nurses mention his antics." huh- that may be a better reason than a main character sounding name. He heard Juarez open a door. "well let's get you ready for your therapist." he frowned.

He'd rather not- thank you very much.

... He was about to ask Juarez where the therapist was after waiting an hour but then the door opened. "Sorry for being late, I had an appointment with the principle." He sounded rushed. He opened his mouth, "It's okay."

"Ah- you must be Makoto Naegi, I'm Hatanaka Masato. Your father was the one who hired me upon request of Ichino-chan." his mother requested him? He sounds to be familiar with her too. Just how many connections did his mother make before he was born?

Hatanaka-san how did you meet my mother?" the man chuckled as if he had re-lived a whole different era of time. "She was a classmate back in my high school days. I haven't really talked to her much after she retired her old job to get married to Juuza."

Oh- so many important people from his mother's past are popping up lately. He frowned "How are there so many people with good skill and jobs acquainted with Okaa-san?"

The man laughed "I guess she never mentioned that we were all in Hopes Peak together, your father was too only as a reserve course student." his mouth went wide open all his thoughts of an average family has gone straight to the grave. Wait- is his father was the only reserve course then- "was my mother in a main course! What was her talent?!"

He felt the man hold his hands, "I recommend asking your parents when you get the chance, for now we need to get on with your session."

He felt himself grumble about wanting to go home. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he expected, rather he felt better... but he didn't want to open up. Not a single bit. He didn't want to put his burden on anyone. Not his mom. Not his dad. Not his sister. Not his nurse. Not his doctor. Not Ikusaba. Not Maizono. No one. He didn't want anyone to hear it, or feel it.

He frowned as the door closed. Nurse Juarez will be heading to his room in a few minutes... He had some glasses that limited the light to his eyes. She had yet to wrap the bandages on his eyes since she was focused on his wrapping his burn wounds. She did take a while for adding whatever cream she used to help make the itchiness mainly go away.

He used his left arm to reach on the nightstand close to the chair he sat at. He winced at the slight sting toward his shoulder, they did say it would be painful for quite a while. His eyes were still closed since he knew the sun had been out. Juarez mentioned that it was rather bright today as well.

Ah- there it was he grabbed it and sloppily put on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, He smiled it still was difficult to see but not as much as the first day. Hell Makoto was able to see things close to him quite well, and he's been here for a week now.

He got off the chair with a grin maybe he can go for a walk. He carefully headed to the door using the wall as a guide. He opened the door and made out the figure of a kid. "AH! Yo- you're the one who fell!"

He squinted "can you come closer?" the figure flinched. "No!" He blinked, "huh?" the figure ran away. Makoto frowned what was that about? He sighed it felt like that interaction was quite important in some way.

He stumbled through the hall and bumped into someone who fell. "Ah what the hell watch where you're going! Geez are you blind or something!?" He deadpanned at the figure of what he assumed to be a teen girl. He watched her shift. "Oh- ha... ha.. eh that explains a lot, pun intended for now." He wasn't even sure if that could even be considered a pun.

The girl let out a breath as she got up, "You must really be silenced by my beauty- oh wait, I bet you can't even fathom it." he sighed who knew a person could actually irritate him this much.

"Sorry for bumping into you I should get going." he didn't want to be talking much which all in honesty had surprised him. He only wanted to take a walk out in the courtyard. It had to be close by too since he remember the way to and from almost all the areas he's been in so far.

"Say what's a blind dude like you walking about?" He moved close to her and barely made out her face. She had what seemed to be blue eyes, and pink hair tied into a low ponytail.  
She also wore a hospital gown. "Hey ever heard of a bubble?" her tone was rather harrash.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you looked like." she huffed in what he assumed was an annoyance. He continued to walk but she followed for some reason, "where're you headed?" he had an urge to tell her off... but it was honestly rude of him just to be thinking about it.

"Courtyard." she hummed, "me too~ let's go together." he sighed. She began to push him, which he got startled by, but thankfully it didn't last long. He sighed as he took a seat on a bench.

"Crap I forgot to ask you what's your name?" he realized that he didn't even bother to ask, he frowned. "I'm Naegi Makoto." she laughed. His brows furrowed what was so funny? People around him have been finding absolutely small things to laugh over. She giggled more, "Your name is so plain and yet it means something!" he felt himself pout.

"What about your name?" She composed herself "I'm-" a small shout came from the distance.

"Junko onee-san!" he recognized that voice he looked at the direction of it. By the doors was where it came from, not long after tiny footsteps ran right up to them. She was an older sister? He looked at who he assumed was 'Junko onee-san' she sighed and mumbled my dramatic intro.

He smiled at her. "Onee-san, why are you with him?" the boy sneered with what he supposed would have been a scrunched up face. "Huh- you mean Makoto?" he looked at her, when were they on first name basis!?

The boy glared at him "Who do you think you are!?" he squinted trying to focus away from the finger directed at his face. Junko laughed "He's a blind guy who bumped into me." He deadpanned at her rude explanation.

The boy stayed silent for a little bit. Which made him quite uncomfortable since the kid seemed to be a chatty type. "sorry." the boy mumbled. His eyes widened, what was he sorry about? He doubt the boy did any wrong. He smiled at the boy "I don't see why you should feel sorry, I don't think you've done anything wrong." Junko snorted.

He looked at her "really?" She tried to hold her laugh in... then she bursted in laughter confusing the little boy. "He said I don't see what you did wrong-" she cackled then the boy laughed... clearly they thought it wasn't offending him one bit.

He sighed maybe this was the type of person he wanted to avoid earlier. "AH- My name is Daimon Masaru! Ultimate lil sport- oh wait this isn't school." Makoto leaned to the boys face. He had a bruise on his cheek and several bandages. "May I call you Masaru-kun?" the boy nodded with a smile.

"Are you from Hope's Peak elementary?" the boy grinned, "Yeah! I'm also here with my friends!" He squinted at Junko who no longer was smiling. She nodded at him... This boy really was abused, but what did that mean for his friends?

They must be extremely talented to be in that school... "Ahem- so I'm Enoshima Junko~ and this little squirt I happened to meet him and his friends around the time I was admitted."

He looked at her "hm? I thought you were a visitor." Masaru laughed loudly like if he knew something he didn't, "Onee-san here left just two days ago!" oh... It makes sense why they haven't bumped into each other sooner.

Enoshima sighed "I'm here visiting my older sister, the doctors told my parents that she'd be here for several months until she can go through physical therapy." Makoto thought about it "was.. she there?" The girl didn't speak up for about a minute until she said "Ah-Ha! Ne Masaru-kun can you let the older kids talk~?"

The boy made a dejected sound and turned away to run. Usually kids put up more of a fight with this kind of stuff. "Yeah she was, did ya meet her? Oh wait no I doubt it she said the guy who saved her was so cool."

Well that was a jab at his everything. "Wait now that I look at you- oh god! I can't believe it, you're that Makoto Naegi- ugh I thought she meant a hot guy cool not- turn off cool. Geez barely reintroduced to my own sister and this is what she's into."

He sighed "thanks for the ego boost Enoshima-san, I'll just chuck myself in my woes and doubts." She laughed, "At least you have a sense of humor." Makoto mentally rolled his eyes. "Ah so I want you to guess who she is~" it wasn't much of a guess because Maizono's younger sister didn't have pink hair. "Ikusaba Mukuro."

"Ding ding ding~ We have a winner~ Now tell me, what do you know about me?" He felt himself sputter he just met her how would he know anything?! "ugh- I mean me as a fashion model!"

Oh- Ohhh she was thee Junko Enoshima. "Uh, I don't know much about you as a model- but my sister says you're likely to be the next Ultimate Fashionista in Hope's Peak." the girl hummed, "My sister did say she'd be the next Ultimate Soldier~ sustaining no injures- well only battlefield injuries in all her time in some thing she was in that I can't remember." 

"Amnesia?" he was lucky to only have some trouble remembering things, not full blown amnesia.

"Yep yep~ Doctors told me it was from the head injury I got after I got kicked out the window." He felt sweat come down his forehead- how was Enoshima so casual about this? he sighed. 

"Makoto!" he jumped in his skin by the sound of his name. "Oh- dear thank god you're alright! I was worried sick when the nurses said they couldn't find you!" his mother glomped him into a hug, she carefully grabbed his shoulders and moved him slowly. He watched her slightly distorted figure move back.

"O- Okaa-saaan I'm alright." She sighed in relief "What were you doing here? You should be inside on a cold day like this." His eyes widened he absolutely forgot winter had been coming he laughed. And he kept laughing, it didn't even hit him that it was cold! No wonder Enoshima had a coat, and no wonder Masaru-kun was shivering!

"Makoto are you sure you feel alright?" He sheepishly grinned, "I'm doing well. Okaa-san, I just didn't know it was cold." His mom giggled "So who is this girl right here?" he did not like her 'oooo a girl~' tone.

"I'm Enoshima Junko! You must be Naegi Ichinose, right?!" he watched the blurry figure of his mother clasp hands with Enoshima "Oh my, I never expected such a beauty like you to be talking without paparazzi nearby." Junko made a weird 'Upupu' laugh.

"Same could be said to you Miss Ichinose~ I'd never thought I'd meet a legend in a hospital." they both laughed... Makoto stared awkwardly. His mother looked at him "Makoto dear nurse Juarez is by the door, I'll meet up with you and Komaru later."

He made his way to the door leading back into the building. He stumbled every now and then from losing balance, but he made it. Komaru sighed as she put her hand on his cheek. "You feel cold, we should get you warmed up." Nurse Juarez said it was good he decided to talk to kids his age, which he didn't want to admit that... it felt refreshing. He constantly had night terrors, and normally nurse Juarez would help him calm down.

But... she wasn't around lately and he would be met with different nurses. Some were elderly and others were quite young. He honestly thought Juarez's presence was the most calming. On the way back to his room, Juarez had suddenly told him and Komaru to wait a bit.

"Oma-kun, please listen to nurse Hana." he heard a small huff. "no." the voice was strained a lot more than his voice had been last week. The voice was also quiet and yet firm. He squinted his eyes to see a short boy in a wheelchair. Komaru sighed, he looked at her "What's wrong Komaru?"

She- well he assumed she pinched her nose. "Oma-kun here has a bit of a reputation since he came in three days ago." three? Three days?! People already know this boy?

"Oma-kun, how about I take you back to your room and eat there?" she said sweetly. He smiled it was similar to the way she talked to him when he was terrified of everything. The boy made a face, he assumed it was a pout. "Sure, just let me roll down and get my scarf." Juarez sighed.

"Oma kun your scarf is with nurse Hana, she'll give it to you once you eat." He walked toward nurse Juarez despite Komaru saying 'stand here and wait.' The boy looked at him. "you look like hell took you in and threw you out with disgust." he ignored Komaru's small snigger.

Makoto deadpanned at the boy, "maybe it did and didn't happen but it still hurt." the boy flinched but immediately covered it up, with what he could take as a smile. "Nishishishi, you certainly aren't boring-" he began to cough.

Then the boy began to gasp for air, almost like he had began to suffocate. His eyes widened as Juarez immediately took the boy away mumbling words as she put her hand through his hair. He looked at Komaru. "I'm not sure either... I've never seen Oma so, terrified." he mumbled 'oh' and wondered... why did it bother him so much?

When Komaru helped him enter his room he sat on his bed... thinking. He wanted to know why the small boy was in the hospital. He had a full cast on his left leg and half a cast on his right. He knew because his sister told him what he looked like.

She also mentioned that Oma had bandages almost all over his body. It pained him to think about what a young boy like Oma had gone through. Wait- he didn't even know the boy's age. "How old is Oma-san?"

She hummed quietly in thought, "One of the nurses said he was in your grade, and that was it, I thought it was weird." He guessed it meant the boy was just short for his age, or skipped a few grades and was definitely younger.

Just the wheezing from the boy hurt to hear. Even if he had a hard time seeing it, he could imagine the way it looked...

"I hope he's doing better now." Komaru hummed in agreement. She must've felt bad for talking bad about him then seeing him in that state.

Maybe he could try to visit the boy when ever he had the chance.

It sounded like Oma could use a bit of company.

Hopefully he wouldn't be much of a bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh so Plot = story... right?


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahah- okay, yeah-no.
> 
> So I won't hospitalize every character... I don't want to write that many injuries. And I rather not plot for the sake of plot- okay that's a lie everything is plot.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy~
> 
> (I swear I'm not sadistic and I swear I'm not romanticizing any of this.)

Makoto had gotten to know the lair known as Ouma Kokichi over the past four months. The boy had nearly been crushed to death, for reasons he never spoke of...

He didn't want to pry. After all the purple haired kid had severe trust issues and barely began to creak open. He sighed as he heard a knock at the door, today he had been told to rest his eyes so he had bandages on to prevent him from forgetting.

"come in." he mumbled oud enough to be heard. "Ah hello Naegi-kun." it was a voice he didn't recognize. "Who are you?" the man chuckled. "Name is Kizakura Kohichi, I'm a scout for Hope's Peak Academy." He froze. "I- I.. uh. D-don't-" he gulped, "want to go to school."

"Kid Headmaster Kirigiri Jin himself wants you to be at the school." He tensed as he held tightly onto the blanket. His left shoulder had healed and his right wrist too. Annoyingly his neck had still been recovering along with his eyes.

His head was looking down a little, he may have not been able to see his hands- but he felt himself tremble. "Hey... the school is well protected, and your identity will be kept hidden."

He felt Kizakura's hand on his, the man had tried to reassure him. "D- do.. my parents wa- want me to go?" his voice cracked. The man sighed, "Jin is going to speak to them as soon as he can." his breath hitched, maybe it'll be safe. It was a famous school- it had to be safe.

"Look kid, I know what you must be going through is hard, but I assure you Hope's Peak is safe. If you still don't feel safe we can bring in the Ultimate body guard in your class." Makoto exhaled slowly trying to calm down, it'll be okay- he's doing somewhat okay right now after all.

"Is it going to be a secret?... and uh what is the ultimate I have, I didn't expect to have any sort of talent."

He felt Kizakura's gaze on him for a while. He tried to hide his nerves. "Ultimate Survivor." Makoto sputtered, "Jus!- just what kind of talent is that?!"

The man chuckled, "this will be your official talent and title, but on the records you'll be going on as the Ultimate Lucky student. I spoke to your parents yesterday on the phone, they are reluctant on sending you. I believe because they're worried that you'll feel unsafe at Hope's Peak, so Jin himself offered to come and speak to the three of you."

Makoto bit his lip. "I'll... I'll think about it." The man ruffled his hair much to his dismay.

"Well, I need to go meet the other students I plan on scouting." His head snapped to the direction of Kizakura's voice, "do you mean Kokichi-kun, Ikusaba-san, Enoshima, and Maizono-san?" The man let out an impressed huff.

"Sure am kid, do you want to join me on this little adventure?" Makoto smiled, "let me ask nurse Juarez if I can go." He got up and slowly walked to the door accidentally bumping into Kizakura on the way. "sorry." he mumbled to the man as he opened the door.

"Oi, Naegi-kun what are you doing out of the room?" oh- it was nurse Hana. He smiled "Is Kokichi-kun with you?"

"Sorry he's resting in his room, Juarez senpai is with him though. Do you need clearance to leave the room?" nurse Hana was quite the talkative person much to Kokichi's annoyance, Makoto just thinks the boy is afraid of the adults.

Poor boy had brokedown when an adult patient tried to pick a fight with him. He didn't know why it happened, but he watched Kokichi breakdown trembling and struggling to breath... Even the kind nurse Juarez had glared at the adult, which surprised everyone around the incident.

It was also the day he found out that Kokichi had barely turned ten. It was painful to imagine his sister even go through something like Kokichi. And it hurt to see the boy he grown to see as a younger brother be in so much pain only to hide it as much as possible.

He frowned remembering how he had found Kokichi crying in a hiding spot he had found him in a week ago. The boy had been remembering something bad... he wished he knew what it was... because the purple haired boy had been scratching his bandages off his neck.

When he saw underneath them, he found scars. Possible strangulation he had assumed, but seeing the bleeding scratch marks made him want to cry. He didn't because he knew crying wouldn't help... even then Kokichi didn't remember anything of that day.

Nurse Hana said it was likely because he was stuck in the memory of trauma, which he didn't understand too well. Sadly when he asked for answers she said that she had no clearance to say what Kokichi went through.

It frustrated him to no end.

He knocked on the door to Kokichi's room. "C-come in." ah- today the boy was feeling meek. Makoto gripped his hospital gown. He hated to see people get things no one deserved to go through.

He mumbled to Kizakura, "please wait here." he felt the confusion roll off the man for a second. He entered the room, "Ah it's Naegi-kun, Ouma-kun do you want me to leave you with him?" Nurse Juarez softly asked the boy.

He smiled at the area he hoped Kokichi was at. "A scout came here to talk to you." he heard a quiet 'huh.' He carefully walked to Kokichi's bed, slowly holding out his hand to his friend. He took it not a second later.

"Nii-chan..." he smiled at him, Kokichi had began to call him that after he calmed him down from a breakdown a month ago. "Is the scout a big meanie?" he shook his head. "He was really nice to me, helped me calm myself too." he softly told him. He felt the grip on his hand tighten.

"Auntie.. let him in please." Nurse Juarez opened the door. Makoto carefully brought up a chair and sat close to the bed. "Ouma Kokichi, correct?" the man said at a slow pace. He felt a small shift with Kokichi.

"Well I'm Kizakura Kohichi a scout for Hope's Peak-" immediately Kokichi sat up shifting his grip on Makoto's hand, "Hope's Peak!?" He felt the pure excitement from those words. Kizakura chuckled, "yes Hope's Peak. I've seen you're talent in the working several years ago. As the Ultimate Supreme Leader... hm the Supreme part is a little joke, but you're quite the leader. D.I.C.E correct?"

Makoto heard of D.I.C.E before, they had shown up on a show for an interview. They were a group of kids oldest being a third year student at Hope's Peak as the Ultimate prankster. He heard Kokichi curse under his breath. "You big meanie! You revealed my identity!" the boy cursed at the man.

"Er, I'm pretty sure you're fans know your identity." Kokichi stiffened.

"No......" the atmosphere began to get cold. "They don't...... I always make fake face reveals.... only the stalkers know-" he felt Kokichi let go of his hand. "Stalkers? Do you wish for protection, provided by Hope's Peak?"

Kokichi began to laugh, "Nishishishi~ It's a lie, no one but four people know my identity true identity as the leader of a evil organization now~ And it's not like I'm weak." Makoto assumed he meant Headmaster Kirigiri and obviously not include those in the organization.

He also thought that the 'evil' organization spoken of was just one of the jokes he'd pull off. He'd seen videos of D.I.C.E making jokes like that, where the leader- Kokichi would bring up a cape and pretend to be a villain who came to rule the world. 

Now that he thought about it a lot of the jokes were quite childish but still funny. He smiled- still worried about the stalker part he spoke "I think going to Hope's Peak would be great to keep you safe from posible stalkers and a perfect opportunity."

Kokichi huffed, "I know besides I could live in the dorms. Only let people in if I say they're guests." there was a moment of silence.

The silence lasted for what felt like a minute.

"I accept~" Kokichi finally said in his usual childish tone. Makoto smiled the invitation from the scout must've made him feel happy. "Now if you excuse me I'll need to finish up my work." The man's footsteps made him tense a bit, but he relaxed right after.

"Pshhh- I wanna drink some Panta auntieeee, pwetty pweaseeee." he chuckled at his tone, even when nurse Juarez sighed saying 'after you eat and at least drank water. Then you could have a little bit of Fanta.'

"phooey poopy." He could just feel the pout from his face.

"niiii-chaan, tell auntie I've been good! A good boy, no lies here, pwomess!" he put up his hand to which Kokichi placed his head under. He ruffled his hair lightly. "Hmm well first of all, you should tell me more about the stalker. Second today Okaa-san decided you can have your favorite."

"yayyy.... is she coming by lunch time?" ah yeah breakfast passed already. "Not sure, Komaru hadn't told me when she came by yesterday with Otou-san." His father had been very busy and hadn't gotten much time to visit throughout his stay. It wasn't awkward just that his father had been exhausted and didn't have much to say, after all Komaru and his mom would always tell the details. 

"Hmmm no fair wh-oh! Auntie can you call mama? She gave you her phone number to call whenever nii-chan needed something~" oh- he forgot about that! Nurse Juarez shifted from the distance taking a small step away.

"Alright, but I'll need to leave the building for this call. Naegi-kun please take Ouma-kun for fresh air, I'll get Hana-chan to supervise the both of you." The door opened then closed.

".... Is nurse Hana going to put you in the wheelchair?" he asked after a moment of silence. The door opened, "Ahaha there's my to favorite kiddies. Now lets get you on that wheely Kochi-chan~"

There was that tone and attitude Kokichi absolutely despised. He usually saw her act very professional, but when she was around the children she coddled and became a mushy mess. "Great the pedo caregiver is here." Makoto felt a cold sweat, that was the kind of insults that would get people pissed.

"Now now, Kochi-chan I'm no pedo- in fact I love kids- but not the way I'd.... uh topic change!" the last part of her professionalism down the drain.

"Tch." He heard the bed shift and the weight of Kokichi make the wheelchair make a slight squeak. "Ne ne, flower-chan. Do you by any chance have some Panta to give me?" nurse Hana giggled, making a small 'boop' sound that followed with Kokichi muttering about revenge.

"I can't give you that, after all no good boy or girl would get a reward by doing nothing." Makoto chuckled he could feel the mischievous grin covered by a smile on the boy.

"But- but, flower-chaaaan! I've been a good wittle boy! I made it into Hope's Peak despite my itty witty bitty age." He whined, which was responded with a gasp.

"Okay okay, fine little Kochi-chan gets a Fanta present from me! But this is a treat so keep it a secret and promise me you'll eat more, kay?" Her cheery voice whispered.

Makoto just nodded, as his tiny friend giggled. On days like these, he knew... He knew it took every bit of effort for Kokichi to smile and find a way to make people smile. It was also on days like these he knew hanging out with the lil Ultimates wasn't going to make the boy happy.

Something along the lines of 'I am not a weak little kid- not like them. Nishishi~ after all as a leader you need to be the one who stays strong no matter what, and that is no lie.' he didn't want to tell him that all leaders need time to cry. The compassionate ones did, so why couldn't he?

It was obvious that it'd be deflected with a joke, a lie or half something. He always did when it came to feelings, and trust. He couldn't really tell much from some of his lies, while others he could feel the truth hidden as a joke. Like when he mentioned the stalker.

He sure as hell hoped that Kokichi wasn't being stalked, he had overheard some male nurses mentioning the boy only had charity and circumstances keeping him in hospitals care. They walked to the courtyard and it was the only place Kokichi was willing to go out to for fresh air. "Say Kochi-chan, I haven't seen anyone visit you besides friends. I'm don't have the clearance to view personal information- but I've been wondering. Are you really an orphan?"

He felt Kokichi grip his hand suddenly. "Awww one secret after another, flower-chan you should keep your nose in your job not my life." he heard a sigh. Nurse Hana was quite young somewhere around her twenties, it was no wonder she would treat them both like younger siblings.

"Kokichi, listen as a nurse taking care of my patients is what I'm here for. But helping them with problems is what I do on a personal level."

"Fine geez I'll speak, my mother is across the galaxy and my father is a phantom thief, who disappeared after he was threatened with a identity reveal. As for my onii-chan... hmm he is long lost with no name after my mother abandoned him in favor of me." Makoto would stare at him but he couldn't see him.

"Kokichi if you need help searching for your family, I can help you." He felt himself smile at how the nurse took the boy's half lies and truths sprinkled out. Kokichi huffed, "I'm lying, there's no way- gyeh, no faiiirrrr flower-chan why can't you just- waaahhhh! Nii-chan flower-chan can see right through me! tell her to stop looking at my cute underwear!"

Kokichi let go of his hand, so Makoto placed his hand on his head. The wind blew into the trees, the sound of the grass echoed with Kokichi's fake cries. "You know if you really want to find your family, I can help too. Think of it as nii-chan finding onii-chan."

Then it was silent, only the restlessness of nature heard in the distance. 

"Don't lie." the boy still struggled to see his honest intentions out of distrust. Makoto seen him deny it a lot of his actions as acting, lying or something dishonest.

"Stop denying the truth then it won't be called a lie." he didn't expect her to give a response to something aimed at mainly him. "Kokichi-kun, I want to help you. So does nurse Hana. I can't lie about what I feel and I feel like helping you because having no family must be lonely."

"I- I'm not lonely! I have my organization with over ten thousand members!" he ignored the voice cracks as he carefully ruffled Kokichi's hair, "that's a different kind of family. I'm talking about the family you could call the closest stranger in your life."

"Kochi-chan, Naegi-kun let's go inside. We can get Fanta on the way."

Makoto nodded and held onto part of the wheelchair. He wondered if Hope's Peak would keep him safe- maybe he can go... it would make keeping check on Kokichi easier. It wasn't like he would be staying in the hospital much longer, he had to choose from home school or Hope's Peak.

When he entered Kokichi's room and been told by nurse Hana she had another patient to attend to. It was just him and the little liar.

"I don't want to be alone in school." He looked to where he thought the boy was at. "You can make friends right?" he felt a trembling hand hold his. It felt similar to when Komaru cried to him.

"...'m scared... what if I see them? What if they hurt me? Like wh- when-" the boy began to gasp for air. He tightened his grip lightly. "I'll make sure to keep you safe. After all if hell throws me out, then I can smuggle you out with me." it was a dumb way to put it if you asked Makoto. Really dumb, and a reference to their first meeting.

The kid giggled "Okay! Then we need to take all their Panta come back and take over the domain!" his trembling didn't stop but he was calming down.

He smiled, "well we need to drag Komaru into it right?"

"Yeah, yeah- and we need to bring in mama in it too! Papa has to bring in the drugs so we can use it as a distraction too!" he chuckled he has no idea how smuggling a kid became a chance to overthrow hell. 

"Okay then promise me you'll make friends when we enter Hope's Peak, and come to me when anyone bullies you."

"Hm! But my age is top secret, only the top of the tops in my top secret evil organization know this top secret, because they have the privilege that no top dumby can know!" god that was a lot of top in one long ass sentence.

"Hmm then will you still call me nii-chan? We technically are in the same grade." he lightly tilted his head careful about his neck. "Nishishi~ if we think about birth month- then you still are older~" huh, he really needs to think of things in more than one perspective.

"Alright alright, if anyone asks how we already know each other the simple answer is old friends reuniting. You can add whatever you want to make it... more Kokichi-kun like."

Kokichi laughed, "Fine by me~ Oh my beloved nii-chan, we have reunited after being separated by our father for being half related and keeping me secretly away and at distances far too far! What a pleasure to be at arms reach with you, Nishishishi~"

Makoto chuckled. Only Kokichi would try to make things go extra... He grinned maybe a little childish antics were part of what he needed. "How about make it more dramatic? We could use a little fantasy in it, make it less believable but bring in enough realism that you can't help but believe it." 

There was a few moments of silence, "Ohhhh! I like that mind of yours nii-chan! No wonder I like you, you know how to bring more in the boring." He wasn't sure what the boy ment since Enoshima called him plain and boring when Ikusaba was rumored to have left the hospital earlier.

"oh oh, I got a good one!" the cherry tone made him feel like talking to Kokichi was more than worth it. "How about, nii-chan and I were separated at birth and- and I was at the orphanage through most of the separation. We met in middle school unaware of our blood relation- so when I called you nii-chan it was like made to be!

The big brother in you took over and now onee-chan is trying to kick me out of the house! Because the DNA test results said we were related, but you didn't want to be seen with me with my reputation. In the end after an incident nii-chan and Komaru onee-chan finally accepted me. Oh and so did mama and papa!"

A lot of that was true in it's own way. He smiled, the whole Naegi family considered Kokichi like family. It made sense why he'd play it off in a media type way. "I like that, but if you say that around me I'll only smile and say 'some is true some is up to you.' Personally that response will raise more questions than answers."

Kokichi giggled "ambiguous and doesn't give enough away. Nishishishi~ just my kind of cards."

If this boy can ever decide to face the truth, Makoto will gladly help him through the worst and best of it.

He only hopes that the worst won't cause all the trust he put in his family go down with it.

Time will only tell.

And he honestly didn't like the way time told things.

A bittersweet song written by time... where pain caused growth and love caused tears.

He wasn't sure if he would want to join that ride anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh the liar is younger than Makoto and Komaru in my Au~
> 
> Surprise surprise, he is round the age of Masaru (10 by the time this chapter takes place... and I'm on the train where Kokichi deserves better, also I do think he is overrated but for reasons I think shouldn't be as major.)
> 
> Okay I think that makes it depressing to think about.
> 
> (A/N: Also should I make a pov of Komaru and Kokichi as a side series? It would show their side of The Ultimate Survivor. Also more detail on their relationship with other characters. Komaru's Fight with Despair!... Ouma Kokichi's Sweet Lie and Mean Truth! That would be a title for em btw.)
> 
> Lol I almost wrote squeak as squawk.


	5. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy seeing the meeting with Jin Kirigiri~

Mokoto woke up to a knock, "uuugh." he groaned with a headache. He barely rested thanks to his damn night terrors. The door opened. "Mokoto, son... is it really true that you were scouted to go into Hope's Peak along with Kokichi?" he sat up slowly mindful about his neck.

"Mmm- oh! Yeah we were it happened yesterday, Headmaster Kirigiri... wanted to meet with Okaa-san and you Otou-san...... I'm not sure about what...”

His eyes were doing better so he had been able to go about without the bandages, but he was likely going to need glasses.

He rubbed his eye annoyed by the restrictions of a neck brace. The only reason Makoto was in the hospital was his damn neck and thankfully it wouldn’t be much longer.

“Makoto... you haven’t slept well lately, have you?” He looked at his father slightly ashamed.

“Not really, sorry.” He watched a warm smile appear on his father’s face.

He felt the bed sink down as he sat on the edge of it. “You don’t need to be sorry about what isn’t your fault. I’m sure Komaru is doing he best to remind you of that, but knowing you...”

His father chuckled which made him raise a brow. Then he held a hand over his, “knowing you as my son, you’d try and apologize and take responsibility for things out of your control.”

Makoto glanced down. “Is it a bad thing that I feel responsible? Or is it a bad thing that I want to focus on the good?“

He looked up with shaky eyes and blurry vision. His father wiped a tear falling from his face.

The man shook his head. “It’s not bad that you feel responsible, only normal to feel so when helplessly watching others get hurt when you feel like you could have done more...”

He paused as he watched his son sob remembering the events of the tragedy. Makoto didn’t want to think about it.

He didn’t want to. He had to smile more, ignore the pain. Don’t think about it. His breath shook as he let out a sob.

He felt a warm hug and small circular back rubs. “It’s okay... you can cry, let it out.” He wailed as he grasped his father’s shirt.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the hiccups grew with the tears. He didn’t want to remember! It hurt to remember! He wanted to smile and think of the good no matter what!

Why couldn’t he just.. Just! He loosened the grip on his hug....

He wouldn’t be able to move on.

....... not after everything.

His father began to whisper softly. “Focusing on the good isn’t a bad thing, but when it hurts to think well and too much energy.... it’s better to cry it out, that’s why... that’s why your mother and I want you to cry when it hurts.

We want to know that you won’t force yourself to stay strong no matter how painful it is...

We want you to cry when it’s too much so we can help you. Makoto what you’ve been through isn’t about staying positive.

It’s about going through grief, anger, acceptance. To remember and never forget, but you can’t do that if you force yourself and avoid the pain.”

His father let out a shaky breath... his tears kept falling but his sobbing stopped.

“I don’t want to lose my son like how I lost my father. So I want you to be honest with yourself, not to let it go but grow past it. When you were born you grew up to look so much like my father it hurt.

But now I see my first and only son. The one who needs his family to help him through the pain that my father never chose to grow from.”

He closed his eyes he never heard him sound so weak. The man he thought was strong and amazing... sounded in pain. He teared up more.

“....’m sorry Otou-san...” he mumbled out with a few hiccups.

He felt a small soft pat on his back. “Don’t be sorry to me be sorry to yourself. For not allowing yourself to cry for everything you are allowed to cry for.”

He softly nodded. When he let go of his dad he saw the water in his eyes. Yet he smiled, “I’m proud that you are as strong as you are, but letting yourself down is a good chance to build yourself up again.”

He slightly ruffled Makoto’s hair as a few tears shed out of his eyes. “Ahaha, look at you’re old man crying. I bet you can’t remember the time I cried at your grandma’s funeral.”

He lightly shook his head. He only remembered Komaru crying over ‘gran gran.’ And how he refused to cry for Komaru.

He smiled softly at him, “when your mom went to take Komaru to the car after she fell asleep, you saw me crying.”

He chuckled with a pause. “You tried to cheer me up, which worked for a different reason. Then I told you, ‘mom and Komaru aren’t here. You can cry even if they’re not around.’ 

You told me ‘grandma is in heaven now, she’s happy so I’m happy.’ But it didn’t take long for you to begin on bawling and wailing your eyes out till you fell asleep.“

He blushed that sounded embarrassing. He looked away... maybe it wasn’t a good time to ask, maybe it was.

He had to speak up though, “Otou-san do you think I should go to Hope’s Peak? I mean... you andOkaa-san went, right?”

There was a small look of surprise, then a smile. “I’m sure one of your mom’s friends had told you, huh?”

He nodded softly. “Uh huh.... I was told I’d be in the main course though..” he looked at his hands and fiddled around with them a bit.

“Wow, main course is really difficult to get in... If you think it’s safe to go then I’ll support you all the way.” He smiled to himself.

“I think it is.” There was a sudden knock at the door and both Makoto and his dad jumped in surprise.

When the door opened and it was his mom both males laughed. “I hope you two boy’s aren’t laughing about me.”

His dad shook his head defensively as Makoto fell into giggles. “Of course not honey! Makoto and I were talking about Hope’s Peak, he said he wants to go there!”

His mom grinned ear to ear, “That’s great! Makoto, sweetheart, when you go there make sure you avoid the wackos and the freak shows!”

He looked at his dad who sheepishly smiled, “I recommend you ignore that advice, you’re more likely to run into those people in the main course.”

His mom’s eyes twinkled, “our boy is going to the main course!? What talent was the scout officially giving you?!” 

He scratched his cheek, then there was another knock at the door. Was it Komaru? It was the weekend after all and his parents weren’t busy today.

“Come in.” His father spoke. Wow, it was his work tone. Rarely had he heard it at home or outside of trying to make deals with his dad.

A man in a suit came in. “Oh- Kirigiri-San, we didn’t expect you to be here so early.”

The man gave a sheepish smile, “sorry, my daughter insisted that I’d meet all the hospitalized students who’d be in my care soon.”

His mom smiled bringing up a chair then sat down as his father pulled up a chair for himself.

While Makoto just awkwardly sat on the bed. “Ahem- Kirigiri-san, I’ve been told that my son has been scouted for Hope’s Peak.”

The man nodded with a serious look. Must’ve been his talent, it was quite a terrible background of a talent.

“Yes he has, and I came personally to explain that... his talent will be as the Ultimate Survivor-“

He flinched at the chair being slid back and hitting the floor, “what do you mean by survivor, Jin.” His mother’s chilling voice laced out with malicious intent.

The man paled a bit, “it’s official but on record we’re having it as Ultimate Lucky student.”

He wanted to reassure his mom he’d be fine as she picked up the chair and sat back down... but he didn’t.

“Kirigiri-san, if our son suffers at the hands of the school you so dare to manage. I will make sure the Naegi family will make it difficult on your end.” Makoto felt his mouth open a bit.

His dad never dared to threaten people. His dad had been raised to be a very respectful Japanese man.

Kirigiri nodded, “I understand, but I promise you’ll be safe at the dorms. As the father of another student who was at the scene of the tragedy, I’ve been limiting my daughters amount of work.”

He blinked. The websites never mentioned Kirigiri having a daughter... only that he was from a famous family line of detectives.

He rubbed his temple thinking about the girl from the explosion. He barely remember their interactions thanks to the concussion.

His mom looked relatively reluctant as his dad looked lost in thought.

“I’m fine with going to Hope’s Peak.” He told them. They both looked surprised at his tone.

“Ichinose, dear... if he’s fine with it i I already promised to support him.” She frowned.

“Hmm, I’m worried.... but if that’s what you want Makoto....” she sighed full of worry. “I’ll support you through it.”

He smiled with his eyes closed, “thanks Otou-san, Okaa-san!” When he opened his eyes he saw both his parents smiling.

Kirigiri also smiled. “I promise to prioritize your safety Naegi-kun, Thank you for your time Mr and Mrs.Naegi.”

He stood up and bowed before walking to the door and leaving.

“Kokichi-kun was also scouted and accepted.”

“Kichi-chan was scouted!?” His mother began to squeal. Kokichi had been disappointed when his mom could tell he looked too young for being a ‘high school student’

When school had started again and Makoto was made to do school work to catch up on studies. He wasn’t given much since... the whole incident.

He was allowed to pass on to the next grade along with the students who weren’t there that day.

He smiled at his mom’s glitter aura while his dad looked proud. He nodded, “Kokichi-kun is very intelligent for his age, and he may not be in the family officially... but he’s like a son and I couldn’t be any prouder.”

Makoto laughed quietly, it feels like when Komaru finally got a gold star on her behavior at primary school.

“Okaa-san, Otou-san... Kokichi wanted me to tell you that he’ll be leaving the hospital around the same time as me.”

Kokichi had done well in physical therapy and only stumbled a few times. He still used the wheelchair because he had to rest and cause no one really said anything.

“Oh I should visit him while the doctor examines your neck.” His mom smiled.

“I’ll visit him before we leave then.” His dad mumbled. Now he wondered if Kokichi really was his half brothe.

“We should let him visit our house as much possible too!” His mom clasped her hands together.

Did they know that Kokichi is an orphan?

... no he was really good at hinting and hiding in a nonsensical way. He’d only show what he wants others to know.

“Maybe we could adopt him, honey. He did mention that his parents were out of his life.” His eye twitched. He wasn’t sure how Kokichi put it but that made it sound like they were dead.

His mom shook her head, “He said he has an older half brother. It’s likely that boy is his guardian.”

Makoto had no clue how Kokichi favored his parents or how much he trusted them, but whichever way the boy spoke to them when he wasn’t around made him wonder.

How come he allowed few adults to even touch him?

His mind felt sick at the possibilities for sure.

He and his parents spoke for about half an hour until the check up. His dad stayed to watch as it happened, while his mom bought a Grape Fanta and went to visit the small liar.

When the check up ended Dr.Nakai sighed. Which confused him because of the X-rays results on the pictures looked good.

“Everything is doing well, but we need to keep the brace on for a while longer. Any major movements can open the cracks and make new ones... 

It might be a little too much to say to you Naegi-kun, you’re going to need to keep it on for a little longer.

By your second week out you should be able to Come back and take it off after a check up.”

Oh. He sighed because he knew he hated wearing this shirt brace.

“Hm, too bad that brace only seems to grow more annoying each passing day.” His father chuckled. He nodded, his dad wore a neck brace once after some fall at work.

Watching his dad become twitchy was funny since the brace always kept him from doing normal things. He didn’t do much at the hospital besides talking to the kids (who left a month ago. And only visited Kokichi when they could.) 

Mainly he’d be busy at the beginning, but now he only had therapy a few eye checkups and visit Kokichi after he finished his day.

Hm pretty boring. No wonder Kokichi tried to prank people who weren’t busy. He’d still get lectures from nurse Juarez and Hana.

“Ah hello nurse Juarez, thank you for taking care of my son.” His dad bowed which made her smile politely.

“No need to thank me Naegi-san, it’s my duty to help patients under my care.”

She excused her self in a hurry. When he sat on his bed his father looked at his phone, “oh- I’ll go meet up with your mom at Kokichi’s room. Take care Makoto, we’ll visit you on Sunday tomorrow morning.”

He nodded as his dad told him good night. He had no clue how a whole day passed- might have been waking up late after therapy, but the day came and went.

He laid on the bed. He felt lighter that yesterday. To which he smiled.

Therapy helped, but he wasn’t ready to speak of what he saw. He just wasn’t and thankfully Hatanaka only went with what he was comfortable with and pushed the boundaries very little.

He closed his eyes ready to sleep well for the night.

He was exhausted after all.

Then he saw the flash of bodies and his eyes shot open. He gasped gripping his gown.

He looked around to find a safe hiding spot but found none, he gasped for air.

He had no where to hide! No where to run!  
He heard footsteps so he bit his lips, Makoto-

“Naegi-kun, you can come out of hiding it’s just me.”

He peaked up from the other side of the bed. To see nurse Juarez with a warm smile, “see? Nothing to worry about here.”

Hm that was a lie if Kokichi taught him anything. She sighed, “nothing to worry about when you’re safe with adults like me.”

Oh he said that out loud. “Kay..” he mumbled out as he got back on the bed.

“You’re mom handed me a bento that she brought for you and Kokichi-kun before she left. I came to drop yours off before I head over to Kokichi-kun’s room.”

He mutely nodded. She smiled at him before leaving. When she left he felt himself his body become less tense.

He didn’t realize that he was being paranoid around the nurse who helped him through his stay the most.

He frowned. It happened every now and then... but he didn’t expect to have it go on despite his trust in her.

It made him frustrated with himself. Then he remembered his dad’s words about his pain.

So he decided to let it go.

And for the first time in a long time, Naegi Makoto cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Kokichi will appear as randomly as possible but at the same time as much as possible.
> 
> Also~ I'm Naegiri trash, so fight me- not literally I'm weak af. Otherwise square up.
> 
> Here’s a bad joke btw...
> 
> Me: reading “Hope’s Peak is safe.”
> 
> Danganronpa: lol Ultimate Despair snuck in easy peasy. Very safe amiright?
> 
> Me: Let’s put an au to fix that, and ignore it.... ha ...ha ..ha.....


	6. Hope

“Niiiiii-chaaaaan! Don’t leave meeeee alone in this vast hospital full of inpatient patients!” Kokichi whined while he stood at the hospital’s entrance.

Hana look at the boy with a smile as Komaru spoke, “Hate to say it but you’re the patient who’s inpatient.” Kokichi stuck his tongue out while pointing at her.

“Mama, Papa, Komaru nee-chan is lying I’m very patient!” His mom giggled and Makoto smiled.

“Kokichi I’ll be visiting you and you’ll be out soon, so it won’t be long till you get to be at Hope’s Peak.”

The young boy stood up on wobbly feet and hugged him. He heard a click to which they both looked at his mom for.

She held out her phone, “can’t miss a moment when a sibling moment happens, now can I?“

Komaru rolled her eyes saying she just wanted pictures of the three of them together. It made him and the purple haired boy laugh.

“Kokichi, if you face any problems head over to our house. We’ll be glad to help when you need it.” His dad ruffled the boy’s hair making him whine.

Makoto watched as Kokichi wobble back to the wheel chair with a smile. “Take care, make sure you prepare the things I asked for nii-Chan~ Nishishishi!”

Right... the obvious prank materials that somehow Sound evil.

When he got in the car his mom gushed to Komaru about how she wished Kokichi could be their younger brother. 

To which Komaru said, “Me too... I’d probably be able to get out of studying with his help.”

Their dad then turned it to a lecture which he ended falling asleep on.

He had a nightmare where his family had died and Kokichi was slowly getting crushed to death in front of his eyes.

He woke up to see his concerned families face. He sobbed as he closed his eyes, why did he have to have such a dream!? Hell why did it feel familiar?

They all used words to comfort him as they were on the road, and Komaru had hugged him until he calmed down.

Then he noticed, “where are we going?” His mom face palmed as his dad got a glare from Komaru.

He nervously laughed and looked at Makoto. “I forgot to tell you that we moved to be close enough to your and Komaru’s school.”

When did that happen? “When Tou-san got the scout’s call Last week.”

Last week?! His mom laughed as he mumbled out how they knew he’d say yes in the end.

Turned out they didn’t, but hoped he’d try to give going there a chance.

Even if it wouldn’t give him a normal school life, he’d still be safer than a good portion of schools.

It was quite shocking to hear it was all but a leap of faith. Like when seeds fall and get carried by the wind.

The seeds would land and have a chance to grow, never grow or be eaten.

He smiled at the thought of seeds.

He looked out the window, the neighborhood was nice. Similar to their old one, but it seemed to be a little more expensive in his eyes. "Otou-san, isn't it expensive to live here?"

His mom nodded, "It is. But nothing your mama and papa can't handle!" she sang out while Komaru rolled her eyes. "Remember how Kaa-chan had a job when we were younger?"

Makoto nodded, "It was something with clothes right?" he looked at his mom who grinned. "I was the Ultimate Fashion Designer~ and I personally wore my clothes along with my models."

His eyes widened so all those times she wore trendy clothes, they were from her fashion line? No, she wore mainly at home mom kind of clothes. "Uh, so you took up the job again?" his mom looked at him through the rear mirror and nodded.

'Yeah, the fashion community and news were buzzing right after my return~ Quite a way to raise to fame once more right honey?" the car slowly came to a stop at a driveway, Makoto took in the view. The place was bright, and a lush green front lawn stood by a fence. He looked at the house with the modern look it had, people would easily tell by how the small amount of a yard that this place was made for rich people.

Where did his parents get the money? Were they saving up this whole time?

"Well I for one don't care as much, after all- they tried to call me a deadbeat." his father huffed in annoyance, "no way could I be a deadbeat father. Ridiculous theories they try to throw out in the world I tell you." His mom and sister giggled. He looked at his dad who then opened the door.

"Well we can't stay in the car forever, lets get inside." His sister got out the car with a smile as their mom followed in turn. He turned to see his dad by the door on his side, which was now open.

He took off the seat belt and walked to the house. His eyes wandered through the area, the fences were metal and looked pretty secure. Other houses near had similar fences, variation of looks and metals, it was like a community but more touch of personality within.

The walkway to the door of the house was concrete but lined with a small flower bed that ranged from small bushes and flowers. 

It seemed to be something his mom would personally plant. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the door. The soft jingle of the keys rang through his ears.

The door had a modern look as well. The shade of brown made it feel slightly rustic with a tone that tried to mimic wood.

He blinked at the entrance as his sister and mom went in the house. His dad smiled at him, “welcome home Makoto.”

He glanced away as he took a step inside.... it felt nice. There had been a hall way that led right to what he assumed to be guest rooms and a back door outside.

He looked to his right watching his mom place down food on the dinner table. Ther was a counter that separated the kitchen from behind.

His sister sat on a high chair while looking at a magazine. He wanted to laugh at how quick they were to do their own things instead of showing him around.

“Makoto go explore a bit, your mom and I will call you for lunch.” He nodded and turned towards the hallway. On the right side of it was a stairway that could fit two people next to each other.

Quite spacious to have a two people hallway and stairway side by side. He looked to the right and saw a living room.

He walked inside and saw a T.V, “well I’m beyond impressed.” He muttered. Makoto knew this place was quite large, but to think the garage was supposed to be next.

The design itself was a little off since normally he’d expect it to be near the kitchen... yet it was alright.

He made his way upstairs. There were four rooms. A small area to see the entrance and a nice modern chandelier that still felt far away.

He turned to the first door by the stairs and opened it. His sisters room, he didn’t bother checking it out.

The next room by the railing was his. Organized already for him, he smiled and looked at the note at his desk by his bed.

He was slightly annoyed that it was obviously ripped out from one of his school notebooks specifically for notes.

[You’re quite welcome dear brother of mine, also Kaa-chan and Tou-san did the heavy and dirty work. Aka touching your clothes and moving that bed and desk.

\- Komaru

P.S good luck at school~]

He felt his mouth slightly open, the date was way before he chose to go to school. Someone in the family had to be psychic he didn’t care that it was unreasonable.

It could have just been him being predictable though... he took in the simple look of the room and left. He honestly didn’t feel like checking out the bathroom inside. It made it more likely to see his stupid neck brace and shitty burns.

He sighed as he closed the door from behind. He then made his way to the door at the end of the hall. The room was obviously his parents so he took a quick glance around then left.

By far that room was the largest though. He eyed the hall but his mom called out to him, “oh right on time sweetie! Let’s eat.”

He went to the kitchen and sat on the empty chair in front of Komaru. The table was full of food and plates. He picked up the fork since he still struggled with using chopsticks despite physical therapy.

“How was Kokichi-kun doing, when you visited Okaa-san?” His mom swallowed her food and smiled.

“He was doing quite well still was very snappy at other adults, but he calmed down when Juarez said she’d give him Fanta.”

Komaru giggled mumbled about how, ‘he always picks a fight if it gave him a chance to get what he wanted.’

He agreed, but with Kokichi it felt like the boy always had to try too much for it to happen. Almost like he knew people would try to go against him.

He didn’t know what it was though... “We should visit later this weekend.” His dad spoke after a moment of silence.

“Mhm, kinda miss seeing him act more childish over...” his sister stopped speaking. He looked at his mom and dad who were just as confused.

Komaru has a frown, “is it just me or does Kokichi-kun... seem to get more child like when he doesn’t know we’re there?”

His mom sighed and nodded, “I found out through nurse Juarez that he’s an orphan. She said he was in a accident, but it’s obvious that he wasn’t.”

He watched his mom start tapping on the table. Her face had twisted into deep thought. Komaru just looked at her lap like if she were sad.

“Um... he said that he has a half brother that he never met. I said I could help him find his older brother.” He felt his words die off.

The table grew silent. And it stayed silent for about a minute. “Oh, we could use that program that people use for genetics so Kichi-Chan could try to get in touch with His brother!”

“Well, I think Kokichi would be less likely to accept that way.” His father mused our loud. They all agree on that for sure.

Komaru then perked up almost slamming her hands on her food, “I got the perfect idea! We get Kokichi-kun to talk about what he knows, then we work on from there! But we need a mole and a weasel to get through.” She grinned with pride.

Makoto sat on his bed looking at his phone. It hadn’t been crushed by the fall or explosion thankfully... and now it had battery.

He opened it and saw several text notifications. He opened the app. His heart thumped and hammered in his ears.

He closed his eyes as he felt his face become cold. His hands felt clammy, he opened his eyes. His whole being washed away with dread.

It happened. Texts from his now dead friends. He felt the air around his throat become constricted. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, he had read them all.

It wasn’t like all of them managed to send him a text. Most of them had died in front of him either way.

He felt the tears fall as a sob escaped his lips. He couldn’t! He just couldn’t! He threw the phone as he felt his heart burn.

His sobbing grew louder as he covered his eyes with his palms. He didn’t want to cry anymore, but he promised to be more truthful to himself!

.... he....... he didn’t want to face it. He wanted to look past it. Like if he were ignorant.

He felt a hiccup make way out of his throat along with a sob. He began to cough heavily with his wailing. Makoto didn’t like it..

But if it wasn’t him who had to deal with this... then who would be in his place?

He felt numb at the wish of someone else taking his place. It felt wrong. So so wrong. It disgusted him to even have the thought come up, but now it couldn’t leave.

It stuck with him and that made his cries grow, he knew it was painful. To have someone else deal with this!?

Who knew if this ‘other’ person had family like his, or a good financial standing. No one deserves his pain!

He opened his eyes as the tears flooded his vision. Slowly they wandered to the door in his now dimly lit room.

He began to calm his cries... then he closed his eyes.

He had a night light now. There was no need for him to wake up and think of the school. He let out a breath.

He was safer now....

Deep down he knew convincing himself that he was okay would be one of the most difficult things he’d try and do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo! So I'm back in school, and you know what that means~
> 
> Chapters may come out slower, but I'll try to post at least every weekend.


	7. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop- enjoy this chappy or else.
> 
> Idk, I'll try being a better writer if it's not good enough.

Makoto stared at the building in front of him.

Hope's Peak Academy. The place he dreamed of going to school at... He already wanted out, not like he could back off on his choice now. Things went bad for those who left or don't graduate once enrollment came. No point in wishing that he chose different.

Right now he just hoped things wouldn't go bad for him. Though he was more worried about Kokichi since it was already so late into the year. He sighed as he felt the intimidating height of the school dawn over him.

He was dropped off the gates by his parents, they told him to call when he wanted their help. Despite them wanting to stick a while longer he told them he'd be fine. It was appreciated that they were willing to put off things for him...but he didn't want to rely on them like a crutch. 

In the distance he saw a young lavender haired girl walking by Headmaster Kirigiri. They were talking and going on with a speed walk. "Kyouko, I only ask you to help Naegi-kun with getting used to the school."

The girl held a straight face, "I don't see the point in me being the one to guide him. Why not ask the Ultimate tour guide? I'm sure she'd be willing to go through with it as a job." The older man stared at her with a look that lightly glossed as disappointment.

"If I tell you to treat it as a official job, will you go with it?" Makoto couldn't help but sympathize with the way he gave up. It was almost like the man tried to get her to warm up, only for her to grow colder.

"I have other jobs to work on, I do hope you'll give me a certain amount of hours for this per day." her professionalism was clearly putting them at a wall. The man sighed, then gave him a smile.

"Naegi-kun, I'm pleased to see you again. I didn't expect you to decide to come here so early despite your recovery. Let me be the first to welcome you at Hope's Peak." he felt shame go through his head as he eyed his bandages and neck brace. He lightly itched at his bandages and caught himself, stopping right then.

He gave him a polite smile trying to hide his frown. "Thank you Headmaster Kirigiri, I'm glad to be here." that was a lie. He was scared. Nervous even, yet he felt a strange sensation. The man then took off as his phone rang. The girl named Kyouko looked at him with a dead look.

"Kirigiri Kyouko. Don't bother to introduce yourself I'm holding your files." she lifted a manilla folder to his eye level. Well she was... already intimidating to say the least. He glanced away as he followed her.

She had just started walking without a word and he just assumed he had to go along. "Um, Kirigiri-san... where are we going?" he felt her sharp eyes look back at him as he boots clicked with each step. She didn't say anything until they entered the building.

"To your dorm, since we're in the same class we'll have dorms on the same floor." oh. She could have just said that when she began to walk... Makoto has a strong feeling that she isn't good with being social.

They entered an elevator on the first floor. It had quite an anonymous look to go with it, sort of like an impending doom that was just in his head. He sighed looking at the buttons on it. There was one for a basement and all the other floors. "They only go up twenty-nine floors, from there on the next elevator goes up to the limit so on so forth." he looked at Kirigiri who didn't bother to look at her.

"Oh.. is it to keep the elevators wearing down quickly?" her eyes slowly looked into his as she lowly nodded. The elevator made a ding sound that made him flinch. He looked away from Kirigiri as he fiddled with his bandages, how embarrassing. 

He trailed after her as he wallowed in his flushed face alone. It was strange for him to be this embarrassed, but he just was feeling slightly shameful. "Here's your room." Makoto looked at the nice door she pointed at.

She then brought up the manilla folder and took out a plate. He stared at it in awe, it had his name and a pixelated version of himself. He was wearing something he never seen though. Kirigiri placed it on the door, "There's a gift from the Headmaster inside. You should thank him for trying to keep you feel comfortable here, even if he has to bother me for it." she whispered the last part annoyed.

He nodded and smiled at her, "thank you for helping me anyway Kirigiri-san." she held a miniscule smile. "My room is next door, if you need anything knock. I might be on a case, but other than that I should be inside."

She then walked off. He turned to the door and slowly opened it, he felt his brows furrow. He had several gifts on his bed. The first one he noticed was just a jacket neatly folded, he recognized the design it had. It came from an old game he played once, it was.... something nine.

He picked it up and saw a note fall.... He didn't want to pick it up because of his neck... but he did anyway despite the struggle. He read the note.

[Naegi-kun, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! I'm sure I already welcomed you, but this is your dorm I left a school map on your desk. A few other students wanted to give you a gift as well, some of them were also from the incident. I'm sure you'll enjoy the gifts though.

-Headmaster Kirigiri.]

He blinked at the terrible attempt of professionalism and casual writing. If this man is the kind of guy who wants to look cool in front of the younger kids... he'd rather not speak to the man at all.

He felt his skin crawl at the idea of a man his father's age trying to be 'like the youngsters'. His eye twitched as he placed down the jacket and looked to the other gifts. He picked up a small cute box. It was a pastel color and had a nice blue bow placed on the top, he opened the box.

Maizono's signature was right on a neatly folded paper. He opened it up, his eyes widened. She was thanking him.

[Naegi-kun, thank you for saving me and getting me out of... you know where. I was sure I was going to end up dead, you gave me hope after I saw you and Mukuro. I just really wish you are okay now... I doubt you are, I heard from Junko-chan that you had been pretty injured.

I'm sorry for not being helpful. I know you haven't been in the school for as long as I have, but if you need anything, I'll be ready to help you out.

-Ultimate Idol Sayaka.]

He pulled out the note and saw a small plush, it was Maizono in her most recent concerts uniform. He smiled at it. It was cute and the smile was like her usual one from before the incident. Wait!- this was a limited edition plush! Why would she give him something so expensive?!

He placed it in the box and left it on the desk... he didn't want to touch something so valuable. He felt a sigh fall out as he scratched at the neck brace. He frowned letting himself groan with frustration, right, how dumb. 

Makoto picked up another box that was much smaller it didn't have a note inside, nor did it have anything to tell him who it was from. There was a small pocket knife, he wasn't sure why he would need it at school, but it was appreciated.

He placed the small knife in his new jacket's pocket. There were all sorts of ultimates here with their own needs, so he would likely be one who could carry something like this.

The idea was a bit worrisome, but it wasn't that bad. Like how he heard from his dad that an Ultimate always held their weapon where it could be seen. Not as an intimidation factor but a show of peace and willingness to protect it. It was a thing of culture, from where he didn't hear.

An interesting thing really just the fact people all over the world were scouted to enter such a school and he was one of said people. A weird warm feeling of pride rushed in his heart.

He put on the jacket and looked in the bathroom mirror. He frowned. It covered his bandaged arm, but the neck brace was... well extremely noticeable. He looked away to see the bathroom, it felt like a place he'd see a body. He slapped his cheeks lightly, no! No one is going to die here at school!

Makoto went to his desk and saw the map of the school near the place he left the gift Maizono gave him. He felt his jaw slightly drop at the amount of pages left there. He was told he'd only need to be on this floor and the first year floor mainly.

It was well known students could live at the school (main course students at least) normally the school would let about 1,359 students live in the dorms. How they chose people were based off a lot of things, most of which he didn't really look up.

All that he knew was that he passed into the dorms with other students. Why he entered? Well it was obvious as to why. It was rather distasteful to think about. Makoto flipped to the first year floor, he felt his mouth droop. The floor was large enough to hold more a minimum of 914 students while the whole school itself could contain at least 1,000,000 people, he bit his lip. That's a lot of people for a school that has small homeroom classes.

Sounds like two or more hotels combined. He felt a chill go through his back. Damn, was all he thought. He picked up the maps of the floors he'd mainly be at. The lobby (which included a map of the area of inside the school walls), the current floor he was on (floor 24), the floor he had classes in (floor 30 and 31). He sighed, the school has 65 total floors.

He blankly stared at the paper.

Then there was a loud knock on his door, he flinched badly as he turned around. Breathlessly he opened the door a bit. "Hello.." he mumbled absolutely not making eye contact.

"Huh so you're the new guy who's gonna be in class." He looked up seeing a tall red haired guy. He smiled meekly, "yeah. I'm Naegi Makoto." The guy grinned.

"Leon Kuwata is my name! You sure you're not supposed to be in Hope's Peak elementary Naegi?" Makoto was sure that would offend anyone with a height complex.

"I'm in the right grade if that's what you're asking Kuwata-san." he deadpanned at the taller guy. First impression bluntly rude guy.

"Ah! Sorry- haha, I'm not used to seeing less than average heights. Back in America it was pretty normal to have kids our age be taller than me!" he exclaimed with a smile.

It seemed to be an amusing fact for Kuwata, maybe it was a culture difference. "Oh- um... I hate to be a little rushing, but is there something you're here for Kuwata-san?"

He grinned, "sure do! I wanted to ask if you got anyone who can help me fix my guitar?" he opened the door a bit more. That's all he needed? He didn't see the way Kuwata's eyes widened when he opened the door more.

Makoto looked at him in the eye then looked away, "sorry to disappoint but no I don't...." his voice died off at the end as he saw the blue eyed guy's face fall.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you. Just mostly everyone in class is out during the weekend and I stick around to practice." He rubbed his neck with a blush.

Makoto smiled, "Are you the Ultimate Guitarist?" Kuwata sighed.

"No, Ultimate Baseball Star is what I am." He said with a bitter look. That was a bit awkward...

"Well- Anyways I'm gonna head back to my room. I'm just next door to the room at the end of the hall. Sakura's room if you need to know who." He nodded and thanked him as he turned to leave.

He closed the door with a sigh. Now he really regrets trying to talk to people. He scratched at his arm- shit! Kuwata must've seen his neck brace and arms! He scratched his nose, what was the guy going to say next time he saw him. He put a hand through his hair, his heart tensed at the idea of being treated like glass bound to break.

He sat on his bed staring at the door. He spaced out trying to think of possible scenarios.

No- Kuwata seemed to be the guy who kept things casually. He wouldn't want tension around people. He smiled to himself as reassurance, it'll be okay! He took out his phone from his pocket, he typed in the password slightly agitated by how cramped his right wrist felt. It was doable but it had just served as a reminder when he saw some of his burns on the bandaged hand.

He gritted his teeth, his phone ringed causing him to jump nearly dropping it in the process. He answered the phone not checking who it was, "H- hello." he cringed at how his voice cracked. Was today only full of embarrassing himself?

"Nishishi... you sure love being in these situations, huh?" he sighed at the voice- wait when did Kokichi ever have a phone? "Hmm? This sweet thing? Oh got it today after mama and papa visited~ cool right?"

He opened his mouth, "Sure is. How are you Kokichi-kun?" there was muffled talking in the background from who he assumed was nurse Hana or nurse Juarez. There was a groan from Kokichi as he spoke in an unusual tone.

"Jeez, you just can't stop blabbing about. I should've gotten you fired when I had the chance- No I'm not going to eat that! And you can't make me!" the phone hung up with a small cuss. Makoto wasn't sure what happened, but for Kokichi to lash out like that meant bad news.

He stared at his phone maybe he'll text him....

".. ...y ... . .. Oi... .. Heyy...." He blincked to see someone waving their hand in front of his face. He jumped in his skin unable to form words. "Humph! I've trying to get your attention for minutes! I was going to tell you that you left your door unlocked! Ahem- anyway I'm Asahina Aoi, nice to meet you Makoto? The door said Makoto, just call me Hina."

He gulped "sorry, I uh- I.. I'm not sure why I spaced out like that." it wasn't like he was like this at the hospital, but it felt different. He felt himself start to space out again.

"Say you're the new kid, how about I show you around the school?" He looked at her eyes full of energy, was his eyes still like that? -He tried to blink it away.

"Oh sorry Hina... but Kirigiri-san is going to show me around. You're welcome to join us..." he looked away as she suddenly stopped smiling.

Was she going to do something? After all she had clearly touched stuff in the room. Maybe she did that to get his attention- ugh a new person has seen him like this. He smoothed out his hair. "Kirigiri, is giving you a tour of the school?" she tried to reconfirm.

"She is." she looked off to the side as she pursed her lips.

"Wow! She hasn't spoken to anyone in our class since school started, like you'd think a pretty girl like her would try to have friends." Makoto chuckled, Kirigiri didn't seem to be the type.

"Headmaster Kirigiri paid her to."

"Oh.... um well then, I'll just leave you to it- make sure you lock the door Makoto-kun!" She ran to the door shutting it rather loudly. He walked to it and locked. He turned and began going down to the base of the door. He sighed. He was allowed to skip class... maybe he could skip after lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know too much about the structure of Hope's Peak so I decided to make it totally unrealistic for normal standards.
> 
> Also I do know that it's based off of the uni of Tokyo, so as an ignorant person who tried to search up information and ended up reading about a hospital instead- I said fuck it and go on to make fiction even more fictional. Why? Because why not?
> 
> Though I did make things fit in a way. Like the labs exist at school, but a lot of students that share similar Ultimate (or talents that cross paths would be in the same lab.) Of course there will be the few like Kokichi who will have their own lab, but that's just for a reason I'm not sharing yet. Tee hee~ 
> 
> ... ew that's just gross coming from me through writing.


	8. Class Sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how the school system in Hope's Peak would work so I just used what I know.

When there was a knock on his door, Makoto wasn't expecting to feel it. "- wah!" he yelped much quieter than expected. He got up not a second later, when the hell did he fall asleep on the floor?! He opened the door to see Kirigiri, "You should get yourself ready and presentable. You only have thirty minutes until class begins after all."

His eyes widened as he began to hustle. There is no way he wants to end up late to class despite his plans of skipping. He was about to head to the door but the lavender haired girl reminded him. "You need to put on the new bandages." he bit his lip. He didn't know how to do that.

"I can help you, sit down." she walked out the room and came back a minute later. "Alright show me the arm with the burns." He looked away as she gently touched the burnt skin.

He couldn't help but tear up. She wasn't saying anything, nor was she giving him any sort of looks like a few nurses... she was treating him normally. "Hm? Did I do something to make you cry?" He laughed with a few sobs.

"No, I'm just being stupid." He was about to wipe his tears but felt a cloth on his face. He looked at Kirigiri who was carefully dabbing at the tears.

"Sorry, Naegi-san... I didn't mean to hurt you." he smiled waving it off with his hand, telling her she didn't do anything wrong.

Rather it's what she did right that made him happy. Makoto felt himself blush at the idea of her using her handkerchief for his eyes again. She stood up leaving the first aid kit on his desk. He walked to the door watching Kirigiri stare at the box on his desk. "Maizono-san gave that to you?"

"Yep, I think it is too much for a gift... but I didn't want to give it back to her.... it would be rude." he smiled sheepishly as they went out the room together.

"Ah- please wait a second Naegi-san." she rushed into the room again coming out with his jacket. Oh- he forgot. He still didn't have a school uniform so he had to wear his suit, but he forgot to pack it.

"Thank you very much Kirigiri-san." she mutely nodded. He followed her to the elevator silently. It was a lot more comfortable than yesterday. He smiled to himself. Maybe he was exaggerating with talking to people.

On their way to class he saw the doors to each class open. He saw a pale guy with a detective hat heavily blushing while talking to a blond. The class next door to his had a weird guy with pink hair oggoling a very well postured blond. He looked away playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"This is Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy." she lifted her gloved hand with a bored look. She wasn't enjoying having to 'babysit' him. They entered the class a few people eyed him, and only two waved. He awkwardly smiled at Kuwata's and Hina's energy. 

Maybe he just didn't sleep well on the floor. He took a seat at the chair by the back where Kirigiri pointed at. Not long after he looked out the window to see a nice courtyard. He couldn't see the details too well being on the 30th floor.

The bell rung and he managed not to flinch, The door opened right after. "Alright class! We have a new student, please come to the front to introduce yourself." he mentally groaned but walked trying to ignore all the eyes burning behind at his head.

He turned to the class with a smile. "Hello, my name is Naegi Makoto...." he was greeted with silence. Why was it quiet? Did he look sad? Was he coming off as repellent? Were they expecting him to say something else? His eyes widened as his face heated with embarrassment. "Oh- I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to- I- I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student."

The teacher smiled warmly, "any questions for Naegi-kun?" Several people's hands rose. "Ah go on Miss Ludenberg."

A gothic lolit (as Komaru's manga put it) spoke up with a bone chilling grin. "Do you have any good luck with gambling Makoto?" her accent was unfamiliar.. maybe it's- wait.

"I've never gambled before..." he quietly admitted. Her grin became more cheshire like. He isn't going to like how this will end, huh? Before Ludenberg's mouth opened, the teacher spoke.

"Yamada-kun." The teacher held a tone of slight reluctance.

"Why do you have a neck brace Naegi Makoto-dono? Perhaps you got lucky and have thiccc thighs break your neck?" Makoto was sure he didn't need to express how uncomfortable he was. He didn't know why Yamada referred to him like that though. Before the teacher could lecture him a red eyed boy began to speak.

"Yamada-san, such comments shouldn't be said so casually in front of new students! You'll scare the little boy off!" He closed his eyes awkwardly laughing.

"I'm the same age as most of you... Also I'm probably older than a good portion of this class." A few of the guys laughed as did some girls. He rolled his eyes feeling some lingering pain from the motion.

"Uh- how about we go to the next question?" the teacher clasped her hands cheerfully. He had to hand it to her the facade was well put together. She smiled as a few students hands rose again.

"How about you Ogami-chan?" The girl was big and buff... he had to hand that obvious trait. Her face was quite scarred... again another clear trait.

"You look rather in shape, are by chance training?" He felt his face pale. He looked off to the door as he let out a small breath. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

He looked to the class as he scratched his cheek with a light chuckle, "sort of not really, I think of it more as I got more in shape to stay fit." survival of the fittest was no where near what he went through was. He had no choice if he chose to run.

Too bad the brain can't run and be fit, maybe it would if it ever got a chance. He blinked as the teacher called for the last person to ask a question. "Why were you with Kyouko?" it had to be Enoshima.

"She's guiding me around the school for now." He didn't expect most of them look shocked or turn to the girl who was writing on a paper in a manilla folder. She looked up, then looked down.

"Staring is rather rude, please act like I'm not here." everyone slowly went to face the front as Makoto made his way back to his desk. He found a note on his desk. He picked it up and read it. He crushed it right after as he studied the classroom.

No one was looking at him right now- this person has done this before. He never had been in such a situation, but if he can understand more about the students in his class he can find who it was that gave him the note.

He stifled out a sigh as class began. Classes were pre recorded in the teachers time, so if he missed anything he could get the recording from the teacher. It was strange to have that in school but this school focuses on people's talents not normal things. Being here now... made him believe no one in this school had a normal life.

It meant he had to accept that he was no longer 'plain boring average Makoto.' he doodled Kokichi teasing Komaru on his paper. It was bad, but it was Kokichi who taught him some things about drawing. Might as well practice.

Strange enough Kokichi hadn't texted him at all today. He usually was quick to tell him that a leader like him could never be silenced. It made him more worried when he actually chose to be quiet.

Kokichi is the type to analyze and think through everything faster than you can say, shut up Kokichi. So when he just sat and looked at nothing with a deep sad look... it just hurt when the boy would catch himself and laugh that his feelings are a lie.

The bell rung making Makoto die on the inside, he hadn't even paid attention to class and hadn't been called out for it. It felt weird since he was always getting snapped out of his thought when he was in..... he frowned. He had been walking to the next class and bumped into a person. "Ouf- sorry." he took a step back to see who it was.

"Hey- watch whe-where y-you're going... stupid big-mac." He wasn't sure what she whispered. While looking at the purple haired glasses girl he noticed she looked tired. She had a very firm expression, it didn't seem that she was having a good day. She turned around and kept walking.

He noticed her posture was very straight despite her stuttering. He found it a bit strange as then she stopped for a few seconds. Then looked at her note book and began to slightly slouch as she entered the class.

He ignored his thoughts at the difference in mannerism, and entered class. Then the bell rung again, it didn't scare him this time but it sure did scare the purple braided girl. He practically saw her jump in her skin.

He sighed quietly and observed the class, someone was out to get him. What he did wrong? He seriously could answer with many things, but for this person to know something so soon.... was unnerving. He caught Kirigiri looking at him with a slightly furrowed brow, he pretended to not see her. It didn't look to be that she saw him looking at her. He saw Maizono and Enoshima talking to each other, the blue haired girl looked exhausted.

Enoshima just looked a less thinner than the last time he saw her, maybe the wound in her stomach affected her eating a lot. Masaru did mention that when he first met the blue eyed girl that she couldn't move too much, since moving caused her pain. To- his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a blond guy with glasses staring into his soul.

That made him look at his bandaged hand as his eyes glossed, it reminded him of the teacher who protected him and other students. He felt his breath hitch- He raised his hand keeping himself in check, "yes Naegi-kun? Do you have the answer to the problem?" he looked at it. He should answer it then leave.

"C. The response to young fooling insolent driven goal achieving men, is making other men follow those steps to impress women." The teacher looked at the class. Makoto looked at the guy again but he had been scribbling on his note book. He gulped as his tears were trying to fall.

"Sir, may I leave?" The teacher nodded and waved him off. He thanked him and hurried out the class. Rushing down the hall while crying felt dramatic, but it wasn't like he was full on sobbing yet. He bumped into a person- yet again.

"S-sorry" he choked out a sob as he sat on the floor. He felt an arm pull him up from his bandaged arm. He flinched and visibly cringed. The person gasped-

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were hurt!" He wiped his tears as he felt a hiccup strangle it's way out of his throat. Why did he have to always bump into people?

"It- it's okay. I s-should've... watch *sob* whe-where I was going." he looked at the person who was apologizing here eyes were full of guilt. He offered a smile, but this only made her look worse, he sniffed trying to end the ugly crying. "I'm f- fine, nothing to worry about." he hated that unnecessary voice crack. It was like he just had to show his vulnerable side no matter how he felt about it.

There had to be a damn good reason why whatever gods were making him do this- "You sure about that? I mean... you look hurt... not to mention you're crying." He frowned. Stupid unconvincing smile! He sighed as she handed him his book and notepad grabbing it from the floor. "If you need to talk I can always skip class with you."

"Not that I want to you know skip class- uh, but if you want to vent or something I can totally skip, but we can't let Ishimaru-kun find out! Since he'd go after us all week!" He lightly laughed.

"It's okay, um..." he looked at her waiting for a name, she smiled realizing what he wanted to know.

"Akamatsu Kaede! Pleasure to meet you." He nodded softly, and glanced to the wall. How does he tell her that he's alright and make it sound convincing? An excuse should do.

"I'm Naegi Makoto." She had stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands on his. He tried to not tense up, but failed.

"You're the Ultimate Lucky student! Two students had gotten in as the Ultimate Luck- I already met the other guy! I didn't expect to see the second guy since I heard you didn't show up to the opening ceremony." Her energy and enthusiasm honestly.... made him feel tired. It was like looking at himself months ago.

"Yeah I was in the hospital... I should get going. Sorry to have bothered you." She vigorously shook her head denying that he bothered her. Saying it was her that should be sorry. He sighed quietly.

Her smile was brightening for sure but it felt like too much. He watched her walk off and then he headed to the elevator. It was cold the music was pretty jazzy, but he met eyes with one of his classmates. Scary looking dude, he had no clue what the guy's name was. Though he did know that the guy looked like a gang leader.

"You okay little dude?" he looked up at the gangster. He nodded lightly and looked at the door in front of him. "Your eyes are puffy, come on bro I'm not just some sort of meat head... for the small part" he smiled at what he mumbled as an afterthought. Letting a small giggle escape- he stopped and tensed, he didn't mean to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh.. Um..." The guy grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb puffing out his chest proudly. How his hair managed to follow each movement was honestly confusing.

"I'm Oowada Mondo, but you can just call me Mondo or bro!" His smile grew. Makoto nodded and mumbled how it was nice to meet him too. The elevator stopped making him lose balance for a second, Mondo cussed saying "Fucking shitty elevators ruining the bro moment." He closed his eyes with a small laugh, he had no idea how to respond to that.

He walked out and turned around, "see ya later bro." Mondo waved and left. If anyone asked him what was that, he'd say no clue. He walked out the elevator and headed to his room. Mondo's room was right across his... how awkward.

He opened the door and sat on the bed. This time he didn't forget to lock the door, but he felt drained. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. His face in the mirror was pale and he had small growing bags under his eyes.

As much as it didn't feel like it, this stranger in the mirror was him and only himself. He frowned as the reflection followed through. This was Makoto, Naegi Makoto... and it hurt to see himself look like the shell of the past.

Class didn't help either. It just reminded him of so much, with a sigh he looked at his phone. Kokichi never texted him. He shook his head slightly, the purple haired boy will be out by next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh- class sucks right now. Cause the website the school switched to is wack! Like how do you expect students to do stuff if we need you to point things out and make it clear a good portion of the time? (could be just me being a dumbass idk, measure with letters here- that's how much dumber I'll get.)
> 
> Naegiri trash alert here. Wee woo wee woo hot shit going out- slow burns should give more fluff content, you can't change my mind!
> 
> (Okay so here I'm assuming that Makoto is older than mostly all his classmates but Celestia, Hifumi, Junko, Mukuro, 1107, and Hiro.)
> 
> Reasons being, we know Hiro is older than everyone (In this case I made him be held back a year so he'll be round 16.)  
> Junko and Mukuro in the Au will be born a year before and entering school with those born the year after (cause December) same with Hifumi. Celest is going to have the same case, only that she a Nov baby.  
> Leon is a Jan baby, so yeah.
> 
> There you have it. Also I'll order oldest to youngest next chapter. (for my AU, I'll add to it after I introduce more students btw.)
> 
> Also I've done some research on DID, so expect Genocide Sho to be.... less genocide and more prosecutor like(I'm not sure what alter role Sho would have... so help with that will be greatly appreciated.)
> 
> (I recommend you do your research too, it's pretty interesting. But do it so you can be well informed and not feign ignorance like it's bad portrayals.)
> 
> Note that my representation of DID will be more fictional with a base of proper information.


	9. Something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the list of class 78. Haha, I'm so dumb.
> 
> Oldest to youngest, in my Au... Hehe kinda funny in my opinion.
> 
> Hiro, Celest, Mukuro, Junko, Hifumi, Leon, Makoto, Touko, Chihiro, Hina, Byakuya, Mondo, Sayaka, Ishimaru, Sakura, and finally Kyouko.
> 
> I'll add more for the other classes soon as I go on.

Two weeks passed slowly for Makoto. For one he had learned a lot about his classmates, their names, talents, and who his suspects were. Among the suspects was Kirigiri, but he eliminated her from the list after she took him to a crime scene once. She had a strong sense of morality and justice, so there is no way she'd threaten to spill his private life.

Then there was Enoshima, but she didn't even care to bother him. Her name left the list as soon as it came. Ludenberg seemed to be the type to do so, so did Fukawa, and Togami. He didn't talk to them much so it was hard to see the big picture.

The good thing was he had gotten the stupid neck brace off the same week Kokichi came to school. He was excited to be at Hope's Peak, but the boy had terrible bags under his eyes. He even had minor difficulties walking but covered it up with ease.

It truly worried him, since he had also didn't tell him what he was yelling for that day on the phone. He did drag him to the fifth floor where the school had a small mall. Why the hell a school would contain a mall could only be answered with a fictional answer. Imaginary, nonexistent, nothing real. It just didn't make sense no matter how he thought about it. 

"Kokichi-kun, why did you want a sleepover? Not that I'm bothered but, it just seemed to happen out of nowhere." The tiny boy rolled to his back from the floor on the futon he laid on. He had a teary face. Makoto felt bad for sounding rude and patted on the bed.

Kokichi stood up wrapped like a burrito in a small fluffy blanket. He plopped face first on the bed, "..ary.....mares....n't....ep." he mumbled into the bed. He slowly ran his hand through the slightly wavy purple hair. He turned to face away from Makoto as he sniffed. "I miss Okaa-san... and Otou-san..."

"...I hate them... for lying... I hate liars." he said half awake. It was well known to the Naegi family that Kokichi didn't know how to take care of himself... after he tried to fold his clothes from the orphanage that closed down. His parents had offered to help him, but it only made him mad. He assumed it was because they didn't offer to teach him instead like he wanted. It was a bad orphanage over all, since the place looked so well kept outside... but was rundown inside. Also because the place sold children to the blackmarket and sketchy people.

Who Kokichi was sold to wasn't spoken of since the boy would begin to panic everytime the police asked. It was a miserable sight since he could only just watch. He closed his eyes after a while of staring at the ceiling. Kokichi knew that he had pity for him, but never acted based on it. Something the boy was thankful for.

Why Kokichi hated pity? Never asked, just known. Last time a nurse tried to pity the young leader he had messed with her and got her fired. It was why he had been assigned nurse Juarez and nurse Hana.

Makoto woke up to a small cry, he always had to wake up to the smallest of sounds. It was so small he could've mistaken it for a cat meowing. He looked at Kokichi who was- wasn't next to him. He sat up looking in the dark room. He managed to spot him in the corner of the room where his Katana was displayed. He whispered. "Kokichi-kun." the boy only kept crying. It was strange to see him cry so much.

Yet it had been bound to happen since he was still forming a 'poker face' as Komaru liked to put it. Some reference to a manga she and Kokichi enjoy together. Magic Ka- stupid he was supposed to check on Kokichi.

He quietly sat next to Kokichi, he guessed the boy felt his presence as he got closer to him. A sob escaped the child, he felt his heart sink. Slowly he put a hand on his head and ran it through his hair. Kokichi was soothed by it and his crying began to slowly die down within an hour. Yes he was also tired, but to him his health didn't matter if it meant helping Kokichi.

He knew that the big brother role toward him had grown within their time at the hospital. "It's okay, Kokichi... you're safe now." he tried to sooth him. He quietly yawned, school is going to be annoying. He noticed how the boy was now breathing softly, no longer in a panicked state. He smiled softly, as he reached for the blanket nearby. Moving slowly he covered himself and Kokichi with it. He fell asleep a few hours later.

Makoto yawned as he walked into second period. His night terrors didn't wake him up this time so he slept in a bit after making sure Kokichi went to class. He had yet to ask about his friends so he planned to check up on him during lunch. He was stopped by Ishimaru, "Naegi-san! You've been skipping class far too often, I expect you to at least be doing class work!"

He sleepily nodded, "yeah. I have all the work in my bookbag Ishimaru-kun." he wasn't sure why the red eyed boy prefered to be referred more casually, but he insisted it after he introduced himself to Makoto. The other boy huffed with a look of approval.

"Good good, now let's go inside we can't be counted tardy for talking outside of the classroom." right as they walked in the bell rung how ironic his thoughts echoed. He turned to the door that was still open seeing Mondo running to the door. He stepped to the side trying to warn Ishimaru- but it was too late.

A loud crash echoed through his ears as he winced, "are you two okay?" he asked Mondo who was groaning with a blush of embarrassment. Ishimaru was just as red as his eyes, but he only let out a strangled squeak unable to process what happened. Half of the class laughed at the sound.

Mondo immediately jumped to stand, as he held his hand out to Ishimaru. "Sorry bro, I didn't mean to ram you so hard." Hifumi choked making most of the class roll their eyes including Makoto. Of course Hifumi would think of it that way.

Ishimaru took Mondo's hand, "Well you wouldn't have rammed me that hard if you weren't so rushed! It's why I try to wake up everyone in the morning- so such unnecessary collisions can be prevented!" this time it was Hiro who sniggered with Hifumi making the class yet again roll their eyes.

Makoto found it a bit funny how it took them half of the period to realize what they've been saying. Mondo had practically melted into butter- which was weird since there was a brand called Mondo butter. Ishimaru was a tomato and had been reduced to sputtering God knows what.

Somehow it became shipped in the class, he found that going a little to far since it was real people they were shipping. Hell Ludenberg had considered having some yaoi in her future castle. She then looked at him and Togami which made a chill run through his body.

He knew what she was implying and Togami didn't even hear or bother to listen to the chaos. He yawned writing in his small notebook, Ludenberg was manipulative and a liar but she never tried to act on people she cared about. He wasn't one of them, he was on the list where she'd probably wrangle him to things involving luck. Since she wouldn't bother with him on a normal occasion.

He blinked as he thought about it... Fukawa rarely talked to people in class. She sometimes talked to Togami while cleaning her glasses for an abnormal amount of time, then when she finished she'd just go back to what she was doing. Certainly strange but it wasn't like he hadn't seen some people do that before.

He sighed thinking about his friends, shaking his head he continued to write his observations of the girl. She sometimes put clips in her bangs but that was just randomly, then she'd leave it on until the next day is like a reset. His sister did similar things with wanting long hair and short hair, so he didn't see much in that.

She would sometimes put her braids in a bun or come in school with a ponytail or simple bun. Over all she seemed indecisive and anxious on a daily basis. He felt like he could confront her about it, but she assumed a lot so that was a huge no.

He then moved on with Togami, he would glare at Makoto randomly. Strange for sure and suspicious too. He looked at the note he was handed. The writing was bold, nothing like Togami's nor Ludenberg's, and even Fukawa. He sighed. He knew almost nothing about Togami though.

The blond openly degraded everyone, holding little to no respect for Kirigiri of all high ranking people. He was just generally cold and would also have a disturbed look to Fukawa sometimes.

He witnessed her glaring at him one time, Togami was so shaken that he openly avoided her and was the coldest to her. There was more to it for sure, but he didn't want to pry on anyone. Even though he was being threatened he couldn't bare to hurt other people.

The bell rung and Togami just bolted to the door. He looked at Mondo who was being teased by Hifumi and Kuwata, Ishimaru was talking to Ikusaba who recently started coming back to class. Ikusaba held a miniscule smile openly teasing Ishimaru like the sister she is.

He found it funny, but he felt bad that they were being made fun of in the first place. He walked out the class picking up his bookbag only to be dragged by the arm, he looked up to see Togami. "Togami-san, p-please don't surprise me like that!" he then let go of his arm.

Thankfully he didn't grab the burnt one. "I know your secrets." He haughtily said, well there was the lack of respect he looked for. Then he sighed with a small laugh, "huh? What's so funny, I'm threatening to expose you for being a fake."

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's just I got to finally know who threatened me-" 

"He-hey I'm threatening you! You should be more afraid!" Makoto gave him a serious look surprising him. In class he was called cheerful and sociable, though it was just an effort to try to be what he used to be. 

"Togami-san, your threats mean nothing to me since the dirt you have on me is a cover up." The taller boy looked shocked. He only wanted to know who threatened him to correct their line of thinking. His Luck talent was a ruse for the public, and clearly it worked for someone so high on status. 

"Ho-how could I possibly not be informed?! I'm Byakuya Togami, from the Togami family, this is an insult to-" Makoto sighed placing his finger on his mouth knowing full well how he'd be pissed off.

"Look, Togami-san, the reason you weren't informed is because it wouldn't matter to you. A waste of time really, the only reason I'm being covered by the school is because they're trying to keep my identity in a case hidden." Togami glared at him taking a step away from the finger.

"Don't touch me you plebeian." Makoto put his hand in his pocket as the bandaged on held on to the strap of his bookbag. He sighed once more and began to head to Kokichi's class.

"What's your real talent?" He turned around to Togami with a smile. This guy really just needed to be ahead of the ball game huh?

"Ultimate, none of your business. Now stop holding it against my head or I'll hold something against yours." He noticed how he visibly tensed. He knew the blond could destroy him, and he has no intention of hurting him... but he was starting to get annoyed.

After walking away he waited by the door of class 53. He stared at his phone, his mom sent a picture of a dress she was working on. Her face close to the camera with a peace sign. He smiled, she really knows how to make his day.

Kokichi was skipping out of the class with a grin. "Nishishi... none of you know how to take a bad joke, ne nii-chan?" Makoto looked in the class to see everyone but the teacher covered in slime. He sniggered thinking about a show where slime covered people.

"Well, I find it a little too far- but try to lay low on the hard to get out of your hair stuff." a few people were thanking him for those words while glaring at their younger classmate.

"EHHH!? Nii-chan why are you here?" He jumped in realization. He smiled as a few of his classmates whispered in disbelief.

"No way such a nicer degenerate male be related to a gremlin like him." 

"Please tell me we've been misinformed, I cannot see any resemblance between the two."

"It's possible that they're half siblings Iidabashi-kun."

He peeked into the classroom and saw Akamatsu, "Oh hello Akamatsu-san." she waved happily confusing the class.

"EHHH, nii-chan I don't want a new nee-chan I already have Komaru nee!" Kokichi whined he chuckled patting his head causing him to huff in annoyance. "Stop treating me like a kid, I'm already in highschooooool!" He watched the others in class 53 roll their eyes.

"Doesn't even act is age." He heard a girl with pigtails mutter with a bone chilling glare. They sniggered knowing full well he can act their age even though he was younger.

"Sorry I didn't text you Kokichi, I came to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me and Kirigiri-san." they made a deal where as soon as he met Kokichi's classmates he'd refer to him casually then forth.

"Nishishi~ let's go get some Panta on the way." He smiled waving politely to the class and made his way to the nearby vending machine.

"Aw, this sucks there's no Panta in this one." he mumbled. "How about we just go on and get some when we get back?" Kokichi asked. He nodded and handed him a small sketchbook.

"Okaa-san asked me to give you this since you doodled a lot at the hospital." He saw the smaller boy's face glow as he eagerly took it. "Komaru also bought you some art supplies but I left them in my dorm room, we can get it on the way to your room." they were lucky to share the same floor for dorms. The school had it randomly organized within years, and they had shared floors with the 77th class too. 

He saw Kokichi hold out a hand, he handed him a pencil. Maybe he should buy him a coloring book for christmas since it was nearing. He glanced at Kokichi who was just doodling. Then he stopped drawing. "Ta daaa! Do you like? Hm hm?" it was a cute self portrait with his family and who he assumed was D.I.C.E without the masks.

"It's cute, did you learn how to draw on your own?" Kokichi shook his head mumbling how his mom would teach him when she would have to stay in the hospital longer than usual. He barely heard it but when the shorter boy looked up to see if he heard he nodded.

"I was hoping you didn't. Oh how about you help me prank my class next period?!"

He felt like saying yes to that was dumb but, he already told him no stuff that takes time to remove. He sat next to Kokichi looking at Kirigiri across from the lounge table. "Prank I assume." Kokichi grinned and pointed at her looking at Makoto.

"See now that's a nee-chan I would want unlike Kayayday!" He face palmed with a blush. Of course Kokichi would notice his growing feelings for Kirigiri after that incident. He really had to shove him down the path he was too scared to go through.

He heard Kokichi's 'nishishi' of laughter. "Was that a joke I should understand Ouma-kun?" He looked up from his hand looking at the pouty child. Kirigiri had a habit of foiling his words unknowingly to her.

"Hmph! No fair Kyou nee-chan can't understand emotions. Cause if she did then way nii-chan can love you and you love him and then he wouldn't be so sad and lonely!" They both stared at Kokichi who actually acted his age. He smiled and patted his head. "hey, hey! What's that foooorrrr?"

"Well- Hey wait did you just call me lonely?" Kokichi kicked his legs as he laughed it was rare times like this he could see the boy's eyes twinkle as bright as Komaru when she was much younger.

"Say Ouma-kun, why don't you tell your classmates your real age? Is it due to past history perhaps?" Kokichi poked at the pickle he removed from his sandwich, finding it interesting. The younger boy hated even smelling pickles and Kirigiri wasn't having silence equals guilty. "If I remember what Headmaster Kirigiri told me about your files, then I have no choice but to assume that it has to do with your stalkers and time at the orphanage."

He looked up glaring at her as he hissed, "just- shut up... you have no right to poke at me! You don't even have a relationship with your father even though he's the Headmaster!" his eyes were full of jealousy as he spat full of spite. "I'd give anything to see my lying hypocritical stupid dead parents!" his voice cracked with each insult as he stood up began to walk away. He suddenly stopped.

Kokichi turned around a face full of envy, it was dark and cold as tundra with no sign of life. "At least you could learn the truth from his voice instead of blindingly trusting that old geezer... Geez and you call yourself a detective. So much room for blind trust, yet you choose it to push away the only parent you have left." 

Makoto looked at Kirigiri who's face had gone dark and pale, she had gripped her fist over her chest. As if she were trying to deny his claims but physically couldn't. When he looked back at his 'little brother' he had been about to walk out the door to the hallway.

"Kokichi- wait." Makoto called out as the fuming boy kept walking. "Kokichi, I know that you're upset... but at least hear me out." the boy didn't respond as he kept making his way toward the elevator.

The boy didn't even listen as he just spammed the elevator button to go up. They were on the third floor with half of the place being a cafeteria, he'd have to go up to the 24th floor to get to the dorms... even then Kokichi would be on the same floor as him.

He entered the elevator with a pouty child. A literal pouty child, he reminded himself not to comment on how adorable Kokichi was when he tried to be angry at him. Last time that happened Komaru teased him and Kokichi pranked both Makoto and his sister. For a week. He had it safe since he was recovering from injuries, but Komaru had swore he made a prank hit her from the roof to the parking lot.

No one knew how he orchestrated it but it was known he didn't do it alone. Kids weren't too scary, but Kokichi was no ordinary kid. He glanced at the boy who was pressing every button on the elevator, "Kokichi I told you that doing that wastes other people's time." the little leader glared at him.

Stuck out his tongue making a sound as dramatic effect. "BLEHHH! I don't care what nii-chan has to say. I'm my own grown kid, and I can make my own wittle choices wike any othwer kwid." he went off purposely sounding childish.

The elevator stopped surprising them both as it opened. Kokichi brightened up, "Saihara-chan! Finally you're here! Tell nii-chan to stop bullying me, he keeps telling me that acting my age is perfectly fine! Even when I do he tells me I'm just putting a shooooowww!" Well he did say that, but not every second of the day kind of 'keeps' the golden eyed boy shifted his hat nervously while looking at him.

He kept himself from showing tell tale signs of knowing what could signal off the truth. Kokichi asked him to play this game of 'catch me if you can' well not him, but help make things become a red herring. Since the boy was interested in the Ultimate Detective Apprentice.

"Sorry Ouma-kun, but I think you're lying. You don't even act your age, and when you do it's just to scare everyone." the boy had a rather smooth voice, a bit emotionless but there were hints of uncertainty. He smiled at Saihara.

"Kokichi, has told me a lot about you. I'm glad to know he's making friends." He noticed the apprentice tense a bit, ah so he didn't know that Kokichi really saw him as a friend. He glanced at Kokichi who had his arms on the back of his head with a smile.

"yep~ Nishishishi.. we're good friends!" He didn't need to look at the emo to see his shock. "Hey, hey! Do you think Saihara-chan can join us in the prank?" The elevator to the 24th floor arrived and they all got off.

"Um, is it the prank for our class, Ouma-kun?" Makoto looked at him and nodded as Kokichi doodled on the sketchbook once again. Saihara observed Kokichi, not seeing him observe his observations.

He found it funny since the boy was so deep into thought that he didn't sense that he was being watched. He felt the stare of another person within the hall, he had skimmed through and his eyes landed on a pigtailed girl and a violet haired boy... Momota and Harukawa if he recalled correctly.

He knew the girl saw him smile at them, she even glared but he only turned away. Kokichi told him the girl called herself the Ultimate Caretaker. They both knew she was hiding something.

Kokichi wanted to find the truth because of his growing trust issues. Makoto didn't care but he still told Kokichi that she had the eyes of a professional killer. He hated being able to recognize such eyes.

It was why Kirigiri would take him to investigate. She had eyes for details as a detective but he had eyes to understand as a 'victim.' he hated that term.

He looked at Saihara who was about to open his mouth, ah Kokichi flipped past the 'family drawing' he remembered how the boy decided to add his parents as angels.

He also added his ideal big brother. A plain shadow figure with a question mark, it made him smile to see that he only wanted to know who it was.

Yet it was sad because... he was cut from his thoughts. "Ouma-kun, did you learn how to draw from your mom?"

Kokichi didn't show any signs of freaking out easily, so when he looked up at him with a confused look he made the apprentice's confidence drown right then and there.

"Sorry, it's just that if you're related to Naegi-san... then his mom could possibly be your mom... and... if she is who I think she is then she could have shown you how to draw..." a good theory really.

Kokichi laughed, it was true Makoto's mom showed Kokichi a few techniques... but that was only for design and simple sketches. "Nishishi~ well looks like Shumai you have quite the theory, but nii-chan's mom isn't my mom!" He opened the door to his room and entered closing it on Saihara... he did that on purpose. The boy looked at him.

He only smiled, "well looks like Kokichi is dragging you into his pranking as well, Saihara-san." He saw the visible sweat of anxiety on the apprentice. Of course Kokichi used his title as a supreme leader to prank people.

The story of D.I.C.E was quite heartwarming he was never told about their rules yet, since Kokichi said it hurt to say them. Makoto could only assume that they had a sad backstory. He didn't want to pry like Komaru, so he let it be.

"Is he really your brother?" he was surprised to hear the boy working up the guts to ask. He looked at him noting how he shrank despite him being taller. He heard from Kokichi that he was a year older than him, it was no wonder he was trying to get close to someone close his age.

The boy was smart, but not a genius like Kokichi. His eyes made its way to the door, Kokichi knew a lot. It was obvious he was going to try and make an interaction happen between them. A chance for him to understand Saihara and a chance for him to see if he can get through him with a truth. "Well, you tell me Saihara. After all, what kind of detective can you be if you ask something and not sound confident."

He didn't want to pick at his insecurities, but like he learned with Togami... The only way to get somewhere with someone that is going at you, is to poke them with something unexpected.

He smirked at the boy's pale expression, "is your theory a mere theory with no facts to support it... or is it strong enough to hold itself up like a fact?" wow he sounds like Kirigiri when she knows something he doesn't in a case.

Her advice must really nailed itself in his head for him to act like that. The door opened, "okay! I got the stuff! Now to drug the whole class and make them be on a new high of their lives!"

Makoto admits that he found that weed joke funny, only because Hiro being high in class made him get the joke. "Ou- Ouma-kun! you can't just drug the class!" He began to run after Kokichi who only jogged with a box covered by a white cloth.

He smiled as they ran through the empty hall. "You can show yourselves." he looked through his peripheral vision that still struggled to see clearly. He heard a 'tch.' and a 'huh- what?'

He turned face to face with the Ultimate Astronaut (in training) and Ultimate 'Caretaker' he would've feared those eyes in the past, but now it feels normal. "How did you know we were watching you?!"

He looked at Harukawa, she seemed to understand as her glare got more threatening. "Tell me, why were you following Kokichi all afternoon?" Kokichi had wrote in his new sketchbook that he felt a stalker stare. The fear in his face was only masked with sweat and a fake smile.

He knew right then and there he had been stalked before, he too had felt the stare... but only Kokichi experienced a stalkers gaze.

"A little bird told me." He looked straight at Harukawa. She was experienced enough to have that stalkers gaze. While Mamota was only good at staring intently.

He had to demand it huh? "Answer my question." He noticed Mamota flinching then looked at Harukawa with a pale face.

He wasn't going to let Kokichi deal with constant fear alone, and he wasn't going to let the fear grow from outside factors.

"Why should we tell you? You could easily tell him." The girl clearly was itching to kill him. He held out his hands he held a well known surrender position, so it shouldn't go amiss.

"I prefer not to get violent Harukawa-chan" he emphasised the chan, "but the both of you need to respect Kokichi and his privacy." Momota's expression was between confused and angry.

"Maki Roll what does he mean by that?" He deadpanned at the trainee, he really whispered that loudly instead of asking him.

He just shook his head and began to walk away, "follow him again and me getting violent might actually happen."

When he was far enough he sighed, he really did that whole threat not threat thing. His plan was to be calm about it and in the end he still got pissed.

He saw Saihara and Kokichi by the elevator. "What took you so long Naegi-san?" He looked at Saihara, lying to him would be easy. As much as he prefered to be honest, this situation is none of his business.

"Sorry about that Saihara-san, Kokichi.. I ran into some friends on the way here, they mentioned about watching a movie next week. An old one I think... Something about looking eyes on someone?"

Saihara hid his face with his hat. "you mean that two thousand two movie, Watchful Eye."

Kokichi laughed, "nishishi- you actually got the movie name based on such a description!" The older boy blushed and looked away fiddling with his hat.

Makoto smiled at Kokichi, "hey it's not like it was impossible to name a movie from that, besides we should join them for it Kokichi."

"Bleh how boring, I wanna go to the park with Komaru nee-chan." Saihara looked at him about to ask for an answer, but Kokichi walked in the elevator dragging him in.

He smiled as he simply walked in. "Why am I being dragged into your pranking needs, Ouma-kun?" Kokichi clutched the box looking at the taller boy in suspicion.

"Saihara-chan is a detective, no? So you tell me why I wanna drag you in on this." Makoto would tease him over puppy love... but he knew Kokichi wouldn't get it, funny to say last time Komaru mentioned it about some manga... he had asked if it was two puppies in love, Komaru laughed and said sure. So in the end he thinks of it as something totally different.

He stared off at the elevator door as the two talked away. Kokichi had to buy some stuff in the mall so it would be a while until the prank can go on. He mentally sighed, just talking to Kokichi's classmates was draining. Being around the boy was a bit up lifting, but his energy high was too good to be true.

He hopes that one day he could let the wall down long enough to take a long deep breath. It was just too unhealthy for someone Kokichi's age (and anyone in general).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I didn't mean to give Kokichi and Makoto a brotherly relationship- it just happened.
> 
> But I'm living for it in this Au~
> 
> Honestly Kokichi wasn't even supposed to be younger or in the hospital. I find it ironic since I decided to add some parallels to the game. Not sure how many were noticed, but hope some were spotted.
> 
> Also the way I'm writing Makoto as a big brother is so anime best onii-chan level. <(Y ^Y). wish my brothers were like that.
> 
> Btw I don't ship Togami and Fukawa, like I never did and never will. (after reading how toxic their relationship would be and is. I just didn't like the ship dynamic and didn't mind it at first, but now I just don't ever wanna see it. Unless it's an Au thing and not toxic, but other than noap thanks.)
> 
> A/N: Wow I made this chapter a lot longer than intended. Also the movie Watchful Eye is real, uh I just haven't seen it so Idk if it should be watched... also because the description/summary mentioned stalking of sorts.


	10. Pranks, Pranks, Cranky Left and Right Flanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So headcanon in this Au, Kokichi's parents died at different times so he was able to learn a lot from them both. (even though he was young) But he struggles with understanding some words and sayings, since the orphanage he was at sucked ass and only threw the children at school.
> 
> He was 8 when his dad passed away, and 6 when his mom passed away. So he only knew basic language (he was homeschooled) he understood the concept of being polite, but he had no clue how to put it to use. 
> 
> Hence the -chan when he uses last names, because he was called Kochi-chan by his mom. (He sees it as a nice way to refer to someone. Not knowing how his "familiarity" can be considered impolite.)
> 
> When he "orders" Kirumi around he sees it as asking for help. Even though she does all the work for Kokichi, confusing him when he only said 'help' (his communication skills on normal things suck, but when it comes to leading D.I.C.E or wrangling people in for stuff he is like top tier speaking level.)
> 
> To sum it up, he can't keep up with his classmates on normal things, so he turns it into something he can get. When he is leading he can understand complicated things, since he uses dictionaries to try and understand. (He hates boring books, but loves learning because he thinks his mom and dad would be proud. He is a big fan of books with pictures though, especially with older drawing styles.)

The prank went well for the most part, Kokichi only ended up in trouble with his classmates since the prank had been activated after the teacher left the class.

He heard the details from Headmaster Kirigiri due to the fact he had been called to pick up Kokichi. It was a little awkward because the man looked tired and just pointed at a sleeping Kokichi who had a Fanta bottle near him with the new sketchbook.

"What happened?" he whispered seeing that Kokichi was pale with sweat. The man pointed at the chair right in front of his desk. He quietly sat down careful not to wake up Kokichi who easily woke up with too much noise.

"Ouma-kun had nearly been attacked by miss Harukawa," hmm.. he referred to her quite politely... "of course she was stopped by the bodyguard I assigned to him." Makoto assumes that he meant the Ultimate Aikido Master. Chabashira Tenko, if he remembered correctly.

That's what confused him though, "doesn't she hate men though?" the Headmaster looked away sheepishly- this wasn't going to be good, his gut just cringed at the possibilities.

"Hiring a secret bodyguard undercover is normal...." he could feel the but. "But Chabashira-chan... has to know who she's protecting and from what, so I explained the situation." Makoto tried not to look at him in the eyes as he clenched his fists.

He gritted his teeth, calm down. He scolded himself, he took a small breath in and out "please tell me you didn't tell her everything." He didn't want to sound desperate... but this was Kokichi they were talking about, the boy who is learning to think that trust is bad.

"No, but I did tell her what to protect him from and his actual age." Makoto snapped his head to face the man who promised to protect them. He just what?!

"you what?" he knew his tone came off aggressively, but he didn't think the man would have some sweat fall from his face. "I understand why she needs to know what he needs to be protected from... but his age is classified until we know he is surely safe, Kirigiri- that was exactly what you promised to him when my parents came to act as his guardian."

He stumbled on his words, "just- why?- how, can you not listen to your words?" he clenched his fists harder, this man is a liar- and yet Kokichi says for Kirigiri to give her father a chance? He didn't want to be biased- but he couldn't let this slide! Just what angle was the Headmaster trying to get at?

"Naegi-kun, I understand your turmoil... but listen to me, who I share classified information with isn't important. Because I will only share it to those I trust. A small portion of our staff knows, and even less of the higher ups in the school know. There's no need for you to concern for his safety when I have bodyguards for both of you, with limited information."

He blinked, "did you say both of us?" he nodded. "But I said I didn't want a bodyguard..." 

"Yes, I know... but you're not the only one with a bodyguard. Maizono Sayaka and Enoshima Junko have one too, well they share one since the three of them hang out often." he was talking about Ikusaba Mukuro, the 16th student of class 78. A bit weird if you ask him that he shared classes with the same people that suffered in the Tragedy. 

"wasn't Ikusaba injured though?" he sighed pinching his nose almost as if just mentioning her injury was a whole new subject.

"Yes, quite frankly. Despite that she insisted to be a bodyguard, and honestly if I hadn't been told about how her arm and leg are... I would've assumed that she fully recovered." He knew that this man is a Kirigiri... but he had none of that pride that Kirigiri Kyouko mentioned that they had.

He heard something hit the floor making him jump as his whole mind flinched. He spun his head around to see what it was, oh... it was Kokichi's Fanta bottle. Then he made his way to the couch where the boy was covered by a small blanket.

He was moving a lot, his eyes widened as rushed to his side. He was scratching his bandages on his neck again, his breathing was getting faster and faster. He "Kokichi. It's okay, it's just a dream." he didn't know what to do and he didn't want to hurt him. He looked up to see the Headmaster walking toward the couch.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Makoto to tense from the contact. "We need to wait it out, and make sure he doesn't hurt himself further." he watched the man gently hold Kokichi's hand and began to say soothing words.

He watched with teary vision, he knew some stuff about sleep... but nothing about nightmares like this. Kokichi was crying breathlessly, then Headmaster Kirigiri did the unexpected. He sang a what Makoto thinks was a lullaby.

"In the span of time we live out our lives  
Calmness sweeps us off our feet  
In the end, we're left with memories kept  
Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee

As for me, I'll sing the song of now  
For that's all that I can do  
Though my memories escape me  
They're a part of my heart, just as I have thought of you

al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya

al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya

In the span of time we live out our lives  
Calmness sweeps us off our feet  
In the end, we're left with memories kept  
Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee

As for me, I'll sing the song of now  
For that's all that I can do  
Though my memories escape me  
They're a part of my heart, just as I have thought of you

al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya..."

He noticed that his tears had been falling after a few moments of silence. He sniffed as he saw Kirigiri running a hand through Kokichi's hair. He noticed that the younger boy had a few tears in his lashes, and his breathing- still irregular, had started to return to normal. "Take him to the nurse." He nodded rubbing his tears away. "Now, now no need to be so aggressive with the sleeves, it's just long."

The man chuckled with his bad sense of humor. No way in hell would he find that funny, he just deadpanned as he went to pick up Kokichi. He was still pale and sweaty, and the dark bags under his eyes weren't covered by make up. He slowly lifted him up careful to not let the blanket slip off. He mentally sighed, he needs to make sure that Kokichi eats properly... he's practically weightless.

Thankfully he didn't need to open the door since Kirigiri did, but he nearly snorted when he heard the man mutter. "Aw damn my carpet.... and my pants...... oh no not my couch!" he needs to tell Kokichi in the morning.

Walking down the hallway and not being seen at this time wasn't too difficult, after all students hung out almost everywhere but the school related floors. He pressed the elevator button with his elbow, he wasn't taking any chances since his burnt skin was irritating him. It was a bit painful for the peeling skin to rub on each other but he was not going to drop Kokichi for his pain.

He walked in nearly sighing in relief that no one was inside. He had to thank the gods as soon as this was over- the elevator door opened at floor five. Shit... the nurses office was at the third floor. He hid Kokichi's head with the blanket making sure his hair didn't poke out too much.

It was someone with pink like blond hair, from Kokichi's class and Akamatsu. "Oh! Hey-" he didn't mean to cut her off so rudely but, Kokichi needed rest.

"Shh.." he eyed at the blanket, Akamatsu put her hand on her mouth, with a small eep and guilt filled expression.

The girl with her just walked in and grinned at him, "are ya gonna do something to the kid?" Ah- her name was Iruma Miu. He glared at her making her quietly gasp, "you dare glare at the great Miu Iruma!" Akamatsu put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Miu, please stop." she whispered. Kokichi stirred a bit with a whine. He glared more at the girls, which cause them to flinch. Iruma made a small eeee screech.

"Could you please not Iruma-san." he practically hissed, this girl just really needs to listen. She looked away with a small moan, Akamatsu looked at him apologetically. He just nodded knowing he was beyond upset and left the elevator at the third floor. Before the elevator closed Kokichi began to cry, his eyes made way to the elevator as the girls looked frightened.

Then it closed, "it's okay Kokichi." he patted his back softly humming in a soothing way like his mom did when he had nightmares. He was about to head to enter the nurses office, but then Tsumiki Mikan stepped out. From class 77, the class next door to his. He didn't know much about her class or their talents, but he knew that she was the Ultimate Nurse.

"I'm-I'm sorry if I surprised you Naegi-san... Headmaster Kirigiri a-asked me t-to meet you here." She didn't seem to hold much confidence in her words as usual. She entered the room and patted on a bed near the door, he nodded. As he walked by he saw another girl, Mioda Ibuki if he was correct. She was just poking at a scab on her arm, her uniform was short sleeved and not the actual schools skirt. A lot of students at Hope's Peak didn't wear the school uniform, well the official one that is. He looked at Tsumiki who was skillfully patching up Kokichi's neck, then she began to walk away from the bed. Ultimately she ended up tripping and ended up in a weird position. He looked away as she meekly cried, "are you okay?" he didn't want to face her since it would probably embarrass her more.

"I- I'm okay." she whispered shakily.

"Oh! Look at you Mikan, hehe so adorable when flustered. Here let Ibuki help you up!" He watched the Musician whisper a bit loudly with a upbeat tone. 

"Ah! I-I-uh- I'm... so sorryyyy." she bowed right in front of him. He sheepishly laughed. This was awkward, "You can do whatever you want to my body in turn!" she flushed full of shame. He felt his eyes widen- this was more than unexpected. 

"It's okay, I just didn't expect you to trip so suddenly. Just please uh... please don't wake Kokichi up, he really needs rest." this was when her eyes met his. Was she going back to her 'professional mode' as Kokichi put it.

"Yes, I noticed both of you have eyebags. And when I was patching Ouma-kun's neck I noticed several old bruises and scars... I don't know much of your relationship with him Naegi-san, but do you know if he's gone through abuse?" her eyes were quite cold and her tone sounded both confident and malicious. Very calculating, he stared back at her. She must've seen him as a possible threat to his safety.

He looked at Kokichi feeling his mood drop, he didn't know much about the abuse... he just knew that it was what helped take down the orphanage he used to be in. "I don't know what went on and I don't know how he suffered, but if I want to keep my role as his big brother... then I need to protect him with all I have even if it hurts me along the way."

He turned to her seeing her expression become more friendly. "Ooo, that was a cool speech. Tell Ibuki more cool stuff later, I got a muse for my muuuusic~" He felt his face fall to a deadpan as Tsumiki just sighed. The 

The girl swiftly left, with a wave and an even more upbeat grin. He sat on the bed next to where Kokichi was, a mental note for him to make was to ask Tsumiki for some first aid lessons. "... Naegi-san, I wanted to ask.... did you hurt your burn wounds?" he looked up at the purple haired girl who was busy wrapping and treating Kokichi's arms.

He looked away with a smile, "I was hoping that it wouldn't be obvious." he chuckled lightly slightly rubbing at his arm. "Worry about me later." she sighed quietly with a nod.

Makoto had to admit her observation skills are great, her social skills on the other hand.... needed work literally outside of work. "How is Ouma-kun fitting in?" he blinked. In all the time he came her for regular checkups with Kokichi, she never asked personal things. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I just had seen what happened today during fourth period... I-I uh... saw how scared and shaken up he was." she meekly spoke biting her lips.

He sighed looking at his hands. "He tells me he's doing fine with making friends..." He looked at the softly breathing boy. "But I get worried when I see his classmates alienate him. He doesn't hang out with them much, and I'm worried that he... he is scared to trust them." he wiped his teary eyes he hated being so emotional. Why can't he just move on?

"... if you want I can hang out with him more." he looked at her in shock as his mouth lightly began to gaped open. She would do that? Tsumiki sheepishly smiled as she placed down the bandages on a small metal tray. "I know I'm not really worthy of friendship or kindness, but I will try to help someone who has gone through similar things as me."

He smiled, "thank you... besides if you're really willing to help, I think you deserve more than friendship and kindness." He didn't see her cry since he had brought up a chair next to Kokichi's bed. But when he looked at her again she was smiling with glee.

Makoto yawned quietly, Tsumiki had already helped him with his burns. By the time she had finished it was night, and she had to leave not even a few moments later. He looked at his phone lowering the brightness. His sister had sent a message a while ago, he smiled. He's glad that she's making friends, but it was weird how she never mentioned her old friends. (specifically the ones who were unlucky and ended up dying.)

A thought wondered into his mind, she always was able to sense or talk to ghosts. At least that's what she said a lot when she was younger, she hasn't mentioned it much lately... maybe he should ask Hiro about it. Though he definitely would get over charged if it were some sort of fortune telling kind of thing. 

He didn't want to be insensitive to her since she was still going through the loss of losing her best friend. Chieko he didn't speak to her much but he did- he began to gag as the image of the girls body came to mind. He stumbled to the restroom in the nurse's office.

It was hard to not gag loudly or barf loudly, but he tried. His vision blurred with tears after a while. Gasping for air he cleaned up as much as he could, ignoring as much as he could from the memories. Makoto shook his head as he brought up the idea of asking Kirigiri to do some investigating for him... but she was always on a case, so he just threw that in the bin.

He went back to sit down and decided avoiding sleep right now wasn't a good thing to do as of now. He looked at his palm, the right one had looked darker than his actual pale skin. It had been covered by some bandages, but he told Tsumiki to refrain from covering it completely. Even if it hurt he still used the had to write despite being scolded by several people.

He prefered wearing the jacket over the school uniform, but the problem would be at P.E. Since it was becoming cold once more due to the seasons, he was allowed to wear his jacket and joggers. Problem was the times he would be forced to take it off and show his wounds, a time that would come a lot sooner than he hopped.

When he woke up that morning he felt sore, stiff, and tired. He quietly groaned as he tried to massage his stiff neck, Makoto has no damn clue how his head ended up going back. After he rubbed the weariness off his blurred eyes. A light whisper made its way to his ears. "Ouma-kun, have you been sleeping well lately?"

He glanced to the bed Kokichi slept in, he frowned knowing he wasn't expecting to see him in the first place. "Why does Tsumiki-chan care?" he froze hearing the tired childish voice. Ah so he hasn't been up for much longer than him.

"Well, as a nurse I need to understand how my patient feels... and that I would like to help take care of you." he heard the placement of a bottle and a small squeak from Kokichi.

"So, like the ones that always bugged mum? hmmm, then I think it's okay to answer..." usually at these moments Makoto would tell the boy he was musing out loud. "Okay! I the Supreme Leader have decided that Tsumiki-chan can hear my little woes." this has been the longest he heard the child be so childlike naturally. "um... what do I say?"

He grinned to himself as Tsumiki giggled lightly. "Just tell me how you've been sleeping, how you feel, and a bit of how your injuries feel." a small clatter of metal rung in his ears.

"Oh- uh... I feel sleepy a lot. And I sometimes wake up with bad- no-nightmares- yeah! And-and, uhhh..... my neck... pain? A lot....mmmmm....word... words.. uh- hurts a lot, sometimes more on other days? Ah! The pain pulses randomly, like when I think of what happened- then it hurts and gets itchy." well that's the most he spoke about his neck.

"Do you want some treat, Ouma-kun? As a good job for speaking up?" he could feel the warmth of the bright glow from the thought of a treat on Kokichi's end. The little boy made an excited sound.

"Yeah! Panta and cake! I'll wait outside, tell nii-chan he has no choice but to join me! It's the will of the Supreme Leader!" that was the most genuine excitement radiating from his voice since his mom told Kokichi she'll show him her collection of old Fanta and soda bottle caps. 

"You've been up for a while huh, Naegi-san?" he chuckled as he moved the curtain. "Class will be starting in half an hour, we should go soon... uh th-that's if you will let me take you guys. I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself.. I- I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "no no. It's completely fine, I haven't heard Kokichi sound this happy in months. Thank you." she smiled shyly and nodded. He opened the door and saw Kokichi talking to someone from his class.

"Ouma-kun, I have already told you. I have no reason to add dicks to my robots. Please stop asking if robots have dicks." the Ultimate Robotic Creator whined. Iidabashi Kibo, he looked at the pouty boy who was glaring at the robot about their his size.

"This bot is offensive, Kiiboy." Iidabashi looked at Makoto then at Tsumiki and sighed.

"That's robophobic, try to be more open to this one. She's supposed to represent a child, her name is 3M-2A."

"So Emma, how plain." Kokichi grabbed Tsumiki's arm which both surprised Makoto and the girl. "Come one, Tsumiki-chan! Nii-chan, we got some treats to eat! Nishishishi!"

He lightly nodded his head at Kibo and 3M-2A, then went about to follow the other two. He had passed by a few people some he recognized others he's never seen. A reminder to show that the school had many many students.

When he caught up the young leader was clinging to Tsumiki, she looked confused. At least he wasn't the only one? "Where are we going Kokichi?" the little boy shrugged and looked up at Tsumiki.

"O-oh, how about we go out of the school? I know a restaurant n-nearby, it sells Fanta and cake too." Kokichi nodded furiously and both Makoto and Tsumiki had said, "be careful with your neck!"

They didn't shout it to scare him, but the way they said it was almost like a horse trying to squeak out a neigh. Kokichi laughed, "Nishishi... Tsumiki-chan and nii-chan really are funny!"

He joined in the laughing not much after the meek girl followed. They exited from the elevator chatting a little more that they did at the beginning of the week. Too bad Makoto wouldn't be able to have a check up today since he'd be with the therapist. Fridays suck for that one reason. 

What he didn't expect was to see a few other classmates and other students in the restaurant.

Nor did he expect them to call them to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The lyrics are from a song called 紡唄 歌ってみた (a vocaloid song), I got it from an English cover by Lizz Robinett. I also shortened it a bit so yeah. 
> 
> Headcanon for Makoto's and Kokichi's brotherly relationship. Kokichi looks up to Makoto's ability to make friends and how he makes him feel welcome (unlike the orphanage) so he's really clingy when he feels bad or is sleepy. 
> 
> He does it unintentionally since he did it a lot with one of the 'big brother' D.I.C.E members, and since his parents were very open to affection. 
> 
> Personal headcanon for me is that Kokichi is British-Japanese. Also Makoto doesn't mind since he fully accepted the big brother role, and that his mom is very loving with Kokichi (because according to her Kokichi reminds her of little Makoto.) 
> 
> Makoto is very protective of Kokichi after seeing him have severe panic attacks, and his scars around his neck and arms. (none of which were self inflicted, Kokichi gets very scared when he feels pain and sees blood from it.)


	11. Chats and Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it, and I really want to make a side/spin off series for both Komaru and Kokichi. Like I got a whole thing going in my head for it. But I wanted to write another one in another character's P.O.V, besides them. (I'll definitely start on one of the others once I finish this one.) 
> 
> So I saw a rare pair for Mikan and Kokichi on tumblr, absolutely loved the premise of it. Now since I'm not focusing on any ships for Kokichi (at least since I'm only bringing childish kind of crush stuff cause of his age.) I personally ship SaiOuma, but I thought hey.... Maybe I can introduce this concept differently, as a "rare" good proper relationship between characters.
> 
> So I made a headcanon for Mikan and Kokichi's relationship. Kokichi sees her as one of the nurses that took care of his mum, and he doesn't remember much of her. Though he remembers clearly how nice she was and very patient with him. (He had anger issues as a tiny kid.)
> 
> Mikan wants to protect him from suffering, cause she doesn't want others go to the abuse she went through. She doesn't want him to feel being ignored is worse than abuse like how her mind thinks. (any student who has issues will talk to counselors and or therapists to sort through them. So Mikan is also going through therapy. She's getting better with her reflexes of 'doing something wrong'.)

Kokichi had straight up tried to blow off his classmates invitation but one look in Makoto's eyes, and he saw the change in mind. He smiled the little boy wanted to prove that he was making friends. "Ouma-kun who's the girl?" Amami Rantaro smirked as he looked at a tall girl who had a neat haircut. "Do you think he'd stop bossing you around?"

"I wouldn't mind being ordered around by Ouma-san." Kokichi gave Tsumiki a confused look, then he turned to Iruma. Makoto looked at Tsumiki with a smile knowing he didn't get what Amami meant.

"What's a nasty pig doing here?" The girl began to get mad then was cut off by the boy, "Hm whatever she's not even worth this Leaders time. Ne ne, Amami-chan why are you all here?"

"Oh, well I wanted to explore this area of the city and we came upon this place." Amami Rantaro a famous adventurer who spent a year exploring the world once and failed a grade because of it. Personally Makoto wanted to know his motives to be so into adventuring to be an Ultimate for it. 

"Hmm? Why explore an area this boring?" Kokichi tilted his head, ah right he said he lived near this area before being orphaned. "I mean, this place has little to offer. Why explore a place with so little?"

The avacado- Amami smiled ominously. It made Tsumiki narrow her eyes. "Well, I find adventurers in the least likely places enjoyable. Not every good journey needs to be full danger." One look at Tsumiki and Makoto could tell she wasn't buying his half truth.

"Ehhh, how boring! I think that's why manga's need a story about life or death to be good." He gets the feeling that Kokichi hasn't properly learned how plots in books work.

"Oh oh! Like with the shrunken detective, and the phantom thief magician!" Ultimate Cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane smiled with starry eyes. 

Kokichi smiled lightly itching at his neck, "You mean Magic Kaito?" he immediately sat next to Tsumugi asking her about cosplaying for that on halloween. Well at least he had a person to talk to about manga and anime at school now.

Tsumiki looked at Amami coldly as he smiled awkwardly. "Tsumiki-san you're doing it again." he muttered to the girl sitting next to him. She blinked and flushed, trying to bow in her seat only to hit her head. Kokichi flinched but it went unnoticed since everyone else looked at Tsumiki.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-me-mean to do that! It just happened! I'll accept any pu-punishment!" Makoto patted her head as Amami said it was okay. He guesses that Amami was used to being pretty mistrusted.

After that and several minutes of getting to know each other, Tojo Kirumi- Ultimate maid spoke up. "Class will be starting in twelve minutes, we should get going." Kokichi whined as he stuffed his mouth with cake.

"I don't wanna goooo, nii-chan carry me!" He knows that Kokichi didn't miss any of the looks his classmates gave him as he asked to be carried. He walked up to him handing a grape Fanta bottle to Tsumiki.

He could feel some crumbs fall on his back on the walk back. "Tsumiki-chan I think my neck is..." he mumbled it quietly since the others were around. The girl nodded and whispered that she can get him a pass. It was funny to hear a boy who hates being bored would study more than normal students and geniuses.

"Ah, stop scratching at it Kokichi. Tsumiki hand him the Fanta." He glanced to the side and smiled as Tsumiki took a small bit from the cake as Kokichi drank some of the soda. 

"Heyyyyyy, Tsumiki-chaaaaaan you ate some of the cake didn't you." the students nearby from class 53 paled as they eyed the nurse.

"Hm? You mean the cake you shared with me?" she giggled as Kokichi pointed at her with a pout he paused. He could hear the gears grind as he stayed silent.

"Fine! Only because you're my beloved nurse and because I did share it!" he huffed as he ate more of it. He looked at the girl who looked pretty serious, ah so she did that to distract him. He never heard of such a way, but it did stop Kokichi from irritating his neck more.

He felt disgust as Iruma had a bloody nose and Tsumugi with a red face with small drool falling down her face. Sure they didn't know but he was still disturbed knowing this.

"How's your legs?" he whispered. Looking around to make sure no one else heard. The boy muttered sore, "make sure to tell Tsumiki-san. I have to head to class soon." the boy nodded stifling a yawn.

He turned to the Ultimate Nurse as the door closed behind Kokichi, "Let him a take a nap I'll talk to his classmates about notes." she nodded and walked in the office. He sighed as he entered the elevator and saw Chisabara Tenko, Iruma, Saihara, and Momota. He smiled "Saihara-san do me a favor please?"

The boy had a brow raised as if telling him to go on, "please hand Kokichi your notes since he's going to miss first period." The boy opened his mouth but didn't have a chance to speak since Makoto walked away.

It was rude of him but Togami asked him to meet up before the bell rang. He'd rather not make a wrong move around a rich heir (even if he did so way too early). "SEE! YOU NEED TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!" he heard Mamota shout across the hall.

"SHUT UP DEGENERATE MALE OR I'LL KNOCK SOME SENSE IN YA!" the 'bodyguard' seemed to enjoy insulting men, even as a cover up. He shook his head.

"Naegi, over here." He turned to the male restroom door that was wide open. Sure the school was clean and all, but really? This would seem like something in Komaru's manga. He walked in with a deadpan.

"What is it now Togami-san? I hope you understand that even a peasant has a life and routine." the blond gave a disgusted look. Handing him a manilla file it said classified in a bold red color... he took it and opened it. He frowned. "Do you plan on telling the class?"

"Tch, fool. I'm blackmailing you and this time I have the proper information." He rolled his eyes handing it to him. He opened the door and looked back.

"Sure you have the information but who's reputation will get hit with something like that?" He eyed him again and sighed, "Togami-san as a heir you know how the big world works, so try to find someone who can actually give you something worth the blackmail.

Then the taller boy grinned and handed him a new file, Makoto's eyes widened. "You mean someone as genius as a grade school aged high school student?" He glared at him. He had no idea how he ended up on top of him with his pocket knife- but it happened. "Gyuh- you dare bring blood out of my skin and I will destroy your family."

He put more pressure on his neck with his grip. He saw the fear in the blue eyes, his violent expression reflected from it. "I'll do what you want, but the condition is you use your power to keep him out of any big corporate hands and or people who try to go for him."

The boy smirked, "fine. Sounds good to me, but you need to get me information of the school. Help me take it under the Togami family name." Ah so that was why he was here. To get his name out and get 'hope'. he sighed as he got off him.

He helped him up as he put away the knife, "sorry for overreacting... he's like family to me." the other teen laughed.

"I had to take my siblings out, don't mention such plebeian normalities to me." ah he must be the youngest. He sniggered as they exited the bathroom, "Wh-what's so funny?"

"You're a younger sibling right?" the blond flushed with a frustrated look, "sorry can't explain how I know- not normal things for you." he teased as he entered the class.

"Naegi-san, Togami-san! Both of you were almost late! What were you two doing?!" Ishimaru shouted from the front of the class. He watched Enoshima roll her eyes as she looked away from Maizono.

"Shut up you damn hall monitor!" she shouted at the taller boy. Ikusaba sighed as she mumbled he was a Ultimate Public Morals Committee Member. (Ultimate PMCM for short)

"Enoshima-san, please take your legs off the chair! Your underwear might show!" the girl grinned as Ikusaba just muttered you brought this on everyone. He sighed and looked out the class window.

She was so gonna do something to mess with the class. "Upupupu! there is no might if there is will! Feast your eyes on what you've asked for!"

A good portion of the class began to shout "Junko-chan, don't do that!" 

"AHHHHHH MY EYES! LOOK AWAY LOOK AWAY! I ONLY WANT 2D IN MY LIFE!!!"

"Dude, I'm just gonna say it now... I'm so glad my crystal ball told me to not look." 

"Hm, interesting choice for a fashionista like you Junko." He turned to the door as he heard it slam open, there was a sputter from Fujisaki who ran into the class breathlessly.

Makoto put his left hand by his eye to hide his view as he watched the flustered girl look away from Enoshima's direction "THe teAchER iS oN thE wAy!" the shy girl said in high voice full of comical cracks. There were sighs of relief as the fashionista whined.

"Well that's no fair. Oh- Hey Mukuro, do you think I can make a petition for shorter skirts?" A chorus of no rang through the room as the door opened again. He shook his head as he looked out the window once more, the courtyard was empty. He sighed skipping class now felt like the most preferable thing right now. 

The bell rung and a plop slammed into the silence room. "Oh right on time!" Miss Uyehara giggled, "Ahem- sorry about that. Now let's get on with an announcement, the school is planning to have a festival in March. Now I know it's a bit to early mention this since it's September! But, Hope's Peak has decided to involve talent in this yea- I mean next year's festival. I'll be handing you each a paper as soon as class ends."

Oh that sounded fun.... God, he just wanted to drop out by now and he's only been here for nearly three weeks. He grasped his head as he ruffled his hair, he wanted to shout even if the teacher had to be interrupted even if Ishimaru would scold him... even if he had to just had to stop pretending to be okay.

He blinked as he straightened himself looking right at the person staring at him, Hiro... the older teen turned away with a pale face.

That had to mean something, he thought. Hiro wasn't someone he talked to much, and now that he is thinking about it... Makoto has barely talked to his classmates. He's only spoken to them when they talk to him.

He looked at his open notebook as the scratches of pencil and paper muttered under the teachers sweet voice. It was empty, was it a good thing or bad thing to feel the same as what he saw? He blinked, probably not, yet it was like he didn't care.

Why does it feel like he stopped caring about himself lately? Nah, there's no way after all he's accepting therapy- sorta. The idea of it was still new and going after two weeks every Friday was still.... odd.

Ah- screw it he quietly got up taking his stuff and left. It was a good thing that Hope's Peak allowed students to literally get up and leave. Otherwise he would be asked- "where are you going?" he stopped in his tracks as Kirigiri's voice sliced through the air. He slowly turned around, the girl wasn't much of a 'what are you feeling please tell me' type rather she was 'I know what you're feeling and I won't let you deny it.' type.

So being asked where he was going was rather strange since the Kiri prefered to confirm theories that are more than likely to be correct. "Kirigiri-san is there no theory this time? Or is really that you have to ask me?"

Her emotionless face held a small smile, "Assertive with the questions are we now?" he chuckled as he shook his head. "Would you believe me if I said this time I was stumped on which four places you'd choose to go to this time?" His brow quirked up really? Did she really think that he wouldn't believe her?

She laughed a rather silent one as her hand had been placed on her chin, "at first I thought you were easy to read Naegi-san... but slowly you became hard to read, it was almost like you built your wall up from a single brick with pure will. I could only read you when you are stuck in your thoughts, I found it interesting enough that I try to catch you at those moments."

He opened his mouth with a awkward smile, "I hope you realize that sounded less like a detective and more like a stalker." the girl's eyes slightly widened as she looked away with a tint of red.

She muttered something way lower than he could possibly hear. "If it were anyone else I would've most definitely kicked you." she sighed and looked at him shaking her head, "forgive me on my poor word choices there. Ahem- I uh, may have done some investigating on you- know what nevermind I prefer not to validate your point any further." She turned around beat red?

He felt his jaw slightly drop, but he wanted to know what she investigated on- hell when since he had been with her almost all week after school for her cases. He turned away as he went down the hall. Scratching at his head, he has never seen Kirigiri so flustered over something he has pointed out. Like that time he pointed out that the relationship between a client and a victim had been connected by the bar near the victim's apartment. 

She laughed saying the evidence at the crime scene and the evidence at the client's house was a foreshadowing of a secret affair between the wife and young victim. He furrowed his brows- actually it was more like she had the info but needed the last piece to connect it into a case.

He pushed the button to the lobby in the elevator, it was becoming more like he couldn't see through her well enough and she was trying to crack him like a safe. He looked down with a smile as the elevator dinged open looked like that made it add up to four of them.

"Good morning Abhuraya-san, Tachibana-san." he waved as Abuhuraya nodded wordlessly at the receptionist desk. "Oh! Hello and good morning to you too Naegi-kun." Tachibana smiled with glee. 

Tachibana, a man who literally didn't give enough shits to talking according to a salty Momota Kaito. Makoto wondered if he would be allowed to not talk to people, but Momota didn't know the man had Selective Mutism... which really didn't mean what it sounded like, as he learned when he asked Tsumiki.

Made him wonder if the name would be changed to avoid a bad first impression, after all it was a social anxiety kind of thing. It would be rather rude to put it off as selective when you mention it to anyone as if it were a choice. He opened the door as he squinted his eyes to block the full rays of the sun.

The fresh wind made it's way past him, he inhaled softly. Sun and air.... that's it he only concentrated on that. No need to hear the cars, no need to listen to the rustling of trees, no need to have the chirps of birds. He only needed the stability of warmth and the cool sweet fresh air to breathe.

He headed toward the 'park' by the front of the school, since it was shared with the area of Hope's Peak elementary. Thankfully no one was there here at this time of the morning.

Makoto sat on the bench closer to the small forest enclosure, it was funny that people called it that since everyone was free to go in the area. He had been there once. A man made lake had been there and he fell in last week. His eye was almost pecked out by a duck, and some of his classmates who were nearby pulled him onto the dock.

He sighed at the memory, all because he had tripped after Ikusaba scared him by silently sneaking right next to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the back of the bench. A small stomp and restless rustling of the bushes made its way to his ears. He opened a single eye and saw a buff male student, oh it was one of Tsumiki's classmates.

"Aw shit! Where did Nagito go? I really need to shit!" his brows furrowed at the odd statement. Turning his head around he saw a tale pale boy with white hair, was that Nagito? Also why was he staring at him? The boy put a robotic finger to his lip as he climbed the tree?

"NAGITOOOO-KUUUUN!" a woman shouted with all her might, that was terrifying. "You ARE going TO CLASS if it's the LAST THING I DO!!!" he blinked as a orange haired woman sped right over the bench he sat on and into the forest.

"What the hell." he looked at the park and saw several students running from the left toward him.

"Naegi-san! H-have you seen a tall pale boy with chaotic white h-hair?" Tsumiki wheezed. He pointed up at the tree behind him with his thumb, he just wanted a nap. A stress free nap. After a mutter of cusses and a few other taller students shouting. He sighed as he looked down, why was it one thing after another in this damn school?

"Trying to nap?" he nodded and looked at a pink haired girl with a pixelated clip. She yawned, "well that made two of us." she lazily looked behind him as he glanced at the students shouting at Nagito? pulling him down from the tree.

"Komaeda-san pissed off Miss.Yukizome, and since Mr.Kizakura is drunk... again.... the whole class is trying to calm her down by bringing him to class." she looked exhausted just giving a short synopsis. She sat next to him but kept a well amount of distance.

He looked back and saw the teacher hold knives, that was worrisome. She threw them all none of them hitting the students, but it managed to gain their attention. "You, damn rotten oranges! Get back to class I can handle Nagito-kun!" they all paled and began to run away.

He looked at Tsumiki for context as A tall brownish girl picked up the pink haired girl who was starting to fall asleep.

"Miss.Yukizome, the teacher's assistant- um... spent all of this week trying to get everyone in class.. but Komaeda-san did something for the name of hope- and uh made her really mad."

She glanced down while she twiddled with her fingers, "how is Kokichi?" she smiled.

"He's been able to sleep- a little shifty- but he's sleeping quite well, I'll ask Miss.Yukizome if I can be excused earlier. That way I can make sure he eats well before he can go to class."

He nodded and thanked her as she turned to make her leave. He sighed, why did he want to pretend to be okay? Sure he smiled when it called for it or when he actually felt happy, but why did he tell himself to stay hopeful?

Now he was just tired of it... and now he thinks it's better to let himself feel bad so he can move forward with time.

He yawned, a nap sounded good about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know.... writing in other P.O.V mindsets are hard for me. Like I think of what I would do more than what others would do, to find a way through something. But here I'm trying to make Makoto go with the flow, but halt and make things better if something comes up. 
> 
> I hope it shows. Um but heeeeeey, sorta consistent updates.... right?? Haha... eh thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoy what I have in store. Also Kokichi is a fan of Magic Kaito and you can't change my mind. (Once he gets the concept of ships he'd totally be like Kaito x Shinichi)
> 
> A/N: I accidentally spelled adventure in Spanish and didn't notice till last minute XD


	12. To or not to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add everyone's ages oldest to youngest. (but I will do that later... sorry....... ha...ha.. eh.)

Being poked in the face by an elementary student isn't fun, but he didn't expect to see Masaru or his friends. "What are you dead? I've been poking you for minutes!" he just deadpanned at Kotoko as she kept poking his cheek.

He must've really been in a slumber to not wake up as soon as the shouts of children screech within the area. "Wow you're drooling Naegi-san, never will that be erased from my memory." Nagisa coldly told him. He sighed as he sat up cracking his neck.

"Waking people up when they sleep is pretty rude." he mumbled.

"Said the one sleeping in a playground for kids." good but bad point. He stared at Monaca who only smiled innocently despite her words. She clearly was up to something no matter how much she smiled and pretended to not be. He glanced at the other children.

"Naegi-san, what have you been up to since you came school?" only Jotaro would be the one trying to keep a normal conversation out of all of them. He smiled as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Not much actually, though Kokichi has done quite a lot of pranking lately." even if he struggles to walk while setting up on some days. Kotoko and Masaru smiled with awe as the pink haired girl began to move her arms excitedly.

"Did he cover his classmates in slime like I asked!" oh so that's why he did that. "He told me last week when we visited that he definitely would in my name for honor!" ah so she wanted to join D.I.C.E.

Masaru laughed, "I don't get why you wanna join his evil group! It's bad!" she glared at the red head.

"Nu uh! He was joking when he said that!" the three boys looked baffled.

"What! No way! He said it with so much mean and evil in his voice!" the twin pigtailed girl rolled her eyes as she looked away from Masaru.

"You're telling me- an actor! That I can't see through another actors lies! Bullshiiiiizzzle" Makoto stared at her as she sheepishly looked away knowing he'd say 'mind your language'.

"How did you know he was joking?" Nagisa genuinely asked face full of puzzled features. He would have explained for Kotoko, but the girl was obviously going to never let the blue haired boy live it down.

"In case you didn't notice but see this checkered pattern bow I have now, I have it because I'm in Kokichi-kun's organization. Humph! And I only knew because he made it obvious on purpose. If he actually wanted to hide it, then I bet even Monaca wouldn't know." The lil' Ultimate Drama walked away to the playground avoided by the scared avoidant faces of the other students.

The interaction was amusing, but Monaca stayed behind when the other 'Warrior's of Hope' left. "You're friend's with Kyouko-chan, right Naegi-san?" her eyes blank a small glow of curiosity filled the green haired girl's eyes. 

"You already know the answer to that, Towa-chan." she shifted her position on the wheel chair. "Then again I'm sure you as part of the Towa group has a certain ploy for more influence in Japan... maybe, a way to rival more against the Togami family as a threat." 

She gave a closed eye smile as she spoke through her teeth, "oh my. You're well informed, is it due to the detective? Or is it perhaps... more related to the Togami family?" she looked up, this was like a game of chess to her.

That much he knew. He smiled, "Assumptions can easily lead to your downfall. It's in your best interest to not waste your time with me, Towa-chan." he stood up offering her a polite wave to her 'totally not creepy wave and smile'.

He ignored the chill he felt as he thought about creepy little girls in horror movies. He made his way back to the building, passing by several other students and memorable faces. Though a lot of the student's at Hope's Peak had rather memorable and eccentric styles. Makoto himself was on the plane side, only his bandages and burns being the most 'memorable' part of him.

He shook his head, Kokichi said he'd hang out with Tsumiki since she invited him to meet her friends while they were at the restaurant. He opened the door to his dorm room. Now he really needed to dig into the school soon.

And now that he decided that forceful positivity was extra exhausting, he had a bit energy to charge up on. He flopped on the bed taking out his phone flinching at the loud ringtone. "Hello?" he didn't know this phone number.

"Good to know that you respond asap. I need you to look into the deeper ends of the school, namely the authorized personnel areas. Get me information that is useful, and only useful." 

He sighed, "Alright, but what are you defining as... useful?" there was a few seconds of silence.

"I trust your judgement won't fail me, and if it does... well let's say it won't end well for you or them." he clenched his fist, of course he treated this as blackmail and not a temporary alliance. The beep of the phone rang through the room, only he would hang up without a word.

He sat up fully knowing his next few years at Hope's Peak will be a rollercoaster. The only normal thing being that tomorrow he'd be getting his uniform, which is boring and mundane according a few of his 'new' friends... it feels like his dead friends would agree too.

He slapped his cheeks, he needs to focus. Right now he has important things that will change his life if done wrong. This was going to be one hell of a week, and it hurt to tell Kokichi he couldn't hang out.

Closing his eyes he felt himself be drawn to sleep by the silence. A calm silence rather than the heavy and filled with fear one he had during that time.

He woke up slightly refreshed, he only woke up once due to the night terror he had. He found himself picking at his slightly unwrapped bandages. He stood up getting the first aid kit Kirigiri left for him. He felt himself smile thinking about her, she was a lot sweeter than she presented. He struggled with the bandages but he managed. His phone rang causing him to drop the first aid kit with a jump.

His eye twitched of course everything had to just fall out. He picked up the phone, "You're up to something." Kirigiri Kyouko. The girl he started to crush on stated with and icey voice full of conviction. 

He ran a hand through his hair, the hell did she mean? "Uh... Kiri... what do you mean I'm up to something?" she went silent. "Hello? Kirigiri-san? Are you still there?" he was met without a response again.

Biting his lip Makoto spoke up again, trying to ignore his 'explanation' of her being dead like the others. "Kyouko Kirigiri, can you hear me?" his face slightly becoming red from how he said her first name. That was sure to get her listening to what he said if she didn't die.

"Ah- yes, sorry... I uh just received a file for a case. An old one that's being reopened. Ahem- what I mean is whatever you've been told to do. Just don't." he smiled bitterly, he left little room to chose not to.

It was too late for him he sealed the deal he couldn't turn back without backlash. He didn't want to watch anyone he cared about suffer, in fact he rather not see anyone suffer.

"Sorry... but it was my choice, no one. Not me. Not you. Not even the reaper can ever go back on what has been done, decided, said or chosen. It's just how it is... and I can't let anyone stop me." 

If you asked Makoto his regrets, he'd give you a list. If you asked him to write them in order. The first would be, being so useless during the incident. The second one would be treating himself as a villain to get something done. Even if he wanted things to go another way.

The third.... was making Kirigiri worry. Well. Not just her, right now it was her though. He hung up on her too. He groaned, he's an idiot.

There's no point in denying it. He did something that will make things not go under radar. Which, honestly he should slap himself for. Out of all the dumb things he did... this just happened to be the most recent major one.

He walked out the door to his dorm. Cleaning up the first aid kit was too bothersome. It wasn't as important either, since he had 'stuff' to do. The elevator chimed open.

With a sigh and frown he looked at the image on his phone. "this is going to be annoying." he muttered laced with twinges of spite. Now, don't get him wrong. He knows full well it is partly his fault.

Hell, the annoyance and spite was directed at his will. The will to see what Hope's Peak has hiding. He didn't care about it, so learning about was going to make his 'safety' here go down the drain.

Worst of all was lying to Kokichi. The boy had no clue he would be gone for the rest of the day. He only left a note in his room and at the door. (incase someone else needed to know.)

He kept it vague on purpose, 'Not here, out for some things.' rather the kind of vagueness Kokichi or Saihara would leave. 

Kokichi would do it on purpose and Saihara would put things as a case. A bit humoring honestly. He exited the elevator seeing the incredibly white bright hallway. 

What kind of hidden part of the school was this? Actually how was it so easy to get in? There weren't even cameras.

A few footsteps came from another hall. Pounding over the tiles in a fast pace. Well he's gonna get something real juicy... in a swift moment he took out a recorder Kirigiri gave him. Quietly he hid behind some newly packaged boxes. "Director, I have told you I cannot accept this." it was the Headmaster's voice. That was slightly unexpected.

"Jin, this school has a reputation built on studying talents. We haven't come up with good material in years! This needs to be done." the voice of the 'Director' had a gruff and old. 

"Yes, but what about ethics? This is considerably illegal not to mention. If word gets out about your actions. Hope's Peak won't have anything left to study." if the alarms in his head weren't blaring they were now, "I can't let this go on any further. I won't let the school risk being shut down for your choices."

"Heh, that's where you're wrong Jin. You see as the Headmaster, you are the face of this Academy. Letting this slide in the first place was your mistake, I can easily turn this into the frontlines of news blogs and news channels. 'Kirigiri Jin, history's first corrupt Headmaster for Hope's Peak.' Doesn't that sound like the end of your career?" a hollow laugh rasped through the air.

"Face it Jin, you can't back out now. You've left us unchecked for too long. One mistake after another, first your daughter and family-" he winced at that what a low blow. Even for blackmail. (Though blackmail was always a low blow no matter what it was.)

"Don't even mention that ever again, or I will find a way to bring you down with me." yikes that was the kind of wrath Komaru would stay away from. Also the kind of wrath his mother would hold.

The clicks and clacks of their shoes continued once more. Much to his relief. Once the elevator closed he began to search in the halls. He wasn't paying attention to the smell originally... but it smells like a bleached mixed hospital.

Hints of blood could be smelled. Though it was subtle. He lightly scratched at his arm, this was uncomfortable for sure. A room with glass came to his view as he got closer he saw a sight completely unexpected. His eyes widened as he made sure the camera he had on him had the flash off.

He snapped a few pics despite the guilt he felt in his gut. It was clear the person was dead, the surgeons made no effort to save the person. The cliche movie kind unethical and illegal human experiments. Worst part was it wasn't a movie.

A quick glance in the area and he could see a few places to hide at. Thing was he needed a way to get the layout of this floor. More importantly, why were two major families trying to get at each other for a race owning Hope's Peak?

Was it the fact it had been corrupt for much longer, and only people with influence knew? He internally sighed. He shouldn't be pondering when he could just as easily be found. Around the corner voices were in the hallways. He turned on the recorder.

"Do we really need to keep this going? We haven't had any results." he felt himself tense. That was the voice of one of the teachers, a very sweet teacher too. For a him to be in this too was... just. 

"We are doing this for the greater good... don't you see how the world will benefit from our findings?" this voice was another teacher oh no- how many more of them were involved? That teacher was exactly the type to be obsessed with her work. And not in a good way.

"I know... but it feels.... like too much."

"Gee, at least you have some face with the students. Look at you now. Totally a wuss, you know this all lies on us too. If we don't get this right soon, paying off reserve course parents will need to be changed."

P-p-pay!!! He clenched his jacket. "S-shut up! It's not like they sold their children off! They just accepted what their children wanted and parents receive compensation money for those who passed!"

"Man, you're as bad as one of my students constantly lying to themself. Then again- wait, what if we use orphans instead! Maybe then it'll be easier to for the higher ups to cover it up!" the excitement in her voice was what freaked him out the most.

Welp- that was all he needed for today, he turned to only see Tsumiki's assistant teacher. His eyes widened as he held out his pocket knife at her. She smiled kindly, her clothes were so passable as one of the surgeons. A finger at her lips she pointed above them.

Oh great, another damn vent sight for his eyes to behold with pure spite. That was too cramped for his liking. He nodded as she lifted him up into the vent. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His chest tightened as the other teachers passed by not hearing the light clank of the vent.

He looked at the orange haired woman... "That look is too familiar, what's with the disappointment?" he muttered. She sighed shaking her head. Oh, "Right.. I had no escape plan if things went south."

"Well, you sure catch on faster than some students in my class." she huffed quietly. He doesn't know if she means he's not as dumb or smarter than them... since he has only met the 'smarter ones' so far.

"Anyhow, the hell were you thinking? This place in the school is a dangerous place." she hissed. He grimly looked away, there was the scolding he didn't need.

"I know, but I'm here under the service of Byakuya Togami. Which is a bad thing for me to mention right now- but blackmail doesn't undo itself." he muttered fully knowing that he was being a bit to open for the wrong kind of situation.

"Hm, better than the Towa group." his eyes shot up nearly hitting his head. "Ah, glad to know someone did some part of their homework." he flushed, he hasn't touched the real homework since last week actually.

"I do know that Monaca isn't to be trusted." her eyes held confusion. "Uh, she's a friend of someone close to me. Er- sorta they don't like each other so calling them friends is off grid." Kokichi and Monaca were always at each other's throats with leadership.

"I've heard you don't talk much in class, yet here you are blabbing on about others... My, my if your homeroom teacher heard this she's be thrilled." he scoffed that was something he rather not hear in a vent of all places.

"Can we just go, I don't want to be in an other vent for nearly the whole day." once was beyond enough.

The woman spoke with an embarrassed tone, "oh my- I forgot we were in a vent. Here let me lead the way." 

It was impressive that she knew exactly where to go and when they were never caught going to the next set of vents for the next floor. Not even a single person had seen them despite being within the same hall.

He sighed as they landed out of the vent and into his room. "Now, Naegi-kun... tell me what the hell you were doing."

He took out his camera and recorder, "information gathering." her eyes glowed as she snatched both of them.

"Wow! This is a waterproof camera, and this recorder looks perfect for a detective!" The light in her eyes made him wonder... were his eyes ever that bright?

"Say, Naegi-kun. Why did you go in without a single clue to how the layout looks? If my partner didn't see you, you certainly would have ended up as those rotten oranges guinea pigs."

Her eyes held a deep sadness as she said guinea pig. "I trusted myself enough to not get caught." that was a lie, his talent was just pure bogus.

"Hmm, I see. Well then, I guess I should get going." she looked at her phone as her eye twitched. Yukizome muttered something about stupid drunk man.

"Miss Yukizome. Can I ask you a few questions?" She turned away from the door. "... You came to this school to end the shady activities right?" she nodded with calculating eyes shifting ever so slightly.

"I... I want to know. Do you think we can work together? They plan to use orphans for the experiments and I can't let that happen. I don't want anymore people to be ripped of their lives." The orange haired woman walked up to him putting a hand on his cheek. 

He felt her wipe a tear from his eye. He backed away rubbing them away, Makoto has grown to hate crying in front of people.

"That's what I'm here for, after all what kind of housekeeper would I be if I left the rotten oranges out?" she grinned brightly. "Oh and here, take this. It's a layout of the hidden part of the academy."

Makoto looked at the blueprints she handed him. There was a lot for him to go through, especially to see the documented information of the experiments.

It was a good thing that he only needed things that would get the school on its knees, and hand the ownership to the Togami family... why do things sound easier than when it's done? 

He looked at his phone and saw a line of texts from Kirigiri. His mouth dropped a bit. 25 messages from Kiri it read. Problem was should he or should he not open it? He turned off the ringer on his phone for the day, and he came back to this. Usually he texts back right away but- another text came.

[Kirigiri: I know you're there Naegi-san. At least read it through messages.]

Okay he was officially sure that girl had some seventh sense the world had yet to pick up on.

He turned off his phone, he's dealing with that in the morning. Even if he ends up with an angry detective on his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just have a dream of topics you had talked to about someone, but they're like pretty bad things that actually happen to people and traumatize so many?? Cause damn I had a dream of that exact topic and I felt that emotion, also watched it go on in the dream. (It was not fun when I woke up.)
> 
> Then again my sister says my dreams are wack.
> 
> A/N: Monaca is truely up to something- but nothing on the despair level or 'world domination' kind of level.  
> Also, I fucking spelt human as humon and thought of hamon. I was like I'm doing something wrong the word looks too much like the Spanish word for ham. (I swear I wasn't hungry writing this, my brain just was fried.)


	13. Well, Shit

Starting off the morning with a text from Kokichi telling him he finally took over his class. Naturally a normal person would be concerned for his classmates, but he was worried about the boy who had little to no idea of what self care was. 

His 'bodyguard' who he deemed as biased and flawed, had barely taken care of the boy. Much less talk to him, it was like the girl preferred to not do her job.

In a way it ticked him off. Makoto though, had no time for it, at least not right now.

He took out a recorder as he crawled in the vent and felt chills go down his spine. No, not because of the damn air in the vent he has his jacket... it was due to a statement made by one of the teachers. They had treated those without talents like trash.

They were people unworthy of life, those without rights, in the minds of these sick people their experiments were just on lab rats.

Sweat trickled down his face. This had just started to get more and more disturbing the more time he spent in the basement of the school.

Part of him wished that was the end of it, but he knows that there was more to the school than these secrets. After all this was Hope's Peak, the school that has been around for more than 100 years.

He hopped out of the vent landing on his feet. Looking around he put away the recorder as he made his way to the foul smell in the room. Makoto's face scrunched up as the smell grew stronger.

There was a corpse on the table starting to rot, he frowned. Why didn't the surgeons dispose of the body?

He began to take pictures he put on some gloves he found near the sink. He touched the corpse, the skin had obviously gone through necrosis. Now if he hadn't known better he'd think this was a simple hands on study of the black death.

Even then, it was a dangerous illness to study up close. He shook his head. He needed to check the open part of the skull.

His shoes tapped on the tile floor ever so slightly. The sound had been so quiet he'd think it came from somewhere else if he weren't paying attention.

He took a picture of what remained from the brain with a scrunched face. It looked bruised and burnt, though that wasn't his concern.

His main concern was why the damn monitor next to him had still been moving. He began recording it then showed it connected to the corpses rotting brain.

Makoto never thought such a thing was possible. He stopped recording and made his way back into the vent something told him that there will be someone to have a face put on for such an unethical crime.

So he waited and waited, he checked the time and by then it was late afternoon nearly dusk. Just when he was about to stop recording a man walked in. An old one with nearly no hair left to his name. He made a grumble and gruff sound, "just when will you die?" his eyes widened. He controlled his breathing, but the fact that the so called corpse responded made his desire to vomit then and there heavy.

"h....elp...... me......." they wheezed. His eyes began to tear up there was no way this person could ever recover from such a thing. The man took a needle and began to eject a clearish blue liquid into them.

"It's better if you died.... They want to see if creating immortality with the brain is possible. Your parents probably sold you, and even if you get out alive.... I doubt you could survive with so much dead tissue." he sighed what was the man trying to do? "Tell me, do you accept dying with ignorance and no knowledge or do you want to die with pain agony? Knowing that I'm the only one who will be willing to shield you from monsters who hide themselves in the skin of humanity and ambition, do you accept my benevolence that is beyond too late?"

Their eyes opened red with tears, the old man was comforting them with holding their hand softly. It was hard to see from the vent but he saw the light grip become firm. "good." He seen enough. He knew it. The pain in his throat and eyes made it well known.

It didn't take long for the new ejection to be made, nor did it take long for the poor orphan to die with the sound of a dull yrt high pitched flatline. He mentally sighed. Everything that had once been connected to the now corpse- was now disconnected by the man. 

"Say, how long do you plan on staying up there boy?" Makoto startled hit his head on the top of the vent. Then it fell open due to him letting go of it. The man gave a small chuckle. "You remind me of my brother. Smart yet a fool, it'll be the death of you as it was his."

Makoto jumped down as soon as he stopped recording. "You won't turn me in, will you?" the man smiled as he muttered you tell me. "That's a no then...." he took out his recorder. "I know it's wrong of me to do in the moment, but can you please tell me everything that has gone down here? You seem to be the only one who has been on this more than all the... other old men... no offense sir."

The man chuckled as he began to ruffle his hair, "I sure will explain but it's better for us to meet in the schools mall. Meet me there tomorrow after school, you'll hear more by then." Makoto nodded.

Being called over 40 times by Tsumiki was worrying, one because she preferred to text over the phone rather than call, two she'd stop right after the first call, and three she sent over 50 texts which she could never do even if it were a prank Kokichi forced her on.

He called her as he walked alone in the hall, "Oh thank god you picked up Naegi-san, it's Kokichi! He went to an old shed of the school and hurt himself!" His eyes widened as she sputtered the words out with pure concern.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Where is that damn so called bodyguard!?" he clenched his fist as he felt his nails dig into the palm of his hand. His heart squeezed as his gut tightened.

"I- I don't know, a green haired boy named Rantaro Amami brought him here." His face relaxed a bit. Kokichi liked that older boy. It didn't stop him from hanging up on Tsumiki and rushing to the nurses office.

He slammed the door open to see a small tray with a cloth full of blood. He felt everything go silent as he walked closer. His breathing tightened. This... this couldn't be. "Ah Naegi-san, come over here quickly." he turned his head to see Tsumiki holding a pill bottle of painkillers. A bunch of pill bottles had been scattered over the floor. He walked by the door frame.

"Is he..." she smiled softly at his trouble to speak out the words.

"He's injured not dead." he sighed the fear he held was so stupid. "Although he has a concussion, I'm afraid he'll need to stay here until he can manage." she didn't bother to hide the fact she was worried. In a way it scared him but he also knew that she was capable to take care of Kokichi.

"Minor or mild?"

"Mild." He nodded as she walked out the medicine room. A sigh escaped his lips as he picked up the bottles from the floor. Looking at the stool on the floor and the open cabinet with some bottles laying down, it was obvious Tsumiki fell... how the most of the bottles came with her was beyond his comprehension.

It took him a bit of time to place them all on the counter, not that it mattered to him since he didn't know how to organize the medicine. After he picked the last one he noticed Tsumiki was taking a while. He shook his head of course she would taking care of patients takes time.

Even with that in mind he couldn't help but snoop around a little. His eyes came to a paper on the counter. He picked it up as he frowned. The teachers were trying to get ultimates in the medical and science fields on this illegal experiment. 

He walked out to face the purple haired girl. Her smile looked like it was asking for help. She was being surveillanced, clearly through sound or she wouldn't risk the paper. "Need help with him?" she nodded visible relaxed.

"He's a bit heavy for me, I just need to change the sheets of the bed. It'll be okay to just move him to the available ones." He motioned to the room and made gestures to refer to the paper.

"Naegi-san, I'll need to see the principle and your parents over the papers. Don't worry about the medical bills since any injury at school is covered by the academy." the rustles of the sheets covered the rumbles of their low voices.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'll contact my parents tomorrow... I'm sure they'll rush as soon as they hear." he mused to himself out loud.

"Must be nice to have people care for you." he blinked carefully placing Kokichi on the next bed. He didn't expect that from a girl who rarely made things about her. "Ah s-sorry.. I didn't m-mean to make it about me." well there was the stutter she was missing.

"It's okay... you can talk about it if you want. I won't interrupt." He glanced at the girl who shrinked into herself. Turning back to Kokichi he noticed that his small head had been wrapped up in a few bandages. The boy was paler than his usual pale. He hated that his promise to keep him safe failed when he wasn't even there to help.

"I... never asked to be hurt... to be called mean things to be told my worth." His head rose as he turned to face the very girl he told it was okay to talk. Her breath shook with a soft exhale. "I never asked to be hated nor did I ever ask to be unwanted... and it still happened. I was told it was all that I deserved." she let out a meek sob. 

Even if she knew that she was being heard, even if it had nothing to do with him. She still shared her pain. "Bu-but who were they to tell me what I did or didn't deserve? Who were they to say I'll never go beyond what I even knew of the world?" he watched as her head and clenched fists on her chest grew closer. Makoto Naegi once said he never knew how someone could tell their of the past and feel it present... but now.. his eyes softened... now he knew.

The girl collapsed to the ground. "My whole life no one cared for me. Not my family, abusers, teachers, counselors. Not even I cared about me." a soft wail came from her throat. He gripped the cloth of his pants. "But I came here... I met people who truly cared for me. People who wanted to help take care of me." she was forced to inhale while speaking.

She looked up at him smiling the happiest smile he ever seen on her. "I finally have friends. They may tease me time to time, but they really care for me and would never let anyone get away with trying to make me lose face." she wiped her tear soaked face. "At the lowest point of my life... had I known being here now would save me from so much pain... I would never become a nurse with ugly thoughts in mind."

"I'm glad that I met you Naegi-san. I'm glad I met every friend here at Hope's Peak. And I hope you won't regret joining this school, not even once."

He nodded with a smile, "I'm glad I met you as well Tsumiki-san."

That was the last week he saw her for the next month. She had gone without a trace leaving many worried and some panicked. No one but Naegi knew where she went. And as much as it hurt him to not tell Kokichi who was one of the few truly saddened by her disappearance, there was no other way.

He had to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how old Hope's Peak is, but I'm assuming it's been around since the 1900's.
> 
> Also sorry for not posting as consistently as I hoped, I went on a small trip with my family. Got some nice sushi out of it. :D (and got a little side tracked with school.)
> 
> Yeah, slightly shorter chapter... hehe.


	14. The true bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?!
> 
> Mmm yes the good stuff. Also I feel like Naegi is the type of guy to not cuss much. At least he tries not to do it often, so I was like hey- what if I make him cuss for this reason? Seems valid. Right?

The idea of students being kidnapped from their dorms was unfathomable. According to the official school figures. Time and time again they were proven that safety is never something that should be taken lightly. Not in a world like this. No matter how safe it felt, it never guaranteed that there was peace. He knew the moment Tsumiki warned him over the issue, she wouldn't be around after.

He sighed looking in the green house. Few people hung out here during class, mainly because they didn't know how to avoid the sprinklers. The school specifically made it difficult to cause trouble here. Makoto wan't one to cause trouble intentionally so he was given permission by the headmaster himself to find out how to avoid them. It was a simple answer move at certain times.

He looked up to see a classmate of Kokichi. "Tsumugi-san right?" she looked up from a sketchbook. Designs for her cosplay most likely. She nodded clearly she didn't want to speak to him. "You might want to move, the sprinklers are going to go off soon." She stood up.

"Naegi-san. You hang around Kokichi and Saihara?" her question was more of a statement. He smiled, she was suspicious naturally.

"You have that right, but you make me sound like a loner." her eyes held calculations he couldn't see. She knew a lot that he had yet to learn. Maybe he could get her to help.

"Hanging out with two Ultimate Detectives alone is pretty strange you know. The rumors in this school tend to not stray far from the truth you know." ah he nodded slightly sheepishly. 

"I can tell you that I'm not a criminal under watch. I don't think the school would even let criminals in here at all." she shrugged.

"One of my classmates was charged with attempted murder last week." His ideals for this school was already low but now it dropped more. "They were false though." that reeks of Kokichi.

The splashes and sputters of sprinklers came from behind. "I see the detectives rubbed off on you." he shook his head only if he could rub off on himself.

"How is Kokichi? I heard from Amami-san that he had a pretty bad injury." His eyes hardened.

"He's doing better but he has trouble with light and headaches. The school nurse in place of Tsumiki is pretty helpful." the girl hummed in response.

"Has anyone visited him?" she slightly stiffened up from the question. "Really?" she sighed looking away. "Not even Saihara?"

"Most of the students in our class say with this he should finally learn, but I heard Amami-san stops by. Gokuhara-kun as well." he frowned as she finally faced him again. "Is it true you were the last to see nurse Tsumiki?" her eyes were cold. Ah- this was the girl Tsumiki said helped her rid of the stutters with other friends.

He smiled, "I'm glad you befriended her." she gave him a slightly spiteful look.

"Don't give me such a false smile and say that. I talked with Saihara and he says of all suspects the one to see the victim last is the one to be wary of." she glared at him. It was good advice from a prodigy like him. Too bad his friendship with the girl was only known to those who saw him there.

"Did he ever mention that those who make themselves seem least suspicious are the ones to look out for the most?" Her eyes widened.

"Tch, I knew Kokichi had to do something with it." he blinked that was a subjective turn. He sighed shaking his head.

"As much as he likes to mess with others, he'd never harm Tsumiki." she gave him a look of disbelief. 

"If he can hurt Gokuhara, he could hurt anyone." Makoto walked away from her as soon as the door came in sight. Why did that boy make things hard for himself through pushing everyone away?

He made his way to the nurses office, taking a nap there for lunch sounded nice. He had spent all night looking for more things for Togami. He had found that the Towa family influenced the school more than he originally thought.

"Go get security Amami! Kaede look after the nurse, check for any other injuries. Kaito go get Kirigiri-san and Naegi-san. Harukawa make sure no one enters the scene." He ran as soon as he heard the urgency in Saihara's voice.

The younger boy looked at him hearing his fast paced steps. "Naegi-san." His eyes normally calm and objective held the look of a child scared for others.

"What happened Saihara-san?" he didn't lose his breath. He looked around seeing the others (but Harukawa) worried.

"Kokichi is gone."

"Now isn't the time to join Kokichi on pranks Saihara." the emo looked down full of guilt.

"I'm not joking Naegi-san. See for yourself." He walked in seeing the bored look in the so called babysitter. Akamatsu had been treating the injured nurse.

His heart thumped in his ears.

No.

He took a step closer seeing shattered glass. A sign of struggle on the nurses part. 

Another two thumps.

The curtain held blood, not from the nurse.

More thumps.

Please.

He peaked past the curtain. Kokichi. He wasn't there.

He fell on the floor.

No. He felt his vision stir as the whispers in the background became more and more distant.

"Naegi-san!" He snapped out of it looking at Akamatsu. "He isn't dead, I'm sure of it. Don't lose hope." she smiled. It wasn't fully there, but she tried. The fact she had to try was strange.

Now wasn't the time to be suspicious of everyone. He had to find Kokichi. His eyes widened immediately he stood up and went to Saihara, "What time did Kokichi go missing?" The boy took his time to think for a second.

"We skipped class this morning to head over here, but we had to take the stairs. Since the elevator was broken, by the time we got here second had just ended." so that was why they looked sweaty... with the exception of Amami and Harukawa.

"Wait how did it take so long to get here? I mean as large as the school is there's no way it could take so long." Saihara sighed as Makoto spoke. He didn't say the whole story then... strange.

"There was a fight in one of the hallways we were going through. Akamatsu-san and Saihara-san tried to quell it down." Her tone was as detached and icy as could be.

"In other words the ones who took Kokichi put a lot of effort to stay hidden and remain uncaught. The only thing that didn't go to plan was the nurse as a witness. Thankfully she wasn't killed thanks to you getting here. Right Naegi-san?" Kirigiri walked in with Momota. The only person he wasn't in the mood to see.

"Kirigiri-san, you're right. But I have a question that is unanswered right now... why Kokichi? He seems the least likely per-" his eyes widened and he ran to the bed. No! 

"Yo why did you go quiet?" He pulled off the bed sheet from the bed he moved Kokichi from the night before. He opened the note his mind buzzing with the need of answers to the questions he had. But he already knew. He knew so much. There was no way the people he had been tailing would notice. He should've known they knew.

"Shit." he turned to face the others. He can't sit by and watch his uselessness grow.

"Naegi-san what's the matter?" Akamatsu's eyes held no hope despite her tone. Tch, pathetic of her to tell him not to lose it when she never had it to begin with. He walked past her. The note crumpled in his hands.

He felt someone grip his wrist. "Naegi-san stop being so stubborn. You have two detectives on your side, we have the ability to offer-" he felt something in him snap.

"Offer what Kiri?" he looked up at her with a glare. She flinched but remained unmoved. She wouldn't understand what it's like to have family like his. "Because we haven't talked in weeks, you have no clue what I've been up to. I'm up against more than what you're used to. I failed to lay low and now I'm paying the price, you are just a detective. I've been training." He pulled his arm out of her grip as he turned around.

"Training to get rid of the garbage that doesn't know the way to a fucking landfill." he made eye contact as he gritted his teeth, "I'm only doing my bidding for this dirty world."

He never thought there would be a day he cussed more than once in a single day. Kokichi would be laughing he looked down at the note in his hand. His heart throbbed. They didn't deserve this.

"Hm, oh lookie here sis. It's the crispy white bread... I mean Makoto upupupu." he looked up. Of course Enoshima would say that.

"Don't patronize me right now." The girl's brow rose as Ikusaba sighed.

"Hm, wrong timing ya? Upupu, what's got you twisted in a knot? Oh let me guess it has to do with miss detective running about with that sickly pale astronaut." his eye twitched as he moved off to the side.

He didn't have time for this. "No time to explain, I get it. So I'll join you, no need to thank me." she grinned with a peace sign He looked at the older twin who shrugged.

He began to walk hearing the twins tag from behind. He sighed, she wouldn't let this go. "You know, Makoto. I may not remember much of myself but I do know that I'm a lot smarter than Toegami." 

... She really called him Toegami. But smarter than a prodigy was saying a lot, especially with her being a fashionista. "What do you know that can help me?" 

"Well, plenty. But hey hey I'm not cheap. You get what you want and I get what I want. A win win situation." He could feel her mischief from behind.

"Fine, but I'll only do what you want as long as I am able to."

"Ohoho, that's all I need to hear loverboy. Mukuro, get a move on we have some havoc to cause within the school. Oh and don't worry upupu no one will die by our hands. I already sent you the plans."

Plans he looked at his phone to see a email from an unknown person. He looked behind to see the girls gone. He opened the door to his room.

He clenched his fist, he has the feeling that things will be a lot more chaotic soon. 

But that didn't matter to him as long as the people he cares for end up safe.


	15. It's Always Junko Enoshima

Catching someone watching you sleep is pretty scary, especially when you locked the door to your room. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh- I just got here. Did I wake you up Ma-ko-to?" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure you know I'm a light sleeper by now Enoshima." she put a finger on her chin and shrugged with a meh.

"Now, on to the real shit. Lil' Junko-fucking Enoshima takes the stage! Whoo whoo!" she hollered in his ears. He pushed her face away from his, she really didn't get the word personal space huh? "You read the plan right?" he nodded getting off the bed. He only got two hours of sleep this time.

He walked into the bathroom, hearing the booming voice of the pink haired girl over the shower. "I sent someone else to find that little brother brat of yours, so we just need to tear down the school from the inside. And lucky for you I know where to start!"

Her boyfriend was part of the project, not because he wanted to. It was because Junko told him he needed to help her take over the school. Why she want's do something like that was beyond him, but he was thankful that there was already a mole on the inside.

"I'm sure you've seen on the map of the basement. Like damn I checked it after Mukuro stole some blueprints for me. Af first I thought how extra but I think the basement has a basement." Makoto sighed as he opened the bathroom door nearly slamming it on his face.

"Ya never asked for the door to be fixed?" he shook his head, he was way too busy to even remember asking. "Oh whatever. We need to get going to the area of surviving experiments, Mukuro will be waiting with my boyfriend. Thing is I also have a disguise for this operation, upupu." He didn't like the look on her face.

"Oh, is that a new volunteer? Sir... Bakato?" he nodded keeping a straight face. "Isn't that an Ultimate though?" 

He smirked "sure is, the girls parents caught whiff of this and asked to be paid accordingly for their help." the man smirked devilishly. How disgusting. Even if he was acting he was also disgusted with himself.

"Well we did decide to have a change to the recent experiments. Since you clearly haven't been around for much time I'll explain." 

His brow quirked up as he quipped to that, "I did go out on a small vacation but no one mentioned change here."

"Ahaha, yeah thing is someone said we need a control. So we are spectating a few students that fit the criteria. Another thing is that we are now experimenting on three different kinds of students." 

He knows where this was going. "So a smart, dumb, and average student." the man nodded waving his finger at him.

"Ohoho, you sure catch on quickly. Good thing we already have two of those, I'll make sure I tell the head of your contributions. Leave the girl in the first room in the hall to the left." he nodded as he began to walk.

Enoshima clearly had smarts, and so did Kokichi... "i can't believe they decidedly called me a dumb bitch." he heard her mutter bitterly. He didn't even bother to look at her as he mentally rolled his eyes.

When he opened the door he saw Ikusaba and the man he assumed was Enoshima's boyfriend. "Huh, never expected to see this... on our first meeting." he refrained from laughing at him.

The teen male rolled his eyes as he clutched his swollen cheek. "My name is Matsuda Yasuke, don't even bother being friendly with me." Ah so he was the one that used his Ultimate talent to help Enoshima recover.

"I was planning to stick with formalities Matsuda-san, but you might as well call me Makoto." the other glared. "Ikusaba-san, I don't think it was necessary to punch him."

Ikusaba smirked ready for blood, "If it's for the sake of protecting my precious people it's perfectly fine."

"Yikes kinda creepy, even for your aesthetic. Might wanna do a vibe check next week with the doctors too." Makoto now knew he should've dropped her when he had the chance.

"Ahem- since the three of you are in disguise already we'll need to meet up later. Mukuro go lead the way I'll catch up soon." the black haired girl nodded throwing a tactical pocket knife to her. It was surprising to see that she caught it with ease... but it would be expected if he thought about it earlier.

"Don't get caught." the older twin smirked.

Enoshima grinned, "wouldn't happen even if I tried." she looked at her boyfriend who only nodded with a soft smile. She mouthed something he assumed was along the lines of take care, but that would never explain why Matsuda looked off guard and became flustered.

They walk to the room labeled 'failed experiments' Ikusaba opened the door with a card key. He smelled blood on her earlier so it was obvious how she got it, whether or not she killed them wasn't something he wanted to hear.

The smell of blood made him stop breathing immediately, but he knew now wasn't the time to waiver. He he made a promised that old man. "Haven't smelled this much blood since..." Ikusaba stopped speaking as she glanced at him.

He strained a smile, "Don't worry." she mumbled softly. "did you say something Ikusaba-san?" she shook her head.

"Naegi, if you can't handle blood this isn't the job for you."

"Now you get why I punched him?" he nodded as they walked inside the room. Matsuda clicked his tongue from behind him.

He frowned he could hear some of them breathing. Gasping for air... letting out final breaths. "How do we get them out?"

"Oh that's where I come in lover boy." his eye twitched.

"Nearby this room is another that links to the sewers, design flaws if you will. No one uses it because it smells like shit. Might be unbearable but it's the only way."

Makoto felt a bit disgusted over the fact she waved it off effortlessly, but then again the hardest tasks can easily have a simple solution... not always though.

"What about being caught?" he turned to her- how in the hell did she manage to disguise herself in such a short amount of time?

"Naegi you should know by now that Junko is meticulous, there is no room for rookie mistakes from any of us." he wasn't wrong.

He looked up determination may backfire on him one day, but today he had to use it as if there were no other way to get it done.

He tapped his finger on his arm, the burns may be getting better... but for them to force Makoto to wait in the sewer with a single mask was truly something else.

After the first person he began to see if he could help out with injuries or comfortability. Some of them were vegetables which made him anxious for Kokichi. Others were dying or dead. 

Enoshima and Ikusaba made sure to keep the bodies further away. He was thankful for that. There were few who actually were in somewhat good health, but they were absolutely terrified.

"I hope you can understand that my friends and I aren't trying to hurt you... we want to help, but we can't do that if you stay afraid and silent forever."

He was guilty to put it that way but it was true. Those that stay silent will never receive the help that they need. Which is why he's in trouble for skipping therapy the past few weeks.

"you... you want to save us?" a small child with badly cut hair filled with blood spoke up. He nearly let a sigh out. He nodded looking at her.

Although it was a bit dark, there were some lights allowing them to see a bit. "Yeah, we want you all to be safe."

"Thank... T-thank you for saving us!" the small child sobbed. His brows rose from the sudden sobbing but then went down after hearing the thank you. It was pitiful to look at because this was all he was able to do. And all the same it reminded him of himself after the incident.

"Naegi-san that's all of them." he looked up to see Ikusaba jump down to the sewer graceful and silently. "Junko wants to go on ahead to do some other stuff so she has asked the three of us to get them to Chisome-san." he nodded spacing out slowly from the rush.

How he managed to carry three people at once never got an answer, but Ikusaba carrying nine people with ease will be a mystery. Matsuda only managed to carry two not that it mattered to the guy. He was pretty heartless unless it came down to Enoshima... he honestly wondered how Matsuda could like such a girl, and how the Enoshima could like such a guy.

They were so different yet similar though they clashed more than not. Even if that flirting Enoshima threw at Matsuda said otherwise. He didn't want to be judgmental over the relationship he just had a hard time finding the chemistry. He blinked, "Ikusaba do you hear those footsteps?" 

Muffled taps ran over their heads, the Ultimate Soldier nodded. "Don't worry thats just the officials." he hummed oh the officials. Wait-

"What officials?" he tilted his head slightly. Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"Former ultimates within the justice system along with non ultimates." He frowned. How did Enoshima get them on this ride? "Don't ask you'll only get more questions with no answers."

His eye twitched, his inner detective says try me. He mulled on the question internally but he never once saw Enoshima around any person with those types of connections. It was a different story if she was the literal connection he was looking for.

"Ah Naegi-kun good to see you! Welcome to out end of the tunnel, I have to say Enoshima sure knows how to take down rotten oranges." he just smiled awkwardly as the people they were carrying had been handed to first responders.

"I'm a little confused is there a raid of some sort going on?" he mumbled to the cherry woman.

"Actually yes, thanks to Togami-kun there's a lot of evidence against the school. Meaning two things it will close the place permanently or a major family can take over... I'm very sure that the Togami corporation will be the ones since they did everyone a huge favor with all the evidence." she winked at him.

He looked away slightly flustered she was complimenting his work.

"Hmph, of course the Togami family will take over the school. Not only did we find that the Towa family had hand in such heinous acts but a good portion of the schools funding came from them trying to gain ownership to the Academy with bribery." didn't Togami tell him if they didn't succeed he'd use money to get his way?

He rolled his eyes, what a chivalrous person hope is not lost. "Makoto I can hear your sarcastic thoughts from here, refrain from diluting the word hope next to a noble name that needs none." he sighed.

"Sure thing Togami-san."

"Matsuda, you must be the one that pink girl keeps talking about."

He sensed a fight with words and sarcasm bound to happen so Makoto chose to take his leave. It was strange to climb up the sewer to see people trying to tend to him. Declining their help pointing the first responders to the people who needed it more wasn't difficult to get them off his back. Then he saw his sister and Fukawa together. "Komaru, why are you here?" she tensed as she turned around with a placid smile.

"Heyyyy big bro! I heard you helped take down the big baddies from the school with all that vent crawling." she covered her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Komaru who told you that." she began to pale looking around with sweat over her face.

He frowned, it was top secrete, no one besides those involved knew. "Who ever told you could be dangerous."

"Waaa, fine I'll tell you! But don't call me crazy like Sho did!" who is Sho? He looked at Fukawa who turned away before eye contact was even made.

Komaru began to whisper in his ear, "the ghost of the school did." his eyes widened.

"You mean Izuru Kamukura?" she nodded with a pouty look.

"He looks exactly like the pictures, and boy does he sound old and boring." it was hard not to believe her because Komaru had lost a lot of pep when she lost her friends in the incident.

It then hit him- Komaru always said she could feel, hear even see ghosts. "Yeah... I know, seeing them as a ghost hurts. But it feels less lonely." she muttered taking interest in the dirt path. "Ah wait-" her eyes bulged with a smile then dropped not even a second later. "Um... we found Kokichi."

Makoto was about to smile but her pause made him feel restless, "there's a but isn't there?" she nodded pointing to a tent with things being thrown around. It was far enough to not hear what had been going on there.

He began to walk toward the tent he got bonked on the head with a water bottle... a metal one. "Ouch." the screams and cries of Kokichi pierced his ears making him rush over. He opened the drape of the tent despite the protests he got, he teared up seeing the little boy sobbing and staying in the corner further away from the medical professionals.

"Young man, we have to ask you to leave." a old man with a stethoscope turned to him. He shook his head trying to speak but the words never came. "I understand your concern with the patient but we need to get him stable first." the man's eyes held a deep sadness hidden within.

His voice cracked when he protested, "Ah! Please wait, I'm family- I can help." the man looked skeptical for obvious reasons but let Makoto pass.

"Kokichi." the younger boy was gripping his own head sobbing, he had nothing close by to throw. He should be somewhat safe.

"Kokichi, it's me. Makoto... your Nii-san, you know your onee-chan is out there too... it's safe with me remember, now that I'm here no one will hurt you." Kokichi looked up slowly with fearful eyes snot and tears all over his face. 

"I- I want mama." a hiccup escaped his mouth. "and papa." he teared up, "but they won't ever come back."

He slowly held the smaller boy's hand getting a light squeeze as a response. "You have kaa-chan and tou-chan, they may not be mama and papa... but they love you all the same."

He would never show it in front of the younger boy, but he was pissed with Headmaster Kirigiri and that so called bodyguard. Even Sakura who rarely hung out with him managed to be discrete with their relationship. 

Kokichi nodded with a sniff followed by a hiccup. "Onee-chan said that mama and papa want to beat up the meanies who hurt me... They even said that they would go to hell to make a deal with the devil just to make sure no one hurts me."

... If Komaru met Kokichi's parents as ghosts, doesn't that mean they could answer who his half brother is? "How about you go with the doctor so he can clean up your wounds?" Kokichi looked reluctant as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"No needles... no sharp pain stuff and no nasty smells. Then we have a deal." he eyed the doctor who nodded. "Good, then take me to my favorite nurse."

Makoto left seeing that he was starting to get demanding. He walked over to Komaru who was now closer. "Did they tell you?" she sighed.

"Yeah but I have no clue where we can find him. They said once they know he's safe they'd be able to move to the after life... whatever that means to them."

"How is he now?" she eyed the tent that was slightly open. Komaru smiled. "He looks a little happy... too bad it's obvious to us now that he's trying to not be afraid."

"I second that...... but what happened to him?" Komaru paled.

He bursted in the office seeing the very people he wanted to talk to minus three. "Headmaster Kirigiri I need to talk to you and Chabashira alone." he glared at the very man who swore to protect him and Kokichi.

"I'm afraid we can't leave Naegi-san, we have reason to suspect you're involved in illegal activities. He frowned at Kirigiri, he technically was but it wasn't what she thought it was. "Now let me begin-"

"Kirigiri-san, not right now. This isn't the time." Saihara also frowned as he glanced at Amami. Chabashira began to look anywhere but is face. He slammed his fist on the desk, "you swore to keep us safe!" he knew that the other three were slightly confused (Kyouko not as much). 

"Naegi, I swore within my power, I can't simply-"

"Simply what!? Tell those fucking bastards to quite those damn human experiments they've done without your knowledge for years?! Because I sure as hell thought you had some sort of way to stop it! For heaven's sake you're a Kirigiri! Would it hurt you that much to use that detective skills you've had longer than your daughter!?" He huffed after shouting his breathing only barely being well maintained.

He was shaking heart pounding, he wanted to say more but- "Naegi, have you vented enough yet?" he teared up. He just wanted to blame them all but he was the one who truly failed his promise. "Everyone take a seat."

He didn't bother facing anyone. It was shameful of him to have cussed in front of so many people when he didn't have a clear head. "Kyouko, remember the activities I told you to investigate?" the young detective nodded.

"Saihara, remember how I asked you to keep an eye for suspicious activity around Kokichi" the young prodigy nodded "Well that was because after talking with Togami over Naegi's findings... we found out that Kokichi was a target of illegal experiments." 

"Chabashira I had asked you the day Kokichi ended up with a concussion to make sure no one he knew or you knew could get close to him... but Naegi those few days you spent investigating Chabashira got attacked while guarding him in the nurse's office. She had been attacked by former ultimates much stronger than her so she had to get back up."

He looked at the green haired girl who nodded, "Haaa- it sucks to say but the jackasses dumped me in a closet and I couldn't get out since I was out cold for a few days..." she grinded her teeth swearing her revenge under her breath.

"Thing is the brat had been gone for three days, not when I heard Saihara-san and the others finding that nurse injured."

Saihara spoke up removing his hat, "but who was the nurse."

"It was one of the investigators that Togami sent to check on Kokichi." Amami frowned.

"Why are you referring to Kokichi as Kokichi and not Ouma?" The headmaster looked at Makoto who had been soaking in the new information.

"Might as well say since he and Saihara have their own suspicions." Saihara blushed mumbling how he could read him faster than Kaito.

"Kokichi-kun is a lot smarter than you'd think, albeit he's childish tendencies do grow as people tell him to act his age just to spite others." he chuckled. "In other words Kokichi-kun is currently eleven years old."

Amami laughed, "you mean that he is literally been acting his age whenever our classmates tell him to." Makoto, both Kirigiri's and Chabashira nodded.

"Is it true that he killed his brother?" Saihara asked. Makoto snorted, even if he wasn't much older than Kokichi to ask a question like that out of the blue was quite funny. He opened his mouth ready to speak but loud steps from outside the room made him turn to the door.

He didn't expect chaos to be brought with the visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Sorry not sorry. But hey, three chappy's are here. That do be good tho.(?) So I'm doing this thing where I can't use my phone for a while and damn I was wondering if I'd be able to update this because of that... then it hit me I don't need the phone to write this and I certainly won't be breaking any "no social media" rules.
> 
> But heyyy three chapps in one day~


	16. Helping goes a long way

"There you are!" Komaru busted the door open with Fukawa behind her yet again. "Kokichi is getting some medical treatment at the hospital and his parents told me to tell you that-" she turned next to her looking at air...

"Sorry what?" She blushed, "ohhhh." she faced her older brother, "whoops they told me to tell you when we were alone."

Makoto face palmed, "you can't just talk to the dead and expect others to understand." he pointed at Chabashira who was deathly pale muttering Kaito's words were true. Saihara looked puzzled as Amami just stopped working with logic.

Kirigiri chuckled as she looked at Komaru, "Do tell us what information the deceased have given you."

Komaru became flushed, "Aaah this so embarrassing! Fukawa please remind me next time when there's people around!."

The dark purple haired girl twirled the ends of her braids not interested in the conversation. "Not my problem Dekumaru." Komaru ruffled her hair like a mad woman.

"They said to look for someone named Amami Rantarou, because that's the guy we're looking for!" Makoto froze.

"You mean- this whole time." he looked at the green avocado. "This is who we were looking for?" he stood up looking at where the ghosts had been according to Komaru.

"THAT'S THE GUY! HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HIS MOTHER!" She ran to the couch next to her brother.

He smacked her head, "Komaru! Don't say that to him. Try to be thoughtful Kokichi said his mom left his half brother to his father when he was young!"

They all looked at Amami who was at a loss for words. "Okaa-san?" he spoke lowly.

Komaru began to sweat bullets, "she said yes... ahhhh nooooo, she's glaring at me for confirming that she's dead." she went to the floor huddling into a ball.

"Um, I need time alone." he spoke slowly trudging out of the office.

"Komaru, you're in big trouble."

She ran away taking Fukawa by the hand. "Let's continue the conversation, shall we?" He sighed hearing the man speak, the way he said it had to be a joke.

After scolding Komaru and talking to Amami, it was clear to Makoto that the only reason he became the Ultimate Adventure was to find his birth mother. He said knowing of her fate was fine, since he finally had a brother like he always wanted. But they both knew he was devastated with the news.

Komaru was offered to be an Ultimate Ghost Whisperer once she entered high school... she accepted as long as the tests didn't end up like telling Amami his mother passed away.

He felt bad, since that meant Kokichi would finally have no need to call him nii-san. Yet he knew that finding his guardians was the most important thing to the orphan. Even D.I.C.E caught wind of it despite no one letting the information out.

He sat on the roof of the school, "didn't expect to see you here" he looked at the lavender hair flowing by his face.

"You didn't expect me to be doing illegal activities for the sake of the victims." she scoffed.

"You became harder to read that time... now I can see you're exhausted but ready to go on." it was his turn to scoff.

"All hail the Ultimate Detective, she finally sees the clear eye bags hanging on my skin for dear life."

"Heh, who knew you had ways with sarcasm" he smiled.

"Kokichi is the true master at that. He only forced me to practice it.... also I never had a chance to say it because I was desperate... but I'm sorry."

The grew closer as he closed his eyes ready for the slap any moment. Yet it never came, he felt a cold hand run through his hair as his head had been lifted slowly. He was ready for it to be smashed on the floor but instead it was placed on a nice- laaaap. That was a lap. Oh nononono no! He opened his eyes blushing furiously.

"K-kiri! What are you doing??" she smiled looking down at him covering the bright sun.

"You deserve some rest so... don't mind me and take a nap."

He was about to protest but the wind and everything surrounding him just lured him to close his eyes, he hummed out an okay...

"I'm sorry too." was the faint whisper he last heard falling asleep.

And he wouldn't think to ever tell her ever but the lap pillow was comforting in more ways than one.

"hmmm, that was a nice nap." He slowly got up noting that he was now in his room. He yawned looking at his phone, it was the afternoon.

Of the next day! Makoto scrambled to get to class making sure he didn't harm his practically scarred skin. The burns were never severe enough to take forever to heal, but it would forever leave a scar on his body.

"Good afternoon Naegi-kun!" He smiled at Sayaka saying good afternoon back. It surprised him that Ishimaru of all people smiled naturally since he usually was stiff.

"After noon Naegi-san, I hope you had a nice rest." he nodded dumbfounded over not being in trouble for being late to class for the past few weeks.

What he was most confused over was why did everyone seem in a good mood. He looked at Kiri who smiled at him- he swore his heart stopped and skipped two beats. He would be embarrassed to tell her that she looked cute. He tried to ask Ikusaba but she too was smiling talking to other classmates. This had to be major with two usually expressionless classmates being able to smile like it were normal.

If he didn't know better- or if he were Komaru. He'd think they were in a cult of smiles or brainwashed to feel cheer.

"Jeez just wait till someone tells you." Junko looked at him turning off her phone and removing her legs from the desk.

He sighed, might as well turn to the only person looking normal at the moment. "Ogami-san what's going on?" She looked at him with a smile.

"The school is going to be shut down for a week, that means semester exams won't happen this year. It was on the news but illegal activities that hadn't been made public went down at Hope's Peak and now they'll be reviewing everything to make sure students will be safe for next year."

He wanted to smile but, knowing the activities made it hard to smile. He quietly thanked her and took his seat. "Lover boy just smile already, you worked hard and even if there are people who won't be brought back because of this- know that the future will be safer for the next generation." her face tried to hold a smile but she looked pale just saying the sentence.

His mouth opened hearing that from Enoshima of all people, she gaged- that was one way to ruin a good moment. "Agh I'm disgusted. Those words weren't made for me as a human, my character was not built on this rainbow fun smile crap, I'm going to be sick."

He laughed she wasn't wrong, but he couldn't help and feel the way that he felt. "I feel touched and sick at the same time hearing you of all people say that.." she rolled her eyes.

She tapped on her phone unlocking it. She did some speed texting from what he can tell, then she looked at him again.

"That's something we can agree on for once."

"Make that twice." he began to smile.

"You know what, I hope we disagree more than ever here on out." no wonder Kokichi found this fun.

"Well that's some hope to have, I'd say that's more like a wish."

"I regret every choice I made in my life to end up this way, ahhh I hate you so much." she muttered biting her nails.

"Make that three." she quietly stared letting go of her now chipping nail polish.

"My bad." he mumbled looking out the window. "made it weird again."

"Well shit- it's four now." he burst out laughing at her spite, causing their classmates to stare.

"W-what?" he felt his heated face only go higher in temperature.

"Who knew a person with such a moody face, like you could laugh that much." ah yes- by now he was a reddened tomato. Why did it have to be Fukawa who said that? She rarely spoke in class.

He looked around the room to see the curious look on most of their faces. Few had sympathetic looks, but mainly due to the sudden attention. "I'm not a moody person Fukawa-san."

"The fortunes say otherwise." he deadpanned at Hiro. One he never had his fortune told, two that might be a little true, three he's an emotional mess who is in need of getting an act together.

"Even if they did, you only have a 30 percent chance of being accurate Hiro." the guy looked slightly offended and opened his mouth only to then close it. He nodded with a small fair enough.

"If it really were true, then why were you mad at Kirigiri then suddenly on good terms with her today Big mac?" The sharp look in her eyes let him know she was observant enough... but there was only one time she referred to him as Big mac. The beginning of the year and then it didn't happen until now.

"That was a person conflict between friends Fukawa-san, your input on Naegi-san as a moody person shouldn't involve that." Kiri's smile had vanished and her warm eyes were replaced with a frozen stare.

"I mean the times you had arguments and the times you didn't out in the halls don't match up." The sly grin she hid under that stoic face disturbed him far more than he thought it would.

"Um- Fukawa-san I actually think you're wrong." Fujisaki the girl/boy (he wasn't sure what they were being referred to as of lately.) spoke softly yet held confidence..... Makoto now knew he isolated himself from his classmates- hell most students far too long.

"You see, I heard one of their arguments from a while ago and... it didn't sound like one. It was almost like." they paused trying to come up with the word. "Like a girlfriend trying to help her boyfriend who just was too stubborn to seek it."

He clasped his hands on his face absolutely mortified Fujisaki had to put it that way specifically. Of all ways it could be laid it had to be a romantic sense. "Fujisaki-san I appreciate your help, but your words may need work."

Even if Fujisaki was three desks away he still heard the whisper, 'too bad the girlfriend is a detective nerd who's oblivious, and the boyfriend a too desperate with hanging on.' he knew exactly what it meant and he wished it went unheard.

He looked up noting almost nothing different from before, only thing was Kiri had a closed hand to her mouth as she looked away. Almost as if she were composing herself from some- oh, well that meant something.

"Point is-" Makoto stood up, "Kirigiri-san and I are friends. We had some misunderstandings that affected our friendship and only recently came to understand each other." he looked at the girl who took a second longer to nod...

He was no detective but the lack of composure and the later reaction meant something... problem was he was freaking out over the fact he actually remembered such a small detail.

He sighed, "Since I don't see any reason for me to stay longer I'll just leave." he waved as he had been waved off. That was new.

It was then he began to process the fact he, Naegi Makoto, had been in a trial without the official part. One hell of a dumb class trial.

"Fukawa-san! What were you thinking!?" the muffled voice came through the barely closed door. He shrugged it was probably because the time she outwardly spoke in class had been a class trial.

On his way to Kokichi's class he saw a pink haired girl talking to a muted ash haired boy by a fountain. They had been there quite a lot these past few months.

Seeing Amami and Kokichi awkwardly staring at each other was kind of amusing, since Saihara and Chabashira (who kept looking back and forth to Amami) were also staring at the small boy. "What the hell do you three want?" he barked covered by a folded blanket.

Oh- that's where the amusement ended. Kokichi didn't need to draw his other classmates in the argument during their lunch break. "Kokichi, are they bulling you again?" the purple gremlin ran to hug Makoto.

"Nii-san! I shall share my poor story- Little ol' me had gone to class with my favorite blankie my mum made me." he huffed crossing his arms hiding a wince from all but the two 'brothers'.

"It's nice, warm, fuzzy, cozy, pretty- mum made sure I could use it for a long time... uh... ahem- then Kaito said why would I bring that and not a jacket if I were that cold!" he glared at the floor. Oh. Oh no that's why.

He kneeled down to Kokichi who kept talking, "can you believe the nerve of that guy! He shows up on my doorstep asking if I were okay then criticize me for the comfort blankie. Geez are all jocks mean?" well that was more straightforward than usual. He'd never be so open in public eye- oh the concussion.

"No, not all. I'll tell you some 'jocks' in my class. Ogami-san is very kind hearted and wishes the best for everyone. Oowada-san looks intimidating but he's really cool and a good friend. Kuwata-san is taken as a player but he really just gets rattled in manipulative kind of girls."

He wiped away some of Kokichi's tears, "I miss mum and dad. They always beat up bullies and tell me how to make sure it won't happen again." The three bystanders just looked away with pure awkwardness.

The door opened from the classroom. Mamota, Harukawa, and Akamatsu popped out their heads. "What's with the brat?" Makoto looked at Saihara who gestured Harukawa wasn't there when it happend.

"I'm no brat you meanie." despite the sniffle and hiccup, he had to admit the childish tone made the sentence adorable. He lifted the boy up making sure the girl didn't see who it was.

"Since when did Kokichi talk like an actual child?" Mamota asked genuinely confused. Even with his lack of brains, the guy did deserve some credit for intelligence. Actually a lot of people in the school did.

Harukawa glared at the bundled blanket around Kokichi. The boy turned with a teary face rubbing his own eyes. surprising the two of them. "Well that confirmed my suspicion, I'll just keep watching." Akamatsu smiled.

Amami glared at Mamota and Harukawa, "You better leave him be." Makoto sighed as the boy had slowly drifted into a fever. He touched his forehead, that must be why he was off guard. That sure left the clueless stund.

"I'll be leaving he's getting a fever from the stress of recent events." Those in nodded.

When he reached the elevator he heard a shout, "SHUT UP NONE OF HAVE EVER TRULY KNOWN HIM!." he winced Amami was right about that on their end. Kokichi stirred lightly with a flushed face.

He didn't expect Tsumiki to be back on duty right after she had been released from captivity. "Naegi-san, hello. How- that's Kokichi isn't it?" her face grew with dread as he nodded.

"His fever isn't as bad as I feared, but I'll stay the night to make sure it doesn't get worse." he sighed.

"Tsumiki-san, I want you to take the night shift off and go to my room so we can take care of him... you need rest too." he pointed at the smudged make up under her eye bags. She smiled with a light chuckle.

"If only it were night and not dusk... alright but let me take care of him first." he shook his head despite her sigh. 

"No can do, besides I got my rest- you should have yours." she smiled.

"I wish I could but my job has a point in being a busybody." He nodded there was no denying that.

"But what good will it be if the nurse is too tired to care for others- therefore in need of care as well?" she flinched as she glared at the ground.

"That was good... fine I'll take a few days of rest but I'll serve some time when I can." who knew the nurse who cared could be cared for? He did.

"I was hoping to ask later, but what happened?" everyone knew she had been kidnapped but few knew the new bandages weren't because she got herself hurt.

She shifted from her chair moving a hair from Kokichi's sweaty face. "History repeated itself, only this time I chose to fight." his eyes widened. "I told my closest friends about this, and they understood the pain I went through. But I never told them that that was the perfect chance for me to prove to myself that I'm no longer weak, meek, or a flea." she smiled the same way she did when she disappeared.

He knew that he should be happy for her, but there was a small hint of pain coming from it. "You got hurt badly didn't you."

"I swear how are not a detective." she mumbled. "Let's just say.... It's what helped me find my nurse tone in my every run in the mill day voice."

"Get yourself treated at the least Tsumiki-san." 

"Mikan."

"Call me Mikan."

"Makoto then."

"Seriously get the treatment you need Ts- Mikan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about it and I was thinking... yo if I made character stories as a series for this then I could practice writing a lot more. So If you want a certain character to have a story you can comment who. I already have a few set in stone for their own stories... hmm yeah, more work for me. (I'll accept them once I finish those I know I will write.)
> 
> Geez I keep planning more and more for this, but damn do I love to make stories and storytelling.
> 
> A/N: Most of this is uhhh improv- hehe........ I have an outline of where I want some points to be for each chapter, but how I get there is more of what my last brain cell is used for.  
> Improv is pretty fun for me in writing since most of my works just go with the flow after I have a set idea. Then again I'm sure other people do this too. (Great way to get creative btw.)
> 
> And like any other story the beginning of the end will need to happen in some chapter.  
> Hint hint- the end is a lot closer. 
> 
> I do wonder how I end up always having a lot to say. Call me a chatterbox, I wrote my ears off.


	17. Nothing new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read I'll have some details going on about peeling dead skin from burns around the end. So if you don't want to read that look for the sentence 'He looked away from the curious eyes.' then go to 'Asahina was holding a handkerchief and dabbing it carefully on his face.' to skip it. 
> 
> It's not too descriptive mainly imagery. Wait- does imagery count as being descriptive? (after a quick search) Ah, technically yes, I'm dumb lol.
> 
> Haha, I forgot to put the chapter title in the previous one and when I did, I was like come up with whatever. Insert make reference to the last part of it.
> 
> Dumb maybe yes or no I don't know, but hey there if I made it this far then you the reader should definitely give me a kudo for not dropping this for another story.... like other stories.
> 
> Sorta, I just made this one a focus because of how much fun it was despite my personal project pleading for attention. Smh I'm a bad creator, neglect of any kind shouldn't be justified. (Ignore the negligence to my health then we'll be on the same page.) I do love the personal project but I've been able to develop more of it with practice and taking my time.
> 
> Not that you should do the same, I got my own pace to follow and that happens to include procrastination... a lot of it.
> 
> A/N: Again with the chatterbox. Send help the words finally went and now they can't stop.

Hitting his head was normal, especially in a moment like this. Yes very normal, very normal that bumping heads with a crush was a normal way to hit your head. Makoto never expected to get from the ground and see some ramen cup on Kiri. A small snort may or may not have been let out.

"You. You got a little something there Kiri." she moved her hand on her head pulling off the fish cake from her hair. 

"Oh, that's unfortunate that was my lunch." she mumbled getting up and rid of the cup and noodles on her head. "I guess I know what I'll be for halloween next year." he chuckled.

"Sorry about that, let me help you clean up." she shook her head as she dumped most of the ruined food in a nearby trash can. 

"I'm sure you're very busy, at least you look like it. I'd rather not distract you." ah- right he thanked her and ran off to the nurses office. It was dumb to say but Makoto had forgotten what he was doing the moment he saw her, partly due to the ramen cup in her hair and because he was crushing real hard.

When he walked inside he saw the nurse who had been injured a while ago treating a blond student. Akamatsu Kaede, he almost didn't recognize her from the dull look in her eyes. "Akamatsu- sweetie I've told you to stop getting in fights with those people." shit they didn't know he was inside. "I understand that they start it, but you know better than that."

"It can't be helped, they chose to injure my wrist and the toll had been paid." He would've shivered from her tone but deep down he knew she pulled off on hell of a facade.

How her voice managed to reach such dull peaks made him want to ask how Kiri managed to sound detached in the first place... He picked up the medicine from the cabinet along with some pain killers for both Kokichi and Mikan. "Pardon the intrusion. I came to pick up some medicine Mikan had asked for." he turned to the nurse who nodded.

On the way out he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't tell anyone." his brow quirked up. She really didn't care for that injury. He scoffed.

"I saw nothing and rather keep it out of your problems. Your class already makes loads on my headaches." he didn't miss the glare that came from behind, but there was no point in acknowledging it.

"Sorry about the wait Mikan." he whispered as he entered his room. She looked up from his desk tiredly rubbing her eyes. Such a shame she has managed to confront her past but not her scars.... but he wasn't going to speak about confronting scars. "I've got what you asked for. A little extra just incase. How are you holding up?"

She quietly yawned, "Better. The rest helped quite a bit, I'm still upset over not being woken up earlier though." he looked away sheepishly. Her whispers may be soft but boy do they sound sharp.

"I'd apologise but you needed the rest more than me." he looked over to the feverish Kokichi. "Did he wake you up before I left?" she nodded.

"He had a fever dream, something about his parents being in the room." he felt a chill up his spine as he glanced around the room. Where was Komaru when you actually needed to find a ghost?

"I wouldn't put it past them to watch over him." He ignored the puzzled face next to him. "I'll just give him some medicine, so you should go back to bed."

"Hm, okay. I'll be heading back to my room. See you tomorrow." he nodded as the low click of the door left him alone in the room with the purple haired child... unless the ghosts were around- but he'd rather not imagine two pairs of peering eyes pointed at him. He shivered lightly. No wonder Komaru yelled about a need for privacy that one time he opened the door to her room as she danced to some anime opening.

"h.m.m.. nii-s...n.. why are you here?" he smiled at the half asleep child.

"Not sure if you noticed but babysitting has become a hobby of mine."

"Pshh- you mean being babysat. No way you'd ever be a babysitter." he helped him sit up "oh- wow you mean me. Hmph! Nii-san has grown to be a jerk in front of my eyes."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm only taught by the best."

"Well, obviously I'm the best- heyyyy stop tricking my ego!" he chuckled patting the others head only to be swatted away.

"How are you doing?" feeling- thinking, the words he wanted to say, but knew it wasn't the time. He couldn't do that to Kokichi, he needed time to open up. Time to trust, because his closing heart only grew to make him become distant.

It was quiet for a bit. The small boy within his sight shifted on the bed. Looking around trying to find the words. "I... I want to say I'm fine, but Otou-san always told me I should speak up when I'm feeling down..."

"He told me that friends help friends when they can. And even when they can't help you in the beginning they can always try to help along the way." he teared up a bit talking about his dad. 

Kokichi opened his mouth again, "I never had friends until I moved here... I don't have any books that teach me how to have friends. Mum used to say that knowledge can only take me so far without experience. That I need time to learn and gain experience." he frowned. 

"When she told me that it was before she passed." his tears began to fall, "I thought experience was a game so when I learned the meaning I went to tell her, but Otou-san said she moved on..." he laughed with slight embarrassment.

"I thought moving on was literal, so when I learned it was and expression of passing away." he choked a sob clenching the blanket. 

"I- I thought he was saying she moved away. When I asked if she'd ever come back. H-he said not until we meet her again." Makoto rubbed the young orphan's back. The fact he remembered so much was impressive.

The other began to shake holding in his feelings. "You miss them. So just let it out, there's nothing wrong with crying for the people you miss. Dead or alive." he knew because he fell into a cycle of grief back in that hell hole.

He tried to hold it back to not be found, but he'd always tear up. He felt his tears drip as his 'brother' wailed.

He'd never end his grief, but the least he can do is slowly bring it to the acceptance stage.

"Naegi-san, you look like you bawled for hours." If only Ishimaru of class 17 could get more straightforward. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I had a rough morning." he grumbled. How Kokichi managed to look normal after crying for half an hour should be one of the school's seven mysteries.

"Hey bro, if you feel down you can count on us to be there." Oowada grinned as he hugged Ishimaru from behind causing the other to blush. He blinked, one they considered him a friend and two he must've missed a lot to not know they were a thing this whole time.

"A-any way, as a friend of yours we'd like to help in whatever way we can when you have problems."

He smiled, "how about doing my homework for me?" Ishimaru gaped.

"Friends d-do that? How awful! To be using such a precious relationship only to use the other to work for you!" he cries. Oowada looked away sweating bullets, Makoto chuckled.

"Don't worry I was joking, I could use help with moving some boxes to the Headmasters office during lunch though."

"Oh hell yeah, we can so help with that dude. You can find us in class with a few of the others during then." he nodded with a small thank you.

Was it just him or did his non existent social life actually grow? First it was Oowada and Ishimaru, then it was Fujisaki, next was Ludenberg, finally it was Kuwata and Asahina.

First period had started out like normal, only that partners were needed for the activity. A simple fun activity based on the student's Ultimate.

He again didn't have many friends and Kiri had established herself a social life when they had their fall out. 

He tapped his pencil on the desk, might as well work alone like usual. The class was uneven so it wouldn't hurt. "Naegi-san. You should join me." he looked up to see them smiling politely.

"Uh, what about your friends?" he looked behind them to see their friends talking to each other.

"Don't worry about them they were the ones who told me that it was fine to group with someone else." they smiled cheerfully. Ah- his mouth opened then closed.

Fujisaki lowered themself to whisper in his ear, "I wanted to partner up with you. No one forced me to do anything." they got up back with a pepy smile, "so you see as a friend I'd like to join you today in this activity."

He may have entered school in late September but being treated like a normal exchange student felt off. He smiled something was up and he was going to find out. "I didn't know that you considered me a friend Fujisaki, it's nice to hear that you think so too." they nodded happily.

They opened their eyes, sharp unlike the usual. "So tell me how the Ultimate Lucky student even manage to pull off such terrible injuries?"

He narrowed his eyes his smile turned grim, "Oh well it's a long story but I'll have you know the doctors told me I died several times on the operation table..." he put a hand through his hair, "I was lucky to have even survived." sorta that damn tree being so close to the building itself was nature running it course, and he just managed to get to it.

Fujisaki also frowned looking at their lap as they sat, "sorry. I hacked the security cameras a while ago to find some friends and I saw you doing shady things. I... it was also mean for me to find out your real talent since I was already in the system. Also your phone call history. Search history too. And emails. Medical records. I've been tracking you as well." Makoto stared at the other both horrified and impressed. Mostly horrified. Make that beyond horrified with the medical records part.

"I'd say I can't believe you but- now I just feel like my privacy has gone beyond violated." Fujisaki stood up and bowed slamming their head on the desk. Now that was one way to get the attention of the class.

"I'm sorry!" he became flustered asking if Fujisaki was alright, "I'm sorry that I did that to you!" he glanced around the class some classmates being as confused as he was.

"Fujisaki-san, I'm alright. It's my fault for being naturally suspicious, hell Kiri was suspicious of me too." he didn't see said girl blush. He rubbed his neck, "Point is I don't blame you, I'm at fault and so are you. You taking responsibility and telling me when you could've kept it a secret is good enough for me... as long as you uh- don't get involved with my uh personal affairs that is."

Fujisaki wiped away a tear and nodded, "I promise."

"That would've been so cool if it weren't for the last sentence." Hifumi muttered in the back. He internally rolled his eyes that wasn't about being cool, it was about dealing with invasion of privacy.

The next 'incident' had been with Ludenberg. She talked to him every now and then... mostly trying to get him to test his luck in gambles.

"Ah Makoto, it is really good to see you." her accent sliced through the air as she took a seat next to him. Her cheshire smile held more than a cat's mischief. He just stared at her blankly waiting. She closed her eyes with the very smile that made him wary. "I see you don't like small talk. Hm, well then I suppose getting right to the topic is easier. Ahem- I want you to join me during lunch today."

"I can't, I'm busy during lunch." She blinked her smile sliding right off her face.

"Oh- heh, I've never been shot down so quickly. Say if I help you clear your schedule you'll join me, yeah?" he thought about it. He needed to move a lot of boxes by the end of lunch and he wanted some time to eat. Ishimaru and Oowada will be helpful but they'll be slowed down with him because of his burn injuries.

He sighed, "Fine. But as long as I'm done before the end of lunch and get some food." He hasn't had a proper meal in weeks. Nearly a month. Christmas break is coming up and he'd rather not collapse like he did the year before in the hospital.

"Perfect! I'll meet up with you in class when the bell for lunch rings." He looked out the window as her steps slowly became distant. That wasn't normal, Ludenberg was never so quick to offer help. Not even if she knew it could benefit to her harem in the future. She'd always thought about it first then made a move.

The day is getting stranger and stranger each class period. Hopefully nothing will happen, but who was he kidding obviously something would.

So it did.

Third period he was falling asleep and Kuwata tapped his shoulder from right next to him. It was painful to admit but he would've thrown the guy across the room had he not remembered where he was.

He drowsily looked to the orange haired teen with a goatee. Why did he think of that game where you pin the tail on the donkey?

"Hm?" his blue eyes pierced him as he nervously pointed by his foot. He lazily glanced down, oh he dropped the pencil. 

He picked it up seeing a piece of paper taped to it directed to him. He quietly cut it off with his pocket knife. Makoto handed back the pencil with a small smile. Kuwata grinned and looked back to the talking teacher.

He opened the note. Again asking to meet up during lunch... strange it also said to wait for him to talk after class before lunch.

He placed his hand on his chin looking outside again, school felt all the suffocating even with half a year passing since that incident.

He sighed mutely. He wonders how the nurses are in the hospital. They were really helpful at the beginning of his trauma and pain.

His paranoia may come out a lot during sleep or in class but... he knew it was safer, even if his mind had a hard time getting used to said safety.

The bell rung and he flinched, what a bitch! He finally got used to the bell and it had to up and scare the shit out of him all over again!

Makoto stood up shuffling through his things, he'd rather skip class before the early release but the Headmaster himself required all students to be present for classes.

If anyone were to disobey getting kicked out of the school would only be a start of a world of extra problems.

"Naegi-san." he looked at the slightly taller teen. He let out a hum not trusting his tired self to speak.

"Hina and I were wondering if you could join us for lunch? She usually is with Ogami-san but she's bodyguarding some student today."

"What about you don't you hang out with someone else?" Oh- he didn't mean to make it sound so harsh! The other nodded with shame.

"Fujisaki is busy with her project, as for Ishimaru and Oowada they too are busy today. Guess they want time to be lovey dovey. I'm kinda jealous that they found the one." well that answered the question for Fujisaki pretty late. Not that it necessary since Fujisaki is fine with they and them pronouns when someone isn't sure.

The other part would be a little awkward for him to say though. "Um- Ishimaru and Oowada are helping me out today." the baseball player dumbly said oh.

"Huh, I guess I assumed too quickly. Then again my lack of a nice love life did make me think they were gonna fuck or something."

He gave a small chuckle, he always saw Kuwata as a bit intimidating but he had no idea the guy had some charisma. It was kinda funny too. "You can help if you want to, we're going to be moving some boxes."

Kuwata gave a toothy grin as he called over Asahina, "hey! Hina come over here!" the swimmer ran over within seconds.

"Hello! What's up?" how did these people in his class even bring light with their smiles? 

He shook himself from his small daze. "Oh Naegi-kun, I'll gladly help!" he thanked her as Ishimaru and Oowada walked over.

"Where are these boxes that need to be moved anyway?" Makoto smiled as he said follow me. On the way Ludenberg along with Hifumi met up with them.

"Should be right here." he said as they turned the corner. Watching them pale at the amount of boxes was kinda worth walking them over. He sniggered. "I'm joking, we only need to bring half of them to the Headmasters office. The rest are going to the school's basement- which faculty will handle."

Hifumi huffed, "But why are you moving half? You're a student! Not to mention small, Naegi Makoto-dono!" he rolled his eyes.

"That won't even be a problem. My bigger issue would be my injuries." he yawned. Then he realized- ah shit they were staring at him. He looked away from the curious eyes.

"Remember when I transferred here, I had injuries.. well not all of them have healed fully." the burns to be specific. The pain wouldn't necessarily be from it feeling hot, that was phantom pain mainly. It was the skin that was burnt. It had been peeling off not too long ago but some parts were still connected to his body. He would call it annoying if it weren't just painful alone. 

Mikan helped out with removing the dead skin that had trouble falling off on its own or from him removing it by hand or cutting it off. That part was what was annoying. He sighed as he looked at his no longer bandaged hand. The burns didn't look bad as they did when he first saw them... but- he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Asahina was holding a handkerchief and dabbing it carefully on his face. He looked away, "sorry. Le- lets get to work." he tried to smile as he aimed at calming himself down. The others looked at each other but agreed. Which he was thankful for.

"Uh... Naegi-kun, why are you helping out with this?" he looked at the slightly tan swimmer. He lifted a box as the others moved some off the small tower.

He looked on ahead, the walk to the headmaster's office wasn't too far away. "The headmaster himself asked me to. I guess he wanted me to stay busy since I don't like being inactive for a long time."

She gave a small oh. "That's pretty nice of him. How nice is he? I've never seen Headmaster Kirigiri but rumors tell me that the man is pretty young looking. Not that I pay much attention to them- usually that's the girls in our class, I just happen to hear that the most." he nodded. Asahina was quite the chatter box.

"That is true, but Headmaster Kirigiri is a nice guy... I just personally don't like him too much." Asahina frowned.

"Does it have to do with your transfer?" he looked at her, why did everyone here have enough smarts, no smarts or full on big brain? He sighed his class had a lot of smart people.

"I'd rather not talk about it, sorry Asahina-san."

"Call me Hina, all my friends do."

He looked away, that grin was too bright.

"Wow you guys sure have some speed." he nearly jumped when Kuwata came from behind. Damn it.He wasn't paying attention. He turned to face him.

"I heard that Hina told you to call her by her nickname- so I want you to call me by my first name like all my friends." he pointed a thumb to himself.

"Oh uh- alright." He glanced off to the side. The door was opened by the headmaster himself. "Headmaster Kirigiri, we brought some of the boxes. Where do you want us to leave them?"

The man looked at the other teens with a smile then he face Makoto, "by the book case should be fine. Remember you don't need to finish by lunch today you have until the end of the week."

Makoto frowned he knew that, he just wanted to be done sooner. Hang out with Kiri and Kokichi. "I know sir."

The man sighed with a smile on his lips. "I hope you're getting along with your classmates."

Makoto felt his eye twitch, "Headmaster... I've been getting along with them for the most part." he headed to the door waiting for the others to place their box down.

"Make sure you don't overexert yourself, your mother is quite a scary woman."

Since when were they all buddy buddy!? He clicked his tongue as he turned to face Oowada and Ishimaru clearly flirting their way to the door.

He turned away "I'll go on ahead." he called to the others. Hina had joined him right after.

"I didn't expect the Headmaster to get along with you." Makoto smiled.

"I don't think get along is the right way to put it."

"Do you mean the way your eye twitched when he mentioned getting along." Ludenberg butted in, "fufufu. Quite amusing to see the normally stoic Makoto to be readily angry."

He sighed, he was tempted to ask for a normal day... but he hasn't had one the moment he entered the school. 

"You shouldn't sigh so much, I heard sighing is how you let your happiness go!" Hina said with a face of seriousness.

Can he drop out without affecting his future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who really thinks stories that are shipped based are made so often than not? Like yeah I try to add some romance to this but it's not focused on it hence slow burn. I need more life in a story than romance anyone with me? 
> 
> . 0 ' ; * . : o . ' ; * . : O " 0 ' ; * . : ' ; O * . : '
> 
> Okay maybe not but my opinion with romance based fanfics still stands. I will enjoy them sure, but that doesn't mean I wish it was more than just the romance.
> 
> Then again I do think that's part of what shojo is for. All the fluff and fluff and- no ignore the possible s word oh- and not to forget any of the fluff. How self indulgent is the author for romance in shojo? hmmm....... Well I know I'd be a little bit, certainly I wouldn't add too much fantasy in it. (Cause guess who got crushed with ideals for a romance... time to sob, jkjk- or am I?)
> 
> I enjoy sharing my thoughts too much....
> 
> Should I just make a series here where it's just me sharing daily thoughts? (Comment yes or no, or dm me.)
> 
> A:N/ I wrote fish cake as naruto and was like- huh sounds wrong but right.  
> The nickname Hina wanted to get corrected to China. (I read Chin-a in Spanish as Chi-na. when I saw it for some reason.)


End file.
